A Daughters Love
by FinalSerenity
Summary: AU: She was the middle of seven sisters, an outcast in her own family. Only hiding her heart and dreams in the darkness of the night...However one night would change everything, one boy would change her entire life...
1. Prologue

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- **A Daughters Love **----_

----------------------------------

Prologue

* * *

A crack of leather smacking together tightly echoed softly into the night air only loud enough for the small animals in the vicinity enough to hear but meant no bother to them. That was the last of them for the time being and it was a great deal a vast portion of the field was now cut and bundled for the days work that would commence tomorrow beginning at the break of dawn.

Carefully and slowly she tugged on each of the gloved fingers pulling the tattered and worn leather from its protecting form to a hollow and lifeless object. Holding it within her other hand she wiped the grim from her brow and smoothed it softly across the base of her shirt. They were tattered rags of a garment; barely able to keep some of the body warmth to her as she worked, though it bothered her little after the years of time spent getting bearable to the frosted night air.

Almost as if she were struck with whip against her back she gritted her teeth and nearly toppled to the ground. The only thing of support being the bundle of wheat that was the freshest and last to be packed; her legs shook beneath her as she knelt down leaning on the bundle. When would this unyielding pain be settled and she was allowed to continue her working it must be soon for the sun was rising, she could feel it in her bodily alarm that soon the day would break and light the world anew. Along with the slender tendrils of light that would bask the world in an endless fervent grace of warmth; she would be condemned to return to her place in the world.

A place she desired nothing of.

It was a simple matter of want, and need. Though she wanted forever to work in the fields of grain and plow the rich soil of the calm earth she knew such things could not be. Her family needed her to be the young girl that she was being raised by her mother as. Such is the unkind world they live in a truly sorrowful place for those who know that they were meant for other things than what society deems of them. Yet the world is unchanging, unfavorable to whims and desires of the hearts. Destinies were not to be fulfilled that were not expected and tradition the epitome of life and all that dealt within it.

She hated such notions. It was too much that she bared the weight of her own dreams and desires hidden in the belly of her shadows never to reveal when the light cast such a gaze down upon them.

Only in the slick bleakness of the night when above hangs that luminescent cascading an unearthly glow upon the mortal world; would she dare reveal her inner deepest truth of her identity come out in small pieces. Sadly it is not of her fault for fear of ridicule to come upon herself, but truly the harshness and resentment of her family that chained her dreams into the darkness.

Worlds created for the soul purpose for those too meet the designs of the ancestor before them. What a useless thing for humans to aspire too only to watch as those who fall behind are mocked and shun for their indifference. The families that they come from included into the mockery and betrayed by all simply because the choices of difference.

Another deep breath she let the crisp cool burn of the untainted air fill her flaming lungs; her muscles constricting beneath the thin frail clothes before relaxing and pulsing with what little strength they held. All that needed to be done was stack the bundled wheat on the right side of the barn; clean and replace the tools to their original spots making sure nothing is out of place and lastly sneak back into the small home that her father had built with his own two hands.

Returning the glove to her hand her eyes set upon the bundles she'd mowed, raked, cut and wrapped within the wee hours of the night. Her father would no doubt yet again express his concern that the field was three quarters finished without his even touching the last portion of the third quarter. Perhaps he would think it was the goddesses again as her sisters so diligently pronounced that the miracles were of the heavenly goddesses blessing their family.

That made her smile.

None of the family members asleep in the small wooden structure knew of her nightly rituals. Daily activities for young women were hardly strenuous save for the meals that must be prepared; so her fatigue from the nights work rarely was noticed.

In her younger years when this midnight rendezvous first started it seemed nearly impossible for her to even exit the home without almost being notice. She had to maneuver carefully on the steps from the upstairs where the rooms of the home were; past the parlor and through the kitchen for the back door. Then it was a matter of what to dress in to work in the fields, young girls were not permitted to be clothed in anything other than female attire. Dresses. They were the bane of her existence completely and utterly horrid creations and all would be burned if she had anything to say about them.

Of course she like her sisters owned only two each hand made by her loving mother, the reason she tolerated them.

Standing she nodded her head and stretched her arms prepping for the quick work she must do. She's already wasted too much time in idle thought and even though she finished quickly this eve, her strength may fail the next night so she must act in great haste, rest was ever so gracious and if she could not achieve at least an hours worth she would no doubt show signs of sloth during the day and that would not be in the best interest of her father.

Harvest was coming soon for the orchard forest and they're small farm, it too would need much tending to for the impending winter would come soon and frost may bite away their fertile soil. That is the difficult measures for the family because of the station of women in society and home life. They would pick from the orchards and feed the livestock and on occasion do the milking.

The rest of the work was left to the father and sons.

Much to the dismay of their family a son was not born into the children ranks. Her father is left alone to do the hard manual labor.

That…was unacceptable.

----

As though it were a hushed breeze she carefully slid her fingers against the door pushing it close with one hand while the other held hard to the rustic metal hinges that held the door in its place.

When the wooden slab was neatly nestled against the frame she evened her breath to become shallow and faded; it was commonly known that her father was a light sleeper and could nearly hear each crack, breath and footstep. It had been quite sometime since she escaped by a hair from her father's sight returning from her nights work. Now it wasn't as though her skills were naturally there sneaking had never been a true skill of hers but over the years it was nourished and developed into something to be proud of.

No she felt no shame for her actions of nightly escapades in working the fields till she nearly collapsed then somehow was able to return unnoticed into her home.

Perhaps it was a blessing from the goddesses that she should feel no shame for her actions in the night and receive in reward of her duties to her family that her shadowed dreams were allowed to dance free each night unseen by the world.

Her cloth feet slid as a snake slithers through their large kitchen area to the stairs that were in plain view of the front door. Two exits in the home were created one through the kitchen for easy access cleaning and the main entrance to the home. She slipped her left foot upon the first step off to the right of the rectangular board. Her other foot lifting to the second step slightly more to the right than the first and as she continued up there were changes to the foot pattern though delicately she managed to yet again pass through the obstacles with such ease.

Even more so with the only light coming from the windows on the first floor in the kitchen and some in the parlor; it was alerting if she were to use a candle to light the pathway through the home and it no doubt filter questions. Ones in which she could not lie of and ultimately feel the treachery and betrayal of her loved ones as they never voiced their disgust of her nightly deeds.

Perhaps some would praise and others too be deeply concerned; of whom she didn't know and something she never intended to find out.

Carefully she laced her fingers around the cast iron knob to the door of the girls room where all six of her sisters slept on two beds, three girls to each.

And one lonely girl to find her place on the edges of either bed. It was a small price to pay for her desires to be met and heart to be allowed its temporary freedom. That her connection to the sisters she cared so much for would be dwindled down and set to a dull point. It was a choice that had to have been made…her insanity from broken dreams and shattered spirit…or the companionship of truly loyal sisters with a bond only spent time with them could create.

…She decided to walk the lonely road to the freedom of her heart, to breath in the love for her dreams instead of the demands for society as her sister's embrace.

They follow the teachings of their mother to the highest, but for her…she could not succumb to such things, could not bare the thought of not being allowed her hearts desire. No…she could not follow her mother's ways, and because of that, her mother did not know her as she knew her other daughters.

She didn't know the overwhelming wild feral beast inside her middle child, the one that cried inwardly but showed nothing outwardly.

It is a path chosen to benefit her self, but more for them than anything else.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've decided to whip out a new Final Fantasy VII story even though my other is still pending; I had this idea slap me left and right and so finally I've written a few chapters for it. As you must always hear, I intend to either keep this going based on whether people would be willing to read this or not. **Read and Review** I ask, and let me know if its worth the continue or should I simply start on something else. 


	2. Twenty Bundles

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- **A Daughters Love **----_

----------------------------------

Chapter One: Twenty Bundles

* * *

"Is it first light already?" he groaned while pulling his torso up with the support of his elbows.

"Mm," the woman next to him took a yawn gently covering her mouth while pulling herself up as well. She remarked. "The harvest is soon."

"Yes," his grumbled reply, a hand coming up and rubbing his temple. "I think if I can work through I can get to the third of the field, then only the fourth quarter will remain, then I'll start on the farm and maybe get through it before the fourth quarter of wheat dies."

"Darling, do not worry so much," she slid her legs carefully from beneath the handmade quilt and bedspread onto the chilled wooden floor. "Our prayers to the goddesses have been answered each night."

"Goddesses," it came out bitter sweet, his very well known distrust in entities with all mighty powers came through clear and loud. The dark haunting eyes this man held swayed towards his loving wife with a stone look and a clenched jaw.

She knew she had overstepped her boundaries. "My apologies darling,"

"No talk of such nonsense while I'm around," he stated while angrily getting out of the bed and walking to the other side where the single dresser was. "Its enough that you practice and teach our children such lies."

Her lips pursed as she nodded her head, her words lost to her as she too pulled her dressing from the drawers and prepared for the day. Their room was small and had only room for a few things, a six drawer dresser with a scratched mirror rimmed with copper. Two candles in their plates stood on the small desk in the far right corner of the room. In the center against the wall was the pride and joy of their first gifts when they were married. She sewn and designed the finest quilt that could have been made by mortal hands. He crafted a beautiful oak bed frame with a head piece that had their name inscribed into it.

It had faded over the years of their marriage the once gleaming wooden surface now dull and faded; she wondered if even though it was an un-living object that the things in their home could sense the impending loom from their situation that had deteriorated over time…

The floor boards creaked as he stepped down them quickly; his boots at the front of the door cleaned to the best of the abilities of one of his daughters. It amazed him rather that they could look like boots at all from the constant worn and usage of them; he'd have to get new pair soon. That was another thing on the list of coming up at a bad time, a time when money was low and boots were needed. Slipping them on and taking a right swift turn he entered into the largest room in the entire household.

The kitchen had a cast iron stove with two ovens and a pipe for each but burned with the same coal compartment. It was a stroke of luck to have thought of the contraption, though it suited the family well seeing as there were many mouths to feed. His family may be consisting of all girls and that making the portions of food lower but none the less it was still consumed just as fast, and they were still growing at that. A ten seating table with nine chairs surrounding it stood in the middle of the floor.

"Morning papa!" announced one of his bright and bubbling daughters.

"Morning Elmyra," he replied as she passed he patted her head.

At the age of sixteen Elmyra was the oldest and most motherly out of the girls; she was much like her mother always working on making the home more efficient. She was a charming girl though not blessed like some of her other sisters with pretty looks but she had the skills that any man could dream of for a perfect wife. The only thing that concerned him about his loved daughter was the fact that she's not had one suitor come in her call…perhaps he worried for nothing but if she reached her eighteenth birthday and still no one comes to court her…

"Papa," a sweet voice came from behind as she came from the parlor a cloth in her hand. "A fine morning don't you think?"

He smiled through his mustache as he watched another daughter start helping to prepare for the morning breakfast. "It's starting out well." He commented.

Jesse the third eldest daughter, fourteen years old and a vibrant bright green eyed child, she got his wife's eyes and his smile. It was wide and forthright a beautiful smile should a father think of his daughter, but he knew that she too like Elmyra wasn't the handsomest of the bunch. She had a mild beauty tender and soft however a great roughness would come from her, she was the defender of the siblings if ever they were in need.

"Papa there is a slight chance of rain today," another voice sounded in the room along with a pair of shoes clicking on the wood floor. "I hope it does not affect the crops too greatly, there has been too much rain."

Shera, at fifteen she was the smartest and second oldest out of the entire lot even both of the parents put together, could match her intellect and wit it seemed to outshine all the rest. Her dark eyes were hidden behind a think pair of lenses, a homely girl with light rusty hair always pulled up she kept to herself mostly when around people other than her family. Her intelligence was part of the problem he figured that kept most of the young men away…he worried for her.

"I'll keep that in mind," it didn't settle well with him too hear such morbid news. She had been right when she stated that there had been too much rain that came their way; normally a blessing it was proving a downfall to their crops. The fields of wheat would hold out…but the farm. "We'll have to hope for the best."

"Don't worry papa!" the brightest voice of the bunch rang through the home.

Aeris, the thirteen year old beauty by far was the most enchanting of his daughters no question of her charms, beautiful face and stunning jade eyes that could shock you in place. She was a mixture of all the three girls into one, intelligent, vibrant and very skilled in the arts of womanly duties around the home. She mended the dresses and instructed her sisters on their mistakes when quilting. Her voice was sweet as honey and petite form all the more making her the handsomest girl in the household. She was caring and the kindest heart believing in the good of all things, a true shining example of an angel.

"Aeris," he greeted her with a warm smile standing from his chair to give his precious daughter a warm embrace. "You look happy this morning."

"Oh papa," she smiled her rosy cheeks blossoming. "The fields, the goddesses have blessed us again!"

His eyes widened as he turned on heel nearly in a sprint towards the side door in the kitchen; not again…not his fields again! Flinging the door wide open he jumped the steps taking a few long strides out from the house to gaze at the field of wheat.

"Huh…" he couldn't believe it…

"Darling, I oh…" she had followed in a hurry worried of what would become of her husbands temper as he looked across the field, this sight was certainly not something she had expected.

The field was nearly completely finished if he guessed…three quarters completed.

He didn't bother finishing his looking over the field he could already guess how much of the wheat they had stolen. His jaw clenched tight in rage, this entire time his family believed the _goddesses_ had helped them, that the _goddesses_ blessed them. What goddesses would allow his fields to be plundered and his frailty in help with the manual labors being taken advantage of?

"Papa?" questioned the young bright green eyed girl as she watched her father and mother re-enter their home, the man had a solemn and very tense face.

"Is breakfast ready?" he questioned through clenched teeth, trying his best not too sound as angry as he was. His girls didn't need to see the incessant rage that boiled deep in his stomach from the thought of his field.

"Girls set the table we have plenty of work to do today." Their mother stated while motioning for the group to hurry the final preparations for the table were almost finished.

"Tifa could you place the silverware," Aeris questioned while holding the plates close to her chest, while going to the sides of the ten seating table. "Papa, why don't you sit?"

It was then he noticed that he was still standing near the door, nodding to her he sat him self at the head of the table. His brow furrowed slightly as he temporarily forgot about the fields and quizzically looked over at his middle daughter.

Out of all the children Tifa was the one that no one, not even her own sisters understood. She wasn't particularly close to any of her other siblings and it was well known that she and her mother didn't exactly have the bond that most young women and their mothers do. While the other girls happily and willfully embraced the duties around the household it seemed that Tifa was the only one, not exactly grasping all of it.

Twelve years old her large chocolate eyes and deep auburn hair, she was the only one to fully inherit his looks though a fair looking girl she just didn't seem to have the spark of life her sisters held. The bleakness around her seemed to seep through her very being and therefore creating an almost hollow figure.

"Now all's settled let us eat and give thanks for our blessings of food," taking her seat at the other end of the table opposite her husband she waited until each daughter were seated.

Aeris giggled as she watched her rambunctious younger sisters enter into the kitchen with wide grins and throwing their hands into the air. "We're clean mama!" announced the second youngest girl.

Yuffie was nine three years spaced between Tifa's birth, she was a dark eyed and dark haired girl, somehow she had developed the darkest hair out of the entire group, her mother guessed it came from a distant relative. Marlene the youngest at six years old was the cutest cheery girl who didn't let anything bring down her always grinning mouth. They were nearly inseparable and did everything together, but managed to stay quiet when it was absolutely necessary.

"Hurry and sit down darlings I've got news to tell all of you."

The family gave their full attention to their beaming mother as she delicately placed a hand atop her abdomen. "What is it mama?" asked Yuffie as she scooted into the chair on her mothers side.

Smiling she took a deep breath. "I believe we will be having a new addition to our family."

Mouths opened wide most of them in large wild smiles; her husband's eyes had widened and his face nearly paled to the point he looked ghostly. She knew that this news was grand to her daughter's perhaps finally she would bare a son for their father a new member to their family would be wonderful.

"Mama oh that's wonderful!" Aeris happily stated while clapping her hands. "A new baby it'll be just like when Marlene was born I'm so excited!"

"Congratulations mother it is wonderful." Shera added while giving a soft smile.

"Another baby," Elmyra took a deep breath while closing her eyes. "We are truly blessed."

"Mama I don't want another baby!" Marlene objected to the idea! She was the baby!

Yuffie shot Marlene a hot look before smiling wildly. "A new baby sounds exciting I don't remember when Marlene was a baby!"

All the while the father of the household remained quiet. He couldn't believe that his wife was carrying another child…His body slouched a little further into his chair tired worn brown eyes gazed across the table to the woman that he loved so dearly. She happily chatted away with her daughters as breakfast had begun and the children helped themselves. Her cheery disposition was easily enough seen through by his gaze; after the years and all of the births he knew that she was dreading this child just as much as he was.

They had been so careful…they had made the decision never to have another child after Marlene because of her illness. It wasn't Marlene however that had concerned them with birth…it had been when Tifa was born. She had nearly killed his wife at birth and even then in her infant state almost died as well. After nearly a year of constant sickness and unwavering fever she came from the brink of death.

If ever he believed in miracles in his life, it was when his daughter recovered.

Yuffie and Marlene were a blessing in themselves both three years apart they never thought they were going to have anymore after Tifa. Now it seemed another was on the way six years after their last child…but could his wife bear another birth? Yuffie and Marlene had gone fine yes, but she was hardly the woman that she was those years ago…

His eyes shifted to the daughter that sat in the center on his right side; the look on her face was almost…painful. Tifa's brown eyes usually never held a light in them, they always seemed so plain and expressionless, her face stoic stuck in an endless position. But now at these moments of hearing the news; that once stone face had melted for an instant. Her brow was creased and her eyes laced with liquid, her mouth scrunched together and her head hanging low.

She was upset at the news. While the other girls were excited for the new addition, the look that he saw upon his daughters face made him wonder…what kind of person was his daughter?

"Papa?" Yuffie questioned, her eyes confused as he looked stone set on gazing at Tifa.

All glanced to the man of the home then to the middle daughter who was as usual quietly eating her food, her face set as usual. She glanced over to her father with no emotion before returning simply to her plate of food. He turned his eyes away from her but his thoughts stayed still; Tifa could if she wanted too show her emotion, she could be just like her other sisters…so then why act the way she does? What did she hide from the world that she wanted no one too see?

"Yes?" he finally voiced realizing their eyes were still on him.

"What do you think it'll be? Boy or girl?" she asked while giggling. "I think it'll be another girl!"

"I think it will be a boy," Aeris stated while spreading preserves over her bread. "He'll look just like papa."

"Despite the number of girls that have come previously," Shera took a sip of her water while giving a confirming nod. "I would estimate that a boy should be the higher likely choice."

"I should think that boy or girl they'll be loved all the same, we should head to town and look for material." Elmyra stated while passing the margarine over to Shera.

"Most agreed," Jesse felt a tad left out of the conversation, taking a bite from her bacon she chewed quickly. "We should make a baby blanket."

"Yes!" Aeris smiled brightly as she let out a dreamy sigh. "It'll be with stars and moons, both fitting for boys and girls so we could start on it early!"

"Yellow or white stars?" asked Jesse finishing up her eggs. "A light blue blanket with yellow stars with white moons or we could do a…"

The girls chattered on with Elmyra and Shera joining in the fun; Yuffie and Marlene quickly finished their food so they could go and finish their mending of the dolls they had been putting together for months now. Tifa and her father finished early; she began clearing plates while he kissed his wife's cheek and headed out the door to go and examine the damage to the fields.

"Goddesses…" he grumbled kicking a rock that was in the yard his head turning upwards to look over his property that everyday he strived to keep in shape and maintain for his family.

They lived a good three miles from the nearest town. The field of wheat once was a vast and what seemed endless field of beautiful flowing golden meadow. Over the years it had taken a drastic leap from large and endless to just a good sized field three quarters of his property worth. The entire farm was surrounded by a wooden fence that he had posted himself too keep unwanted people and animals at bay. The field ran towards the mountain side and stopped just as the incline started upwards.

On the right of the mountainside was the orchard of apples that they had planted the first year they had come; it once was small but now a good sized grove of trees that supplied them with supple apples that sold well when they were in season.

The farm was next to the backside of the house for easy maintenance; mostly the women attended to the needs of weeding farm though they hardly liked the grim work. The barn was on the other side right on the wheat field line it wasn't as large as a normal barn, just enough for their only chocobo, two milking cows and their last pig. There was a loft of hay at the top enough to drop down to the lower area for the cows; its more tedious feeding their only means of quick transportation for the large golden feathered bird only ate fresh greens.

And finally passed his farm off in the opposite direction of the town was the vast forest. His dream land as a young newly married man was this place; the rich soil cultivated properly could produce the freshest most desirable food. The mountain afforded protection from the howling winds when they came though they were rare, and the risks were minimal. The only thing that concerned him was that forest.

He'd pass through it often enough just the brim of the beginning and search the bed of the forest for greens; for some reason that place was full of the kinds that his feathered friend loved. He'd never gone deeper for he heard that many things creep in that forest; tales of haunting beasts and howls. He had seen from the peak of the mountain top a valley on the other side of the forest; never been there for it was inaccessible from either side only through the forest. There was a creek that ran through the center of the valley and it looked rather beautiful from the high spot he was at.

Nothing from the forest had threatened his family yet and he had no intention of disturbing whatever may lie within, without a party of men. He rarely hunted anything larger than jacks or wild turkeys, sometimes even raccoons. That was as far as it got; if needed meat they would head to the town butcher.

"Better look at the damage…" he stated while scratching the back of his neck.

He eyed the field before stretching his arms up and heading out towards it; the sun poured down the heated rays from its being giving no breath to the world below. The air was stuffed and humid meaning yes today was a day for rain. That was something he didn't need.

"Father," her voice startled him a bit, turning around he spied the young girl that had captured his attention during breakfast. "Mother asked me to bring you this."

She held up the bundle of cloth in her hands; it was probably filled with a loaf of bread and cheese but why so early usually she would wait till lunch. "Bit early." He stated while taking the bundle.

"She said you didn't eat much for breakfast that you'd get hungry soon." Her remark before she shifted the woven basket on her arm. "I'm to feed the animals today."

With that she turned and walked away towards the barn; his brow creased much like hers had done at the table. Tifa was truly is a someone that wasn't the usual person very closed off and what appears to be emotionless, but that one moment at the table…he'd seen that there was life in her, just held back. Why did she want to hide away what good would that do for her? She'd never get a fellow to court her the way she is now, and she entered into the young woman age just a few months ago.

Didn't she understand that no man wants a woman who is completely lifeless? That if she didn't change then she could very well end up an old maid living with her sisters as a burden through life instead of living on her own?

Sighing he shook his head no point in griping about it now, he'd save his musings later for when he was settled down by the fire in the parlor.

He strode passed the fence opening and through his already mowed, cut and bundled sections. He'd divided them up into four portions to make it a little easier to measure the amount he had. Half of each section went to other farmers and people who he traded for other things. But mostly for payment to the taxes he still owes on the land he purchased the years back.

He'd taken a second loan after Tifa was born to hire help while his wife and daughters attended to the child and the farm was still the size it had been. Only a year passed since he had changed the size of the fields. He studied the third field and sure enough it was completed. He had only a day's work left to mow and bundle before the third quarter was finished and he was too late. Taking a few steps around it and pointedly looking at the strokes he had to say whomever stole his wheat was a master with a scythe.

Perhaps it was Ebb Tander; the man hated him for the broken nose he'd given him in the tavern. Ever since then it was nothing but ice cold glares and rumors spread about him. That's why he hated living in the town, he hated the buzzing of words that were tainted truths and meant for the demeaning of others. He hated society lifestyles that the higher class graced like kings and queens and the lower class who worked for a living were treated with such little respect.

The only thing that he deemed worthy from society was the roles that men and women played.

"Twenty bundles," he whispered.

Twenty hard earned and long grown bundles of wheat were stolen late last night from his field; he'd spent his life building up such a place and now of all times people would steal from him. It was the best of the best wheat that you could find grown in perfect form, he wondered how many times the _goddesses_ had helped themselves to his field.

Twisting his head he looked around the field to the fourth quarter, it would take at least a month to mow, rake, cut and bundle the field on his lonesome maybe longer. It was times like this that he would secretly wish that one of his daughters could have been a boy. That he may have help during this arduous time. Without money to pay for workers and no gracious common love from neighbors he was on his own.

Clenching his fists he swiftly turned and headed for the barn where his tools hung; might as well start on the fourth quarter and see if he can manage bundling a few before lunch.

His strides were less enthusiastic his fatigue from the stress of his wife's pregnancy; the fields wheat being stolen, and to top it off the sudden realization that his daughter was a strange person he knew nothing of. All of his other children he had some idea of what would come of them in time; but for Tifa he could not make the same guesses, could not see her future.

"Father," Tifa strode out from the barn and stopped while she waited for him to come closer. "The hay has run low."

He grunted while rubbing the bridge of his nose, today just didn't seem like a good day at all despite the morning news that should have brought him joy. "I'll grab a bundle from the side."

Taking his steps over to the side of the barn he heard her small feet patter behind him. Though he'd rather not have his daughter see the small pile and perhaps worry her; he didn't say anything. Tifa if he had to truly describe her he would say she reminded him of him self. Odd enough that was the best way he could think of it; she too had been unnerved by the news of her mother's pregnancy which only meant she absolutely knew more than she let on.

He rounded the corner of the wooden barn and stopped.

"Father," Tifa had been directly behind him, a few moments after her father's stop and pause she curiously glanced around him. "The bundle?"

"Twenty bundles," he hadn't needed to count, the sheer mounds of the hay was sight enough for him, the last of the third quarter field sat idle next to the barn as though he him self had stacked them. All the while his anger and rage, dismay and concern for nothing…perhaps there were goddesses… "Right."

Grabbing the bundle he hefted it and started his way back with Tifa at his side.

Today…was an awfully weird day.


	3. A Cloud in the Night Rain

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- **A Daughters Love **----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Two: A Cloud in the Night Rain

* * *

"…and they blessed the three statues in honor of the goddesses." She licked her finger and swiped the page. "The heroes returned with their valiant efforts awarded by the king, they're names shall be cast into the world and known for their bravery and courage."

"Wait," Yuffie interrupted. "Isn't Aeris one of the names?"

Her mother nodded and smiled while rocking back in her chair; the firelight splayed over her as she read in the dim light. "Yes Aeris was the healer; she afforded the group with her vast knowledge and wisdom of herbs and took care of the injured."

"Just like our Aeris!" Marlene announced while cradling her doll. "Aeris always makes my ouches go away."

"Yes it is because of Aeris the hero that we know about the herbs that help us remedy wounds," pulling a small paper leaf that had been pressed between the pages as a marker she returned it to the crack of the book. "We'll finish the rest tomorrow its bedtime."

"Mama, I'm not tired!" the youngest girl pouted her face sourly, with her hands on hips.

"Marlene," Elmyra chided as she stood from her spot on the rug near the hearth and walked to her younger sister. "Mother says its time for bed, so its time for bed."

With a tired yawn she shook her head. "But I'm not tired…"

"Yes you are!" Yuffie stated while following behind, dragging her doll.

"Good night mother I enjoyed the story its my favorite," Jesse stood as well and cradled the small round cloth as she made her way over to her mothers side, kissing her cheek. "Good night papa."

"Good night Jesse." He replied after taking another puff from his pipe.

"Father," Shera stood up and turned to her father, she fiddled with the end of her apron before bringing the book she had to her chest. "I hope the rain clears soon."

"I do too, good night Shera." He smiled at his daughter and watched her take leave upstairs.

"I like the sound of the rain," Aeris remarked while standing up as well and smoothing out her skirt and apron. "It soothes the animals as well, papa don't worry the goddesses have been giving us great blessings."

Her mother went a little wide eyed at the statement, all the girls knew of their fathers distaste for goddesses and she looked to see her husband's reaction though it would be far less harsh. Aeris was just too sweet for one to get truly angry with sure enough his face remained the same simply a smile and goodnight.

Tifa was the last to stand and bid their parents goodnight as soon as the door upstairs sounded that it was closed, their father pursed his lips.

"Almera," he questioned while leaning forward on his knees. "The fields."

"It's terrible I don't know what kind of person would steal our wheat with no remorse," she had thought long and hard about the fields, when the rain had started and her husband had come in unable to continue his work she had thought of the wheat. "I thought long that it was the goddesses blessing us for the children we've born into this world but…"

"Twenty bundles." He stated while taking another swig of his pipe.

Her hands on the book tensed as she heard the amount of wheat that had been taken; at first the blessings of hard work and diligence also with the daughters she'd born, she thought it too be the works of the goddesses. Perhaps though her husband was right and it was not the workings of the goddesses but thieves just building their way up to steal such a large amount.

"Twenty…oh darling." She shook her head and stared into the fire, the rain pattering above them with the occasional clap of thunder.

"Twenty finely mowed, raked, cut and bundled bails sit against the side of our barn wall." His voice changed to a tender tone, one he rarely ever used considering it was only able to come out when he was in a good mood.

"What?" Almera's eyes widened as she heard him speak, they were still there? "You mean to say that it wasn't stolen?"

"No, all of its there," he remarked while standing up brushing back his graying brown hair. "It was finer than anything I've seen, the wheat wasn't broken in the center from the mow or rake; the ends were cut perfectly and the bundles held more than I could usually strap them."

Shock filtered through her though her mouth widened into a large but beautiful smile. "Oh …" she felt a deep breath filtering through her with such a great joy, her ample green eyes glowing in the dim light as she nearly cried. "The goddesses!"

"…maybe." That was his only statement as she offered her a hand, and a charming smile, he led her up to their room.

She stood still at the edge of the doorway just inches away from the pouring rain. It had ravaged on harshly for an hour or two since she had been out actually making her confine to the barn and comforting the animals that are usually not so frightened of the natural force.

Now it had calmed down to a pattern pour and instead of the hounding beads that bruised skin; it was the soft caress like tears from a child. Her hand slipped out from the protection of the barn and into the delicate liquid that cascaded downwards from the black sky.

The clouds covered the world that she could see, there was no light all was bleak and dark. The air was crisp with the frosted air. There were some things that she could see or make out it wasn't as though she tried hard for she knew the farm well enough not to make a mistake in her step.

With a soft smile coming to her lips she stepped from the afforded cover that the wooden barn gave her; she allowed the pouring liquid tears soak her from the head to a toe. Her nose burning red, her cheeks flushing pink, her lips growing bright…The rain, as Aeris had said before, was soothing to all the animals even too her wild beast inside her that was crawling out for its nights run.

Tonight was a perfect night to start on the fourth quarter of the wheat; with the rain she wouldn't get much done staying out too long would catch a sickness. Then she wouldn't be able to work for the other nights, and that would not do, that would certainly just not do.

She heard a slight tapping sound behind her; her wet matted hair flew as she twisted back to look at the large feathered bird staring at her with its large golden eyes, its beak tapping on the frame of his stall.

"You want me to go in…" she stated to him while tilting her head to the side. A smile crossed her lips as she took a step back. "I'll be okay."

With that she gave a wave and started off into the night with only her feet to carry her; she grabbed the strip of cloth that held her hair in a low braid down her back and pulled it off. Her locks of hair burst into a flurry as she picked up the pace into a strangled sprint all that mattered was the rain on her face, the wind in her hair and the freedom.

It was a short lived freedom however, a tremendous clap of thunder shook the earth beneath it, lighting spreading its tendrils across the night sky illuminating the entire world for just a moment.

That's when she saw it.

Her hair stood on end as her eyes widened her body stopped in its place. There just for that brief illumination at the edge of the forest…a figure...

She didn't understand the electric pulse that filtered through her body as soon as the light left and darkness returned. The rain still kept pouring its droplets upon the world but she no longer noticed the skin tenderness of them; she gazed at the forest for what seemed like an eternity before she turned back and sprinted for the barn. Nearly slipping as she grabbed the barn door she steadied herself before entering out of breath.

Her legs carried her though she hardly noticed so busy in thought about that figure she didn't realize that she had already begun packing her satchel. In the far right corner where her father's workshop was she hid in the cupboard compartment a leather satchel she had been working on for some time. Her fingers worked the straps as she opened the pack she eyed the items she'd already placed in there.

For two years now she had packed and repacked this satchel adding and taking away things that she may or may not need. There was only a tinder box and a small candle she'd made with a copper tray that she'd taken from her father's workbench. Cloth strips and ground herbs just in case of an accident on her journey or travels if ever the time would allow that she may try, lastly a small knife with a cloth cover. Her hands skimmed over the back, the fine leather made from the cowhide of their milking cow they had butchered for meat drying for the winter. She didn't understand really why her father had done it, he was going to need all the produce he could get for trading and they could have killed the pig rather than the cow. Pork wasn't as fine as meat as cow, but none the less still useful and they didn't need to be picky in what meat they were subjected too during the winter.

Slinging the strap over her shoulder she nodded and headed for the door when a glimmer of light caught her eye. Her head turned towards the stall that, Myrk their chocobo was in. In his beak he held at the handle a lantern his eyes bright and wide as he nudged his head forward. Myrk was smart for his feathered kind and a great companion in times of need; a speed demon and strong as an ox he was better than most. They were lucky enough to have kept him for all these years.

"Alright," she rolled her eyes in giving up the fight against the feathered bird and grabbed the lantern. "But I can't light it till I get into the forest or someone might see!" she gave him a stern look when he let out a squawk but they had a silent agreement.

With a last look she smiled and walked out into the rain the lantern clattering as she moved; biting her lip she pulled up the glass container and held it close to her body, as she made her way passed the house. Before when she ran like the wind with the rain in her hair she wondered how it was she had been so quiet; there were rare moments when she would forget the world around her and just be free. It would cost her everything if they were too find out what she was doing, she mentally scolded herself for forgetting the secrecy in which these nights must remain.

Within minutes she passed the fence of their bordered property slipping underneath the wooden barrier; it was tall enough to keep her from attempting to climb it as short as she was. She frowned when her walk to the forest began all the while she focused on the shirt she had tried so hard to repair time and time again. It was a faded used to be off-white shirt that now was caked in mud from the crawling. It was large on her and sagged, weighting her down even more from the rain. It used to be her father's, her mother had been wanting to use it as spare rags for washing and cleaning but Tifa unusually asked for use of it.

It probably wouldn't have come into her possession had she told her mother what she would use it for.

It was mended since she was nine, she had taken in the sides and each time she grew too big for it she would break the seam and then re-mend it too fit. Her pants were the same a worn fading brown that were to large for her small frame, she managed to fit the waist enough so that they would not sag only with the help of old leather bundle straps she had pilfered when her father was not looking, creating makeshift suspenders. He didn't miss the old ones for the cow that they had killed provided for new ones. The pants were tucked into the boots that were once her father's as well; they too had been salvaged but only recently as she been able to actually wear them.

She couldn't help think how long it will take to scrape out the mud from the boots, with all of the old cracks and crevices already filled with rocks the task will be a long one.

Her mind didn't stay too long on the clothing as she came to the tree line where the world she knew stopped and the raw uncivilized world of the forest began. Her eyes beamed upwards the trees from a distance never looked so large and forbidding, their long limbs whispering in the wind. They were hauntingly beautiful an eerie serene yet grotesque form of the woods that never looked so horror like.

It was a habit she knew that wasn't very lady like though she didn't show it in public she had a tendency to bite her bottom lip when she was thinking or nervous.

Her eyes shifted to the opening where the figure may have gone through; all traces of the man or woman were gone at least footprints as to which way they'd gone. Was she really going to go through with this? Was she really ready to start into the woods that her father adamantly stated never to go in because of the danger? This truly wasn't something that a young lady should do...

But when did that ever stop her before?

Smiling she adjusted the strap on her shoulder before taking her first step into the forest. As she waded through the forest a few yards she knelt down and set the lantern on the ground; her hand opening the satchel and feeling around for the small tinder box, and candle. The one good thing about the forest already was the cover it gave from most of the rain and wind; the candle lit easily enough and then the lantern. She replaced the box and candle back into the leather bag and grabbed the handle of the metal light.

This allowed her trek to start up again. Giggling she held the lantern up and gazed forward, this place wasn't as scary as she had first thought when standing before it the large looming trees cascading their glare downwards. Though in the back of her mind a numbing feeling of terror had swelled, it had soon as disappeared when she started through and found that it is just as she dreamed it would be…The floor was mostly grassy moss with patches of dirt here and there; it amazed her however that the roots of the trees seemed to grow above ground rather than under. They were there by the plenty and made her keep a watchful eye on the bed of the forest.

"…uh…"

She let out a sharp breath nearly making a sound but managed to contain it; that groan…it was the figure! As a skittish rabbit does when frightened by a sudden noise, she bolted from her spot to the nearest tree and hid behind it. It was lucky that she hadn't dropped the lantern from the startling scare, her eyes were wide and her breath started to go ragged, what had she been thinking!? What in the world made her think that she could come into the forest and…and do whatever it was she was doing!? Closing her eyes she bit her lip and letting the shivering nerves settle before she realized something about that groan…it was a groan of pain!

Without a second thought she snapped her eyes open and cautiously peered around the corner; holding the lantern up she couldn't make out the figure well but could see them withering on the ground. Her fingers curled on the bark of the tree as she supported herself walking around from the tree she had hidden behind. Short legs carried her closer as she held the lantern farther out in front to see if she could make out exactly who it was; for certain it was human but what else could be discovered of this mysterious figure?

"…uh…"

Another deep moan sounded from the poor person lying on the ground; her hand popped to her mouth as she arrived close enough to see the figure and who it was.

A young man lay shaking his arms and legs curled as close as they possibly could to his body. Quickly she rushed to his side, looking him over hurriedly before setting the lantern next to him, allowing the heat too partially bathe his face. His skin was paled almost white the face held such agony in a twisted form; carefully she touched his arm and his reaction was unexpected. He let out a cry of pain nearly making her fall back, his hand shot upwards to cover his arm and his body started to convulse in shock.

Quickly she flung herself on top of the young man her arms wrapping around him and her legs pinning his beneath hers. It seemed like a lucky thing that she had been so adamant on doing the work in the fields or her strength would have crippled under his might. For a young man to look so full of pain and agony his strength surprised her as he tried stretching to remove her arms. Unyielding to his request she steadfastly held tight for some strange reason she couldn't help but start to cry.

"Please…" she whispered through her beginning tears. "Everything is alright now…you are safe."

After she repeated the statement a few more times it seemed to calm the young man; his body nearly ceasing in the shakes and violent movements. She had to take a moment to calm herself as she felt his breath becoming shallow and finally evened out though she didn't really understand it at all.

Sliding off carefully watching him for a moment; she brushed back her hair and took a deep breath. There was something sincerely wrong with this boy. Standing up quickly she made a short grab for the lantern her hand stopping shy of the handle…she couldn't get her hand to go any further.

_I can't go to father but I can't leave him here, he's hurt…_

Her eyes softened as she made resolve. There was no way she could take him to her home; and there was no possible option of leaving him here to…die. No she was going to do what she could to help this young man; first however he needed shelter. Didn't her father mention that there was a valley on the other side of the forest? There were bound to be a cove or slight rock overhang at least enough to make a form of protection for the night. To get him there would prove to be little more difficult, a bundle was one thing to carry but could she rely on the strength that she worked for to carry this young man?

"I…have to try." The comment was more to reassure herself of what she was about to do.

She unsurely looked him over before grabbing his left arm and slinging it over her shoulder; followed with her right arm sliding to his waste and grabbing the belt and pulling upwards. It was difficult task to shift his weight onto her back; though hard and took several tries she had almost dropped him a few times; it seemed she was able to manage his weight. With one loud grunt she leaned forward enough to hold him on her back while she reached the sides of his legs; hoisting him up she barely had a firm enough grip, the young man was nearly twice her size.

She thought for a moment how to handle the situation now the lantern was still sitting in its quiet trepidation while she was carrying a young man that was heavy. Carefully she scuttled over to the lantern and bent over like before supporting his weight and letting the satchel lag down, as quickly as she could she hooked the lantern handle to the strap of the bag.

"…w-who…are…" his sloppy words sifted out of his mouth falling out crumpled.

"You are awake?" it wasn't like she knew what else to say she thought he was asleep.

His head shifted on her shoulder, "…who…" he breathed out.

The breath hit her neck and made her shiver; this young man…even though she knew him not his voice made her quiver. "A…who are you?"

"Mm…" he murmured before going silent again.

She wasn't able to dwell on his sudden alertness to anything considering the path was laden with large some things that made her unable to properly walk straight. With every step she had to keep feeling her way first; at the slow pace she was going she would make no progress and day would break…what kind of mess that would bring if she were not home before day break.

Her left leg hoisted upwards as she felt the uprooted tree root, it unbalanced her and she could feel the teetering weight slipping and it would have taken them both down…had a foot not stopped the fall.

She paused for a moment taking a look down at the leg before tilting her head to the young man.

"Right…" she couldn't help notice her cheeks suddenly getting hot while she nodded her head and pushed over the root.


	4. The Worries of Life

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- **A Daughters Love **----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Three: Worries of Life

* * *

"Oh mama don't you think so too?" her mouth was wide and eyes big as she scooted under the covers a sniffle coming from her nose as she covered a sneeze.

"Yes I do," Almera smiled softly at her daughter before folding the top of the quilt then tucking the side in. "All of my daughters look beautiful with curled hair."

"But mama I mean her hair bounces and bounces," she motioned an up and down wave with her hands. "It's so soft and curly! Aeris has the prettiest hair!"

"Ha," nodding in agreement the mother of the girl quietly bent over to kiss her forehead; she didn't show the concern she had at the heated skin that plagued her daughter…a fever. "Now it is time for rest darling, so you can feel all better."

"Mama when I am all better can I have curly hair too?" Marlene yawned before sinking back into her pillow. "Mary too she wants curly hair too."

"We'll see my darling, we'll see."

With a final farewell kiss she stood and strung her finger in the candle plate; quietly closing the door she sighed and touched the wooden slab. "Please goddesses…please bless my daughter, have her get better soon…"

Shaking her head she wiped her eyes of the impending tears and turned to start heading for the stairs; she stopped only as she saw her daughter at the base of the steps a basket in her arms.

"Mother," Tifa stated as she took a step forward. "I shall do the picking today, you must rest."

Almera's head tilted to the side her face slightly quizzical.

Last night she and her husband discussed the very daughter that stood before her now. Her loving husband Dane had expressed his concern and also curiosity about the daughter that was closed off. He stated that for a single moment though just ever so brief he had seen that there was life behind her; that even though every day they see this stone hollow of a girl there was so much more too her.

He stated that she had shown a face of pain when her mother announced the pregnancy. That was peculiar indeed her sisters loved the idea of a new sibling especially the fact that it could be the boy that they were all waiting for. Tifa however it would seem didn't like the idea of another child; Almera could only think that Tifa felt some sort of guilt of when she had been born. It had been the hardest time in her life and a point that she had almost lost it and Tifa as well could have died but there she stood.

"Tifa," she started her words escaping her, she wasn't sure what to say to this daughter she knew nothing of. She promised herself and her husband that they would try and start making an effort to include this daughter. It had become painstakingly clear that perhaps she was so closed off because they had been busy with her other sisters…she had been caught in the middle. "Are you sure you wouldn't like some company?"

"No mother rest is best for you and the baby," she quietly stated while shifting her arm. "Marlene should need you if she wakes up and I will not be long."

"I can help I'm not far along in my pregnancy," although she stated this she couldn't help wondering if that itself had been a lie…she was tired and rest was much needed, but there were things to be done around the household.

"I finished the cleaning early and the last chore for the morning is to pick apples," her eyes shifted to the left side where the door was before returning to her mother. "It is a good time to rest while the others are away."

"Mm." she hummed while giving a lazy nod.

This was true, all the other children and her husband had left earlier in the morning for town and wouldn't be back until nightfall knowing that the girls were looking for material for the baby's blanket. Each of them were so indecisive about the whole ordeal that they would not agree on anything for hours; and Dane would probably allow the mess to continue considering the business he will be congregating with others from the village area. Here left home were Marlene, herself and Tifa who had volunteered to stay behind but that was nothing new she wasn't one for the bustling business of the village.

"I shall be going." Tifa remarked while turning on heel and heading into the kitchen.

"Tifa…" Almera whispered softly as she cupped her cheek her husband was right…that daughter was certainly different than the others.

----

Her left foot popped up as she stepped over the root her hand holding tightly to the blanket underneath her arm while she pulled her right leg over and continued on her trek.

The forest was much different during the day than at night as she so clearly could see now the tranquil lively woods she had trekked through the night before. It had beams of light through the canopies above that shot down and gave the bed of the forest a haunting golden glow. The colorful hues the large labyrinth trees had; their long tendril of branches reaching out with leafs on their ends and small animals scattered around them.

Much to her fortune it seemed that some time ago there had once been people who traveled through the forest with the same destination she desired to reach for a second time, a pathway was created though not distinctive anymore. She carefully laid the bundle blanket atop the basket when she noticed the small insects floating around; near the flowers that laden the pathways sides. They were small white little flowers that spread their tiny silk petals out; she'd seen them a few times near the farm but not in so much abundance as this.

Noises sounded through the forest, birds and small animals at the most so she decided nothing to be too worried about.

This place was far from the horror filled nightmare she had believed last night the scary wisps and howls of the wind; the night darkness peaking the chilling fear that seemed to instill into the men of the village and her self. It was easy to be deceived by the outwards appearance of the forest how its massive trees cover such a vast portion of the land; how the entire thing seemed to be filled with a ghostly darkness.

It was alright by her that such things would occur that the truth would be revealed as she happily went about her way towards the other side of the forest; to the valley.

Last night had been one of the most strenuous nights she could have possibly endured.

She decided not to think of it for now it held memories that were still just too raw to relate; what she didn't mind thinking about was the young man after all was said and done. They had entered into the valley just an hour after she had found him laying there.

The creek had a wide width around five to six yards at her best guess; with a thigh high dip in the center she had an easier time getting him across the water rather than walking with him on her back.

Her eyes peeled from the forest floor to the distance in the trees; a smile slid across her mouth as she gazed down the pathway to the opening. Is she already close to the end? Had she been so lost in thought that she hadn't realize she was coming upon her destination? She knew that the time between her and the valley wouldn't be as much without all the added weight but still…it was fairly soon.

Shifting the weight of the objects she held in her arms she wondered if it would be enough to support the young man for the time being. Inside the basket were two loafs of freshly baked bread that she had _accidentally_ made too much of during the earlier morning breakfast. A block of cheese from their stock in the cellar though she knew her mother probably wouldn't notice she had to be cautious and make sure the block was not too big of a size. Preserves in a jar with a secure copper lid, and dried beef that she had hidden in the cellar behind the large grain barrels also stocked within her basket and a few apples she had picked this morning.

And lastly her own quilt lay bundled and folded over her arms; the stitches were golden thread and it sewn together the design of a dark blue diamond petal flower. White, gold and blue were the themes of her colors each girl in the family had specific colors designated to their person. Even their dresses were made of material with only the colors that their quilts were made of; it was a family tradition that each person was given a specific color at least until they marry.

Honestly she simply thought that it was easier for her mother to remember each girl more by color than by face as most of her family members looked very similar. Also with fatigue from a labors day of cooking, cleaning and caring for a large family colors wasn't a bad way to have reminders.

A smile crept to her mouth, an unusually giddy large smile her eyes lighting up as she walked passed the large trees that were the last bit of forest before the valley.

"Oh," once bright and happy her smile faded and her eyes quickly filled with liquid, the boy…was gone.

The valley was a beautiful natural crafted piece of land; two mountains were the sides of the valley the only spot that wasn't mountain range was the forests entrance. At least as far as she had seen last night the valley continued down further she could only assume how long it was. Figuring that the mountain was the cause of the large creek she didn't bother to investigate the surrounding area; the light had been coming soon and she had to…bandage up the poor boy.

It had been rather shocking when she first found the blood; it was all over her shirt and pants, and the young boy was bathed in it. The rain washed most of the crimson liquid off but there was still the matter of stopping the blood from continuing its flow. Being her first priority she treated the young boy as if she were treating her father; she'd watched her mother several times as the girls were instructed to in their studies of medical uses for herbs. Bandages was the second thing taught, how to cut the bandages, how tight around the wound it should be, how long before the bandages should be changed and lastly how to properly cut and tie the straps.

The young man's wounds had been fairly deep and the strips of cloth she had in her satchel hadn't been enough; she had to rip up her shirt…it was now barely something that could be called a shirt.

It was a willing sacrifice to stop the blood for the night; she didn't think her chance to come back during the day would happen at all but now that it came she wouldn't let it get away. Especially when his bandages needed to be changed as soon as possible; the most likely reason she could say why he was unconscious was loss of blood. Her mother had mentioned that losing too much blood affects people seriously they can fall asleep and never wake up…this boy…she couldn't think that it was some sort of luck she'd found him when she had.

His wounds…she had never seen anything like it before, she couldn't help but be sad for him, and also wonder what happened to him?

It wasn't her business to pry but…

Turning her head left and right she searched up and down the bank her eyes scanning every single little detail of the area. The fairly large rocks that lined the shallow area of the creek; the pebbles that rolled hither and thither and then the patches of dirt or grass that sprouted through the stone infested area. The mountain sides were steep and had several cracks and openings enough to clime through; though she doubted in his condition he would even attempt to climb such height.

In fact she was surprised he was gone at all, she figured that the strain on his wounds and at the pain he was most likely enduring how it was possible he could keep moving. Sadly she set down the basket first followed by the bundled blanket to the side; her hands smoothing it out before she stood up and took a deep breath. He couldn't have gotten far, if she ran at a good pace she could probably get half way to him or if he's collapsed again she could be there. It wouldn't be her fault…she wouldn't feel guilty about leaving him alone, about not caring for him when she was the only one who knew.

Tugging on the bow that tied her apron around her waist; she folded it quickly and placed it on the blanket. Next came the faded dark blue dress; she tugged her arms through the long sleeves with a swift movement the entire dress pulled over her head along with two white thin petty coats. Folding that much like her apron she gently settled it on the blanket and bit her bottom lip; she didn't know why but today was one of those days she wondered if she were meant to be someone else….somewhere else.

Underneath her dress instead of the young woman's attire that consisted of three thin layers of petty coat, and stockings, was something different unlike any other. She disliked everything that came along with the dress including the under parts of the ensemble; so when night came she had taken one of her petty coats and created something in the design of pants. They were white and lacy but at least they were better than the dress; they were in resemblance to pants however they had to be able to be worn underneath the dress so she had to shorten the length to around her knees.

Her arms were not covered for the shirt she wore had the sleeves cut off and the neck line dipped lower than any girl would ever dare to wear; she had made it like her fathers shirt with buttons up the front and a tie in the back to adjust the size if needed. There were ties at the bottom of the shortened pants and tied higher or lower if needed, the shirt tucked in and the only thing that wasn't pleasant of the clothes was the lace that made up most of it. Her mother insisted that even though the petty coats were not seen they should still be as beautiful as the dress that they are under and of course the girls in the family had no objections and there was only of them who gave a silent opinion that hated the idea.

Sighing she knelt down removing her worn leather shoes and faded white stockings putting them in the basket aside the dress before grabbing the basket, then stepped into the creeks shallow end and closed her eyes from the shock.

She hadn't realized the water to be so cold such as this; last night really was a blur of everything that had happened…a former shadow of what it once was.

"Cold…" she mumbled while continuing her wade into the piercing water.

Each step further into the sharp icy liquid the more she felt the cutting of winter hitting the natural balance of things. In fast approach came the season that barred the most against the humans of the world as they try to keep warm, steady and have food during the harshest season. What if the young man was still around by the time the season came…what if he was trapped into the valley with such frosted snow and unable to keep warm? Would she be able to help him still without notice of her family? Could she care for him as she intended to without striking suspicion?

Her mind halted in thought as she reached the center of the creek; the water barely beneath her undergarments, the basket held above her head. Letting out a shuddering breath she continued on her feet below skimming across numbing rocks and other sluggish things that are created in the world of water. It was a tingling feeling that spread through her legs as she quickened her step though had to be cautious of the various spots where there were larger rocks she could step on.

No use would she be if she injured herself.

Not that the young man being gone was of any thing either…still she had to be sure, absolutely sure he did not need her help.

It was the haunting thought that his life rested in her young hands; that a life of a human being really relied upon her…She had never been the spotlight of the family, never had any really big responsibilities, she just…was there. It didn't bother her as much as you may think however; because she was fairly content within the moonlit field of wheat. She enjoyed the hard labor as she worked into the night and helped the family in a way that she was actually accomplished at. Her skill with the scythe astounded her how her talent with the large blade that a grown man like her father could not use as quick and efficient as she, made her wonder.

Was her birth was meant for another purpose…that her strength and will to dream, to defy the laws that set the people apart. In the end will she be forced between the two indefinitely, will she have to choose to live in society with other peoples or will be cast out into the world to pursue her happiness of life?

She often wondered what would become of her in the years to come. What would her father do when he found out, that all the while it had been her doing everything in the night? Will he condemn her to give up such dreams before it drags their family into the nightmarish void of being shunned by all others? Or worse, would he abandon her saying she is no more part of that family than their dead cow had once been? Things like this concerned her it plagued her thoughts on how the world she loved would fall apart within just a few moments of clarity to her parents.

"His shirt…" she frowned, her legs carrying her to the other bank side and to the small indent in the stone valley wall where she had laid him to rest.

There on the ground a black lump of cloth with a few pieces of torn up dirty shirt, the once liquid blood that had drizzled from him seeped into the cloth and now was just a discolored brown. Pursing her lips she pulled the basket from atop her head and saddled it onto her side, while bending down and scooping up the black dusty material. Surprisingly something she must not have noticed as well the night before; his shirt was unusually soft for the cloth that was normally used for men attire.

Thinking for a moment she sighed while placing the basket on the highest rock and closest to the wall as she could get; then she eyed her dress for a moment before making a funny face to it and turning around. Folding her arms she tilted her head to the right side then to the left.

Which way had he gone?

Letting out a defeated breath after many minutes of hard concentrating and her mind getting a little achy from the indecision, she simply took a step to the left.

"Down seems like a better way to go." She commented to herself, it was more logical to think that he headed down river…what kind of logic she was getting it from was unknown but still she had to do something!

Bobbing her head she let a half smile cross her lips before she stopped again and swiftly went to the basket she had placed down. Slipping her hand into the woven carrier her fingers trailed across different things before it hit the strips of cloth she had brought to replace the shirt bandages, and make sure his wounds aren't getting infected.

In order to make it easier for her to carry she wrapped her apron on and set it too the side, pulling the corners through the waist wrap creating a makeshift pouch. With her knew destination set out before her she quickly started a fast pace step her arms swinging too and fro as she gained momentum. Time was of the essence, something she had been ignoring up until the point she realized the sun had moved signaling that it was an hour passed since she had been home. It would be suspicious to her mother if she were to show up later than any more of two hours, luckily she had a thought that this might happen and picked quite a bit of apples that should look like a full two hours of work.

The valley was pretty much the same as you continued on the southern route, the other side of the bank where she had come from was covered by the vast forest acting as the wall and mountain range was the stone wall on the other. It had rocks the size of cows and bigger, she had various encounters with boulders far larger than her father standing at his full height.

Her eyes widened as she gazed further ahead, twenty yards down the river path was a massive rock pile. Taking a quick glance to the side of the large mountain she saw a large hole seeming to be the culprit in supplying the quantity of rocks. She dashed frantically towards the pile when she had caught an unusual color of something bunched up on the ground.

This definitely wasn't good, not the rocks those she could handle, it was…

"More bandages…" she knelt down and picked up the shirt pieces, they were still tied together so either he slipped them off or they fell off. "Oh no!" her hand clutched the cloth tighter as she gave it little regard and darted up the pile of rocks.

She slipped and fell several times getting nicks and cuts all over her though she had little care for them; all that mattered was the small cloth in her hand that still had fresh blood on it. The young man couldn't be far, not if there was still the smooth liquid all over the cloth and sure enough as she reached the peak of the large stone mound. She saw there at the base a body quivering to keep steady; the shaking was evident and if she didn't know better her ears picked up a slight gasping sound.

All common thought flew from her mind as she nearly leapt from the highest stone down to the young man; she could barely remember calling out to him….

But something she did see as her legs carried her down the stones, was as the young man turned his head with great difficulty…was his eyes.

Those enchanting capturing sapphire eyes…


	5. The Cogs Begin to Turn

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- **A Daughters Love **----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Four: The Cogs Begin to Turn

* * *

It seemed to her that the moment he looked up and gazed upon her with those eyes that could bore a hole into the depths of ones soul…she lost herself.

Her breath had ceased and for a moment where time had stopped and the world was no more; she lost every sense of herself and all that she could see was this young man. Time transcended slowly as she looked upon a face that held no story, no significant meaning but all that was of him had been compounded into those beautiful eyes. However that was only a single second in time when she came completely rendered into a state of uselessness.

Broken through the seeming lost time stream she carefully but swiftly scaled down the mound with deathly precision and strides that should have caused her extreme difficult and surely enough to fall. But no such thing happened as her feet clapped against the dusted ground and stepped forward to where the young man had propped himself upon a good sized boulder. She bit her lip frantically as she knelt down next to him and allowed her hands work freely they seizing the opportunity to scan his body and check the damage that had occurred with his distance of travel.

Indeed the wounds had opened with the strenuous task of climbing the large hill of unstable boulders; he was shirtless which helped display the large amount of liquid that had begun to dry from the heat. First she knew she had to get him back to the small cave like area, it wasn't safe for him not with what could be lurking in the forest. Just because she had not seen anything the previous night or this day did not mean there was no reason not to worry for beasts. The rain had been a stroke of luck in drowning out the scent that the amount of blood he had been losing; but today was no exception…

"What should I do?" she whispered while pulling slightly on a strip of cloth tightening the slacking end, her other hand heading to his side to make sure it wouldn't tighten to the point it would snap or be too tight.

Biting the inside of her cheek she unsurely glanced behind her the brown eyes she had shifting towards the end of the rockslide that had occurred. The river was her best chance…but also just as risky as if she were to climb back up the mound of boulders with him. The water was so icy that it could help but damage as well, he was so weak as it was he might suffer a terrible cold…her father had almost died one winter because of a cold that made his toes turn black.

She could _not_ let that happen to this boy!

With the decision settled she stood up and untied her apron, the new straps would be no use to anyone wet, even if she were to bandage him now the water would make them sag and the purpose would be for nothing. So she carefully made sure that the apron was closed enough that they would not fall out grabbed a good sized rock and slipped it inside. A short observance of her target she stepped back with her right leg and pulled her right arm back as well, no sooner than she had done enough to get into position she was already releasing the apron and letting it fly.

She could only hope that it landed close enough to the bottom of the mound so that when she gets to the other side she wouldn't have to leave the young man alone for too long to search for the strips that might have landed upon the rocks. Next came a task that she hadn't expected or even thought for a moment that she would ever have to do again; she awkwardly reached for his right arm. His eyes were still open but had a glazed surface much like you would see when the first frost of winter comes and makes a layer of ice on the surface of water. The incredible glittering eyes were dazed, far gone to something that was not among the conscious or perhaps the blood loss is the cause of the blank face.

She bit bottom lip while shakily grabbing his right arm and lifting it around her shoulder, almost exactly mimicking the movements the night that they had met.

Her strength however was not hindered by the rain but there was the pressure of time. Normally she would be good at accurately guesstimating the time that she had been out. However the turn of events skewed her natural clock and now she was franticly measuring the fact that it would be only two hours before her mother would get suspicious. With luck perhaps she would over sleep while taking her nap; although that was out of the ordinary. It was from her mother that she had gained the natural body clock that would alarm her instinctively to certain things; as if they had made a mental note and their body subconsciously would alert them.

The young man whomever he was had been awake until just seconds ago; she realized that he had long since closed his eyes and she was free without distraction of those ethereal eyes gazing at her. She shuddered just to think of them, how they could easily just rip a hole through ones heart with the intensity inside of them. Being young didn't mean that she wasn't observant and understood things that most adults think is impossible for a child. However she had been so quiet and distant from her family at home that she had simply become tired of not having much to do; she started watching her family. What made them do some of the things they did, what habits that you could see well enough so you can predetermine what they would do next without having to guess.

It had been a fun game for her to learn the little details of her family, the habits that came into extreme usefulness when she attempted at her usual nightly escapades.

She took a deep breath while stepping forward her foot making contact with several rocks but she paid them little attention; she had to have a clear head for what she was going to attempt. Luckily she is at better strength than she had been the night when she found him; her body was not weary of a night's run in the rain and her already sore nerves from the night before. That didn't mean though that it was any easier; she was consciously trying to do as little damage to the freshly bleeding wound in his torso as well as the one on his thigh. The gouges that his body had sustained were now ripping apart yet again because of his actions; the fact that he was able to move at all was a mystery to her.

He must have suffered a great deal…

Her feet hit the water again and just as before the feeling of thousands of needles striking them came swiftly as the current flowed. Clenching her jaw tightly, for she knew that the longer she hesitated the worse off the young man would be, her legs pushed forward entering further into the thick deeper area. Her thighs burned as if fire was scolding her flesh as she felt her body start to numb. The small legs and feet that carried her and the young man, pumped as fast as they could though progress was slow from the slick covering that was laced on the rocks at the bottom. Her arms were holding on as tightly as they could with the water that was now splashing every which way upon them both. At one point she could feel her right foot arching to step forward, only to feel her toes sliding backwards.

The misstep caused a great deal of grief, when her body lunged forward being completely submerged into the deathly ice grip of the river. Everything happened within seconds but for unexplainable reasons, the moments like these always felt like a lifetime. She had let go with her right hand to steady herself underwater as best she could with his weight still pushing her down. As fast as she could she brought her right leg parallel to her left and thrust upwards breaking the surface with their bodies. For an adult or even a young boy this task would not have been so difficult considering their height; but for a twelve year old girl who wasn't tall at all, it had been a terribly great feat.

She plowed through the rest of the way making a shaky haste to the small bank line and resting for a moment never letting him down; if she did then she probably wouldn't be able to pick him back up, not for a while anyways.

It hadn't taken as long as she had thought to drag him back to the small overhang where her basket, blanket and assortment of things to tide him over for the days of his recovery. She almost thought about tying him down to make sure he wouldn't attempt such a stupid thing again; but then he would be useless by himself and she could not stay here to watch over him for the whole day. Kneeling down she slid his body from atop hers and carefully rested him against the hard stone surface of the large mountain side; her brow scrunched as she watched his body that was half dressed shiver from the cold shock he had just been dragged through. Laying out the blanket on him she made sure the sides were tucked in tightly before turning swiftly and dashing back down the side of the river; the wind stinging her entire body as it added an icy touch to her wet body.

The apron was thankfully at the bottom of the rock mound that she had climbed over a fair distance actually so her throw had been right on. Scooping it up and doubling back she slowed her pace down as she saw the young man trying to stand.

"Stop!" she yelled out while running the remainder of the way.

He must have been quite startled by her because his hand slipped from pulling himself up and he fell to the ground on his bottom. His head snapped to her the sun kissed blonde hair that was unnaturally spiky swayed alongside his movements; and those incredible eyes were filled with shock and surprise.

"You shouldn't move," she hadn't meant it to come out as scolding as it had, but she was angry and upset, being rational wasn't at the top of her list. "If you keep trying to move you'll make your wounds worse and you could die!"

Not wasting any time she went to her satchel and pulled out the herbs; scuttling next to him and ripping the blanket off in a flurry she began to work. She could feel the young man's eyes fixated on her never straying as she removed carefully the crimson bandages that were soaked. He never flinched or moved as she dabbed the herbs along his wound and then finally started to put the new fresh dressings around him. The bandages had to go around his waist and back; which was much easier due to his help by leaning forward. As her temper cooled down and her mind leveled out she started to…feel a little embarrassed for her outburst. She never before had, had any reason to ever feel like she had stepped over a line or crossed a barrier, but her cheeks already started to feel hot.

He was a finely built young man, she would give him that. Not a speck of unhealthy lifestyle was on him as she kept wrapping back and forth. His shoulders were broad and well built; his muscles were finely toned and they looked like they were seasoned with many a good days work. He had various little scars that probably could only be seen if they were as close as her. She dared not yet to gaze at his face for her cheeks would probably grow as hot as the sun; he was handsome that was for sure, she hadn't focused on it before because it hadn't been important but now that she wasn't preoccupied with anything but his body. She had been bound to think about it eventually though it wasn't that important to her; there was still that fact that she hadn't ever really been around boys…at all.

She wasn't like her prettiest sister who had boys that crowded around her and begged for the slightest look; they brought her gifts mostly flowers because they are her favorite. To boys she didn't exist and that was okay she wasn't looking to impress boys or flutter her eyelashes for gifts; instead she saw them quite like a competition. Who she would be faster than with a scythe or who she could outrun, there had been a few crushes on the handsome select but this young man blew them from the very spot they stood. He had height and builds of a good worker something very important by her standards; his eyes were impeccable and above all they shed a similarity to her own.

"I have to do your leg now." Thinking it better to let him know what she was doing when she went to his leg and started to roll up the already torn up pant leg.

He didn't say anything nor seem to object as she wrapped around his thigh tying the end and fixing the small little bunches that occurred. Pulling back she finally flicked the hair that had slapped itself against her face out of the way; her matted hair from the water and her white undergarments stained brown from mud adding the fact that they were wet. Standing up she went to the basket and grabbed her dress along with the other set of undergarments pulling them over her head, and then tying the apron around her waist. Putting her shoes back on and slicking her hair back while lacing it into a braid she fixed herself as presentable as she could.

"I brought enough food to last you through tonight and tomorrow," she stated while grabbing the basket from the rock she had set it upon and walking back over to him. "There's bread, cheese and preserves, some dried meat and apples. It should last a few days and the blanket will keep you warm at night. It's my fault that your shirt is in pieces but I will get you some new clothes," finally getting up the courage to speak to him face to face she turned towards him. His eyes had their full attention on her, a little unsettling but she shrugged it off, he was after all just a couple years older than her by guessing. "I will be coming back tomorrow night so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try running off again."

When she was through she thought for a second about anything else she might need to tell him.

"Cloud, my…name is…Cloud."" His voice deep and scratchy not something pleasant to hear but that was to be expected.

Her eye brows raised as she watched him shakily hold up his hand; smiling softly she knelt down and smoothing her dress underneath her so she didn't have to worry about the rocks. Taking his hand gently she shook it.

"I'm Tifa," she wasn't as intimidated by him as she had been before; her eyes softened as she realized how smooth his touch was, even though the skin was rough on his hand. "I have to go."

Time was of the essence now that she was back into control of her senses; luckily she knew she hadn't surpassed the two hour limit so she had just enough time if she ran through the forest to get back. Standing up she turned around and started back towards the river bank before biting her bottom lip and turning her head.

"It's not safe if you try to keep leaving," she commented while taking off her shoes and stockings and bunching up her dress and underskirt to hold up from getting wet. "I won't stop you…but you could die…I don't want you to die so please be careful."

With that she crossed the icy waters; put her shoes and stockings back on and dashed through the forest on the path that she had come through. All the while she felt a soft warm liquid stream of light tears rolling down her cheeks. She had been so afraid for him; she had worried to the edge of her life as she saw him bleeding the way he was. It hadn't been until she finished wrapping him and making sure that he was alright did she feel a sense of relief. She didn't want him to die, she didn't want to lose something that was her own…dare she say friend. He wasn't like everyone else; he didn't shun her because she did things that weren't normal for girls, perhaps it was just a gracious attitude because she saved his life. Whatever the case may be she felt for once in her entire life that she wasn't strange or so abnormal that no one would accept her…

There was something about that young man's eyes when he looked at her, a kindness…something sweet and gentle that made her, Tifa feel special.

It was a feeling that swelled in her heart as she dashed passed the tree line and into the clearing of the world that she had grown up it. The warm sensation of something new; that fed the fire inside of her making her eager to want more as she climbed over the fence with ease. She felt a drive boiling up that gave her something nothing else in the world could satisfy her in; a purpose.

She had a purpose now; a sole responsibility that belonged only to her. Not mowing her father's wheat in the night, not weeding or watering or picking from their family garden, not mending or sewing her sister's dressings. Tifa had a responsibility that entailed her, she must fulfill her silent promise to watch over and be caretaker for that young man…no, Cloud. Her feral beast that lived inside her soul had been quenched of its long drought; the raging winds and howling beast could now feel a calm breath of freshness. For so long she had waited for this moment to come; how she had dreamed and desired in her soul to finally have if for only a while, a true place in this world.

The reason why she had decided that choosing to nourish and strengthen her inner most desire of doing things that were not suited for girls; why she secluded herself and pulled away from her family. She did not have a place in the family ranks; she was the daughter that was a shadow and faded out of sight so easily that you would have to look for her not to miss her.

Tifa was the outcast, with no place but in her own making.

Now it felt as though she had been given a break from the normal ways in which she hid away and kept to herself. With this arrival of a young man in need she felt finally that her role in the world would become that of a useful one more so than just assisting her mother in daily tasks, or secretly helping her father. Yes that was a good deed and the way she preformed and perfected her midnight endeavors had become a ritual of nightly release…but something was still missing, a void that had yet to be filled.

Smiling she strode up to the bushels of apples that she had picked previously to make it look as though she had been picking for the two hours; she lifted one only to stop in her strides towards the house when Myrk and the wagon carrying very happy chatting girls pulled around the barn and to the front. Her father jumped from his seat and went to the side of the wooden carrier; helping each daughter to dismount and walk to the house. They were home sooner than anyone had initially expected; and Tifa standing as she was felt her fingers grinding into the weaves of the basket.

She hadn't expected them home so early…how lucky had she been to get home when she did…

"Tifa!" her father called out again while unhooking the golden feathered bird and patting its back. "Come help me with Myrk."

The twelve year old girl didn't hesitate as she left her shock and worry behind her with each step; shedding away the frightfully cheery disposition and resuming her stoic solemn self. It was one thing to show that young man who she really was but to her family it would be as though she had been cursed; or crazy which was just as bad or rather worse than being cursed. She wasn't sure exactly if she believed in the goddesses that many people say existed or if she thought it was just a bunch of made up lies. It didn't bother her really either way and it probably wouldn't ever just because she didn't think that it mattered. Regardless she was twelve and had years to think about it; that being said she carried the basket of apples towards the house intending to put them into the cellar before helping her father.

"Are those the apples you picked?" he questioned while running a hand through his graying hair, his eyes scanned over the basket that had plenty of bright green apples for sweetness and some ruby red that were probably delicious. "You did good, is that the only basket?"

"No there are two more," she responded while placing the basket on the ground and opening the door, her father however came to her aid and picked up the basket to follow her so she didn't have to go through too much trouble. "Thank you."

"Say Tifa," he started his voice sounded a little less stern than usual. "What's your favorite color?"

Tifa stopped in her step and turned around to meet her fathers uneasy gaze; he was standing in the doorway with the basket of apples seeming a little lost as she stared up at him with a questioning gaze. Her father _never_ asked her anything neither did her siblings or her mother…indeed this was strange.

"I suppose I like the color blue." She finally replied while turning around and opening the cellar door.

Shifting uncomfortably her father went down into the cellar and placed the apples in their designated area before returning and escorting his daughter outside to go for the other bushels. They said no more as they crossed their yard to the edge of the orchard and he looked to the next two baskets. It was odd he thought as he picked up one of the bushels and Tifa the second; he wondered how she had managed to get what seemed like perfect apples. They had neither bruises from being dropped nor holes from worms; and what's more it seemed like with ease she carried a heavy weighted basket. In fact, he glanced to her for a moment unable to see the mechanics of her body because of the dress that was covering it. Tifa…

His eyes widened for a moment…

He had to be going insane; he had to be absolutely mad to even let that thought enter into his mind.

There was no way his twelve year old emotionless daughter could be the one that was…

Taking a sharp breath he shook his head that was a ridiculous crazy idea that was to farfetched to even being possibly true. Yet as they continued their way towards the house even more notions; even more thoughts and wonders popped into his head.

Then it hit him. He had never thought about it before perhaps out of fear that it may have been some mysterious powers at work or maybe people who would kill him had he found out who they were. He had never had the courage to stay awake into the night and watch from a sheltered place and find out once and for all who the one mowing the field of wheat was.

The idea never went away. Not as he expressed its stupidity to his wife; not as he dressed for the night, not as he laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Tifa couldn't be the one…

…but he would never know until…


	6. A Day of Loneliness

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- **A Daughters Love **----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Five: A Day of Loneliness

* * *

The sun was bright.

Much too bright for his liking.

He let out a loud yawn but it was cut short by the hissing sound that came right after when his torso stretched and his newly bandaged wound felt like it had been slightly torn. Taking a moment to let the pain wash away he hesitated while opening his eyes; they were met with an array of early morning colors with the light blue sky being the dominant of them all.

It was morning already much to his displeasure. He had hoped to sleep for longer and regain some of the much needed energy he had lost on that foolish idiotic attempt to be a man and leave the safety of this area. Though he had known how risky it was to try and travel in the condition he was in; he couldn't help feel like staying here alone or waiting for whomever it was that helped him the previous night was not really in his best interest. The debt he would have to pay would have been substantial and on his list of things that he hated the most; being indebted to someone was nearly at the top.

Yesterday he had thought that if he could just make it far enough away they would not come looking for him, and he would be free from their help. How wrong had he been? His travels were cut extremely short by that rockslide that had probably occurred sometime in the recent past few days; once he had hit the bottom of the other side, his energy was shot and the wound was seeping even more blood.

Had she not appeared when she had…he would be dead.

What a shock it had been to find that the savior who he had been so adamant on getting away from would be…a young girl. Just around the age of twelve or thirteen he had to guess; only a couple years younger than himself. She wasn't like any girl he had ever met. Other than the fact that she had been dressed down into her undergarments that looked like make shift pants and a shirt; she had a look on her that he had just never seen in a girl. In men, plenty of times simply because most of them had a drive for something and it didn't matter what it was or maybe who it was for. However only a few times had he ever seen in his life the look that, that young girl had shown him as she scaled down the side of the rocks.

Not once had she stumbled or fallen; not once did she glance down to see where her feet were leading her, her eyes had stayed completely on him. That in of its self made her something out of the ordinary.

After that he blacked out.

Only to wake when he felt his submerging body going underneath an icy thickness of water; he could feel his very being tremble under the weight and his wounds that already disabled him becoming the root of most of the pain. Even through the midst of it all in those brief seconds he watched hazily though his eyes the young girl able to push her body upwards enough to get them out of the frost bitten liquid. Her strength as she continued to pull on trudging through the water that felt as though it was eating them alive; she still managed to get to the bank and drag him all the way back here.

No normal girl at such a young age could pull off a feat such as this one, and because of this he remained silent while he watched her dress his wounds. She had petite small hands that were delicate to the touch but there was no mistaking the rough patches where she had continuously used something to the point where her soft skin had hardened against it. He didn't know nor understood exactly how or why she had hands like that; women in society were breed to be homemakers and mothers. That girl though…

The look in her eyes it what gives her strangeness away.

He still could only imagine those wild brown eyes that had red tint to the color; they shined with a refined coat of gloss that magnified the beauty of her feral eyes. She had a look that he had seen in himself; a defiant desire to do only the wishes that manifested themselves within their own souls, and society restraints meant nothing. Her eyes as bright and stunning as they were not the only appealing features she had; no he had come to notice all of her as he watched her work silently. The childish chubby cheeks that still adorned her face from younger years were beginning to slightly dissolve and a true shape was forming. Her hair that was matted against her face because of the water was a thick rich chocolate that curled at the ends naturally; with smaller strands of hair in the front.

When she smiled…he had to hold his breath for some odd reason he couldn't help be infatuated instantly with that soft curve of her small pink lips. Her voice was tender and kind not necessarily soft as most girls intend to sound but it held a different sway…a truth. Why did he feel so enthralled by her?

Running a hand through his golden mane he shook his head.

What made her special was the fact that she, like him, was not normal. He took a deep breath while pulling himself to sit up against the stone wall and look out at the small river bank. His hand going to the surprisingly good wraps around his torso; she had done well and the herbs help dissolve some of the pain. What made him nervous or more really a little afraid was the fact that he…wanted to speak to her more. There really was no point in trying to deny to him self that he didn't find her intriguing; that she didn't fascinate him with her defiant acts towards the role that she supposedly played in the world.

She made him wonder what would drive her to do something like this, when it would be going against everything.

There were so many possibilities as to her actions he wasn't sure if there was an end to them; only that he felt compelled to stay here and try to find out…at least for what little time he would need to heal and be on his way.

As much as he was interested in staying here, he did have responsibilities and other things that he needed to take care of as soon as he could. One of his very unique and out of the ordinary abilities is the fact that his body given enough time heals faster than normal bodies.

It was one of the reasons why he was even put in this mess to begin with.

Oh grief just thinking about it made his head hurt. That entire day had been the worst day of his life from sun up to sun down and after the fact too. Though he hadn't died in result of the horrible luck that he had suffered and the incompetence of everyone he had been with; he still didn't consider that day at all ending well. He wondered though if any of his group had survived like he had; though considering how he survived he doubted that it was likely.

Biting into a loaf of the bread she had set next to him in the basket he let out a drag of air that he had pent up in frustration. This day was a perfect day, no clouds in the sky the rain had all but cleared up the river were filled with even more cold water and the woods were probably buzzing with life. He didn't exactly fancy dried meat just because he hated chewing till the point his jaw hurt; sure it was better than nothing but he could always find something to hunt. Those woods would have fresh meat just bouncing around for the taking and he could barely move without damaging his wounds.

"Tifa." He stated aloud trying out her name on his lips…it was a sweet taste just as refreshing and sugar filled as when you bite into the ripest strawberry.

Her name wasn't a common one that was for sure; most girls were named after their mothers who were named after their mothers and so on. This name was different from anything he had actually heard so finding her again would have the benefit of being able to pick out from a majority of girls. When had he begun thinking of finding her again? Perhaps it was the heat and the fatigue from his wounds…or more over that he was sitting alone having nothing to do but dwell on the only other thing that was actually of any interest to him. It was unusual for him to think so much of a young girl; even though he is at the age where he would begin to court girls and prepare to find a wife for marriage, he had never been one to even begin thoughts on them.

He had been too busy thinking about important things in his life; trying to hold up his family's name in a hall of honor and passing the ranks where his father just never seemed to be able to. His natural talents and abilities doubled his standing in an already higher arch of society but he wanted to do more; wanted a name for himself, not just inheriting the one his father earned. Every boys dream is to one day surpass his father and become something more; something better.

He had already done that.

At one point in his life he had been shy, timid and a useless son when it came to hard decisions and things that required a man's authority. There were no other terms only that he had been weak. He didn't want to take on being the adult male in his household being the only son; he had no desire to be the one making the decisions that would affect the world around him.

Everything changed when his father died. He had to watch the world that he so adamantly wanted to avoid and have no part in crumble around his mother. She being a woman and taking on his father's vast fortune was subjected to horrid things by those around her because they wanted to make a profit off of the loss of her husband. That was when he changed every aspect of himself to fit the criteria that would be sufficient enough to carry on what his father could no longer do. Things calmed themselves after he started to take the reins of the family fortune and shield his mother by putting himself out there for others to ridicule.

But ridicule they did not. He had decided that to fit the path he had chosen for life he would not only need to be strong in mind but also in body. At a young age his father had taught him various things in the world of combat for even where they lived had violence; he would need to be able to defend himself if the time were to ever arise. That was how he met the only other guy he could really call friend; even still though he has acquaintances that he deems alright to be around, there was really only one person he would even consider to call friend. It is because of the way that people treated him as a child that he just can't trust them to the fullest; he wants nothing to do with the ones that mocked him and treated him poorly because he was weak.

It didn't matter anyways, he cared no more what those fools thought of him, and all that mattered was what he was capable of. How much further could he push himself before he reached the limit, could he surpass the limit even then? That was his drive…that's what made the fire inside him burn like acid and scorch every inch of him. He knew exactly what he wanted and he was going after it letting nothing stand in his way and stopping for no one…but…

"…Tifa…"

She was doing the same thing wasn't she?

In that dress she was the young girl that would grow into being a homemaker and mother only caring about the things of homes and children. However…when she has that look in her eyes…

Cloud closed his eyes and took a deep breath, those eyes made him wonder.

He let his thoughts drift away as he gazed upwards into the clear sky that was a blanket over the world below; the suns shooting rays of light beaming and brightening everything they touched. It would be hours before he was in the company of Tifa again; but what to do for the hours of being alone? There wasn't much he could do that didn't require moving…however…He did smell a disgusting musk; his nose twitched slightly at the stench trying to find the source when he realized, it was him. It was a nasty iron like smell that hung in the air looming around crawling all over him.

Pushing upwards on his hands his back slid against the stone wall his legs quaking beneath him. His body wasn't following the speed of his mind and taking more time to make a small movement; their sore joints continuously threatening to give way. No matter how much he willed his battered body it could only move at its own pace and he would just have to cope with the sluggish movements.

It had been a decision to bathe as best he could before Tifa's return. He couldn't believe that she could actually sit there smelling the rancid odor and not keel over just with one waft. Even he couldn't stand its disgusting mixture of ground together old and molding things; the blood only making it a sticky iron cast ring on the edges of it.

Walking to the edge of the river bank he let his body just fall to the ground in a heap; his back barely supporting him up on its own as he slowly tore a piece of cloth from his pants. Dipping it into the freezing water he ringed it out before slapping it against his hot skin. The contrast between the two temperatures burned together battling for dominance as he started from his knees and up; his body refrained from letting him lean any farther forward than he already was.

This already becoming the highlight of the day he dipped the cloth back into the water and letting it dampen before pulling it out.

Only it didn't come out.

He tugged on it again but it remained stationed where it was; shaking his head he couldn't believe his luck as he reached out with his other hand to find the source of whatever was detaining the cloth. His fingers scanned the bottom of the cloth and over the few rocks that it covered; when they came across one stone that was far smoother than any of the others. Its surface felt as glass or maybe the softest silk; he dropped the cloth to his side when he yanked the stone from beneath the water. Bringing it closer to his face he couldn't believe what a stone he'd found; its white shimmering surface remained even after the water had all dropped from it, the glittering specks inside it reminded him briefly of stars. It was round in shape having a few crude edges that didn't match the form well but they could be fixed by shaving it down delicately.

It wasn't too large more flat in shape than round; it looked to him as a diamond shaped but with rounded edges as only a stone could do.

Cloud fondled the stone in his hand for a moment before looking back to his small little area; the knife could be used to make a small hole but it would take a while. If he was careful he could smooth it out to have more of a shape to it; in all it wouldn't take that long considering he had nothing pressing to do with the next few hours of his life…

Setting the stone on his lap he rushed in finishing his bathing attempt; and returning to the overhang of rock with a little more ease.

He would take his time…

Make it perfect…

A necklace…

A gift.


	7. Rescuer Needs Rescuing

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- **A Daughters Love **----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Six: Rescuer Needs Rescuing

* * *

This night was a rare night; there hadn't been many of these for months and to be lucky enough to have it come during this time must be a blessing.

Tifa released the deep breath of fresh air that she had taken in while walking out from the barn and looking over the night covered land. The moon held her sway with the large cascade of light that made a haunting brightness; the shadows that dance still kept their mysterious glide while everything had a slight change in their color. She loved when the moon bathed the world in its beautiful light the very essence of purity touching every living thing from its spot in the sky. It was rare when the sun fell beyond the mountains that the moon would shed its ethereal glow and illuminate the world just as if it were day.

These were her favorite nights to work in the fields when she could see everything so clearly…as if she were allowed to work out during the day when the sky was not a blanket of darkness…but a soft plush layer of blue. She wondered what it would feel like to work during the daylight when the world was working and pushing on in life; and the bugs were awake, the heat of the sun…she could imagine but imagining will never truly let her experience. She had decided earlier in the day that she would start on the fourth quarter of the field when her father mentioned at dinner that he would be starting as well. Though she would do less than normal considering she had to return to visit Cloud and check him over; the bandages needed to be changed as well seeing as how he had reopened his wounds.

The young brunette girl gripped the rough wooden handle; the one that she had held many times before. There were two different grip spots for two different sets of hands. Her fathers and her own, she made sure to grip just a little bit lower than her fathers so he wouldn't notice the extra ware on the wooden base. The scythe's blade was a work of art, handed down through her father's family each generation creating their own field that would be mowed by the same scythe. The blade would be re-layered with a thin sheet of metal, polished and furnished with a new molding to hold it in place and lastly sharpened to perfection. It would neither break nor dull for years she wasn't sure how many but to her it seemed that every time she picked it up it felt newer than the day it had been made.

It was twice her size and weighted down heavily she knew…but to her it was almost like picking up a stick a fallen tree branch from the orchard.

Strange as that was she never dwelt too long on her abnormalities; or really what made her normal.

In any case she was going to do her job that she had set out to do for years and help out her family in the only real way she knew how. To help her father ensure that they could stay here for the remainder of the time that they needed to before they would marry and leave…well at least her sisters. She wasn't sure exactly if there was any chance she would marry; not because she didn't think a young man wouldn't ask her more along the lines as it would make her feel trapped. She wouldn't be able to do the things she dared to do at night if she were to marry; her life would be restricted to the world of the homely mother. Even if it was an impossible thing to ask for she wanted a husband who would ask her to help with the wheat; to plow or hunt, she wanted to do the things that men did.

Why was it so wrong that she do these things? What made it improper or out of place that she does things just as good as the young men…even better to say.

Shaking her head she decided not to go down that road of thoughts as she had done in the very beginning of it all; the questioning, the wondering and the doubt. It wasn't a good thing to doubt when you've already begun something and have been doing it for years.

Walking swiftly out into the field she examined the last quarter that was the last portion before winter would come and dissolve everything away. She estimated that at least six bundles could be fully made but any more would half the time she would have to be able to spend with Cloud. Her fingers tapped around the long wooden stem of the scythe; she clicked her tongue before walking to the edge of the square field and readying herself to begin. The way the wheat had been grown specially to make the length long and more abundant at the tips; Tifa had to be careful that with each stroke not to crack the stems or the wheat would nearly be useless. When she had first started that was the process she had worked on and remembered the steps that her father had taken while she watched him.

Time moved on as life dictates and she began to work in her own pace the motions becoming easier and the steps becoming faster she evolved the ways of wheat mowing into something else. The process for her own body to be as efficient as possible the way she handled the scythe; the amount of wheat that would be mowed down each time she swung and the repetitive motions that would follow the first swing. Each night that she had worked was a learning experience on how to hold and swing the scythe; and with every time she developed even more to the point where it appeared, she could mow down just about any field that came in front of her. She had yet to test the theory out on a field that she had never worked before but it didn't mean a thing as long as she could use the scythe to its fullest as well as her own, she had no doubt that the field would be cut in half the amount of time that a two men would take to cut it.

Her right foot slid backwards as she switched the position of the scythe to a downwards slant; the blades curve was now near her feet and her hands gripped the wood tightly. The first swing would always be from a slanted upwards slash giving the base of the wheat a semi-slant cut; it was actually beneficial to the wheat in many ways she had found out and much easier to make continuous strokes afterwards.

She could feel her hair fly around her; the wild tresses that were no longer constricted to the braid that she was daily forced to wear no longer held any importance. Her legs that had bent slightly at the knee and turned parallel with the motion of her arms; the small petite body she had moved all of its muscles, nerves and joints at once in a perfect maneuver.

From there it was just as though the wind was picking up without hesitation, without cause to stop.

The night treaded onwards as she worked diligently and carefully to prepared the nights worth of wheat. Her mind though struggling to hold desperately onto the focus that she had for the wheat; she couldn't help rather than jump to the excitement of rushing off to Cloud.

Tifa however then felt a sudden sort of dread.

Why did she care so much for him? Was it only the fact that he brought her something new and exciting, gave her a real purpose to get up during the day and prepare things for him? Is it really only because she felt that it was her one and only thing that didn't seem wrong nor had that tint of sadness because she could not show… Cloud held a special part of her life that she did not show anyone; he saw a part of her that had been hidden so well that for three years no one even knew of the nightly things she did.

Stopping only when she realized she had cut a bundles more worth from the wheat she shook her head; scolding herself as she headed quickly back to the barn and set the scythe down against the wall. Her next tool was the rake that would group together the wheat and make it simpler to pack and strap the bundles. She did as usual when it came time to rake and cut grabbing the long knife for the ends. It had a leather cover that went missing and the blade was becoming dull to the edge being used by both herself and her father. Making a mental note to watch the dull steel as she ran it across the wheat; it wouldn't do her good to have even just the smallest amount of wheat crack, it would defeat the purpose. The rake wasn't as significant as the scythe and its history; there had been several rakes throughout the years and several more to be expected.

It was made of a thin metal as most of them were however it did have a customization that made the ends wider than most. Not wanting to have to come back until the bundling was done she gathered up the pairs of straps needed for the bundles and wrapped them around her waist tying a loose but sturdy knot.

On a lighter note she was extremely happy with the luck she had earlier in the day.

Her father had decided to throw out a few of his pants and shirts; her mother agreeing that they weren't fitting and not worth mending for it would take more over a few hours. For Tifa though it was sheer luck because they had come her way at a time that she needed them the most. During the free time that she had attained Tifa had, even against the wills of her heart sat down and quietly began to sew. As quickly as she could as fast as her small hands would weave the tiny metal needle through the cloth, piecing together as many materials as she could to create two shirts. The first one was for herself the new and improved work shirt that had not only an adjustment strap for her size but also for her sleeves.

She actually found that having no sleeves was good for a hot day or a cool night when the breeze wasn't too harsh. Her body had grown since the last time she had worn them which was only a few days ago; her mother had told her now that she was at the young woman age her body would grow fast…but she didn't expect it to be this fast. The pants were also made with an adjustment strap at the bottom so she could pull them up to her waist and button them to stay. It was rather ingenious enough to make her praise herself for the idea somewhat; well at least for her train of thought she had come to think of it as brilliant. The second shirt and pants were for Cloud stitched together better to fit his size which she blushed at the thought that she even knew his measurements enough to do mend the clothes for him.

Pulling at her hair and wrapping it with a piece of cloth that she sometimes used for dabbing the sweat that came with the work. It flapped around but stayed in the confines of the cloth as she began the second half of her work.

Two hours came and went quickly as she raked and put piles together her hands working as fast as they would allow. Then when seven good piles of wheat were finished she started the wrapping process with the straps. It wasn't as easy for her since her arm span wasn't as large as her father's but she still managed to do it in less time with a better tightening process that didn't crack the stems. After that came another two hours that was left for beheading the wheat and piling the grain into piles for tomorrow. She left the rest of the process to her sisters and mother only worrying about the first part that came along with mowing the wheat down. It was an art to her that came having a talent with her hands to be able to do so well what many of the men she knew couldn't.

Finally finished with her small night's work that took up the amount of time she had estimated; hastily she hung the rake in its designated spot, cleaned and returned the long knife. Lastly she spent a little extra time cleaning the scythe and making sure it was cleaner than before simply because it was a prized tool to her. It was special and needed to be treated as such meaning the up most care must come from not only her father who it belonged to but also any other person that might use it. Carefully replacing the scythe to its spot that hung on the wall she took a breath while running a hand through her semi wet bangs; now that she has completed what she considered her real chores she was ready to head to the valley to see Cloud.

Turning around she walked to the back part of the barn where all of the old hay was tossed for multipurpose use whenever the need arose.

Climbing atop the pile she crawled to the back corner and sent her hand down to the bottom where she had placed the new set of strips for the changing of his bandage. They were wrapped in her second apron that she would usually never wear; along with new herbs that had been picked and ground this morning. After grabbing her apron and making sure it wouldn't come undone she looped the ties around her belt. Next the wrap that held clothing for Cloud she had used the two old straps that had held up her pants to make a cloth carrying case for his clothing. It wouldn't last and was not meant too unless she did something to enhance its strength but she hadn't the time.

Her boots came after that she used them on occasion depending on the weather and what the conditions were like on the field. She had a different pair of stockings to go along with them; they weren't at all like the tight ones she wore with her dresses but a comfortable long pair that fit above her boots even to the point where they sagged and scrunched together. Lacing up her boots she tapped the tips of them on the ground to get them as comfortable as she could; with that she went over the memory checklist thinking if she might have missed something while walking to the doorway of the barn.

Pausing for a moment she narrowed her eyes while turning around; she had heard something…a noise? Tifa examined the darkest spots of the barn the moon light only getting so far through the doorway before the darkness came. Quietly she searched over everything wondering what in the world that noise had been only to look over to the large chocobo as it shifted in its sleep.

Smiling softly she turned on heel and headed out into the night across the yard and over the fence. She had gotten used to jumping over the fence rather than going under, not for any reason in particular just because she felt like it.

Her smile grew as she neared the forest…that meant she was getting closer to Cloud.

Passing the tree line that made up the entrance of the vast forest she wasn't surprised to see the rays of the moon penetrating through the large canopy of trees. The woods were aglow with the angelic essence of the gentle pillars that cascaded downwards; fireflies that fluttered about graced the darkness with their beautiful eerie dance. Tifa was amazed by how the world was full of creatures that were like fireflies around…she wondered just what many other creatures were like. Chocobos were large feathered birds that could not fly but were powerful and majestic; they had speed and grace but most of all they were smart. Not necessarily smarter than humans considering the roles that they play; but they learned and they had a lifespan that exceeded most animals so they could learn a considerable great deal.

Tifa immediately stopped however when a screeching pitch entered into the air.

Her eyes widened as she turned her head about, right to left searching for the horrid deathly cries that was taking up the air. It stopped suddenly and many other sounds came after; hard cracking of wood or thumps that could echo loud enough for her ears to pick up.

It was strange to hear the tussling sounds in the distance but without thought she started to stray from the path that she knew well. Her feet snapped the twigs and small branches that were on the forest floor; though it didn't disturb the sounds in the distance as they continued a strangled animal's cry yet again coming out from somewhere… Tifa bit her bottom lip as her feet subconsciously picked up their pace stepping over large roots and around several patches of rocks. Her arms would touch the bark of the tree bases as she passed them for support; her eyes searching around trying to find the growing scrabble of sounds. The light from the moon not as plentiful as it basked her home; she still could see an outline of most things that were touched slightly by the light.

Passing a tree that was far wider than most she had seen, she felt her jaw drop down and her eyes bulge as she peered a few yards away.

There across the way in a slight clearing of the forest; the pillar of light that came downwards had more room from the missing branches and shed its glow showing the scene below. Three large dark furred creatures where surrounding a smaller animal; their bodies were big and bulky from the hair that grew on them. By the looks of them they had sharp claws on not only their front paws but also on the hind; their bodies rose up to about her knees and she feared that they weren't even fully grown. She'd never seen such menacing creatures their faces were scrunched and dark but the eyes they held were feral a deep sickening gold.

That's when she felt it.

A pulse within her that made her hands clench into hardened fists; she felt her legs tense and tighten even her toes scrunched from the rush.

Before she knew what she was doing her legs burst and her feet pounded against the ground.

In a fury it happened too quickly for her eyes to even register what she had done; but her foot on the other hand made it severely clear.

The beast that she had caught underneath on the stomach flew across; passed the small animal in the middle and smashed against a tree trunk hard enough to have it shiver from the impact. The two other creatures that had now set their beady ugly eyes upon Tifa changed their positions to be side by side a basic instinctual strategy that assured they would not be caught off guard again. However they didn't plan to stay in the defensive for very long; the one on the right noticed that the small creature in the center was trying to scuttle to the new found enemy. Not wanting to lose its precious nightly meal the beast crouched down and shifted its front joints; just seconds after he had, his body lunged forward.

Tifa took a second risk as she too pushed her legs and her upper body twisting, her right arm pulling back and jerking to the left downwards much as if she were swinging the scythe. It was bold and completely reckless but effective against the large beast that smashed to the ground; the force that she pushed into her arm felt the reverberations that came after. Her fingers shook though she didn't have much time to think about what was going on for the third beast had waited for this chance. Doing what it had learned about hunting the beast crouched down and steadied itself for the attack his eyes locking down on the larger interference but also potential meal.

Not realizing so Tifa dropped to her knees and grabbed the small creature that had been the once main focus of the attacks. It was fairly larger than she had thought when looking to it across from where she had first seen it; her arms were now useless other than cradling the animal in them.

Her head turned as she heard the hissing sound of the beasts, the one she had struck down just seconds ago merely stunned and stumbling to stand on its paws.

Her eyes widened…

"…oh no…"


	8. The Little Red Companion

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Seven: The Little Red Companion

* * *

In an instant though it felt as time stopped…

For some reason in the recent past few days this has occurred to her more than once, when time eluded its streaming form and became as still as air. All motion in her body seemed to follow along with its slow wake and become but nothing, still as stone.

Why couldn't she move?

Her legs were set in a freeze as she gazed horrified towards the creatures that would surely spell certain doom; their yellow bloodshot eyes shifted every which way, scouting their pray. Her arms that were curled tightly around the creature its body shaking even more so than before; its claws digging into the skin of her arm. She held still, eyes set in stone upon the prowling beasts and their piercing haunting forms.

It is amazing the things that can happen so quickly and in an instant you could miss it in the blink of the eye.

Tifa did not close her eyes.

The three beasts had finally unleashed themselves from their swift maneuvering and were on the attack. Two in the front while another came from the side, they dashed around each other with deadly precision. The gap between them and their dinner was closing rapidly their pounding paws, gnashing their teeth and readying for their upcoming feast.

The young brunette holding a small creature in her arms for its protection did the only thing she could think of. With one great jerk of her body she twisted around so her back was to the beasts and fell face forward onto the earth her legs pulling up to her as much as they could.

For seconds her breath was the only thing she could hear, the thumps of their feet drowned out as she closed her eyes and held tightly to small animal.

In an instant yet again everything would change.

"Tifa!" a voice cried out into the night.

Her eyes snapped open, the voice having sounded familiar…like her father's.

A thrust of power ripped the earth asunder with the strength to make the ground become an upheaval, and a dieing cry of a beast. Tifa immediately uncovered her head turning it to where the charging creatures had been coming from. Even in the darkest of night when the shadows of the forest blotted out the light; there was enough to see standing in front of her a tall figure…

"…Cloud…" she breathed out, all of her amazement sweeping the air from her lungs.

There he stood tall with his arms in a protective manner, one beast completely distorted in the nearby distance having hit a tree and most likely died from the impact. The other two had backed off yet again they were no longer letting their yellowish white teeth flash, but now were sizing up their newest competition. It wasn't like when they had flashed their hungry eyes lazily as when they did for Tifa; no, they were sizing Cloud up as they would an opponent rather than a feast.

"Run." His command as he pulled back his right leg and steadied for what would come.

Tifa had long since stood up with the smaller animal still her arms; she looked to the young man worriedly. "Cloud I can't leave you here, I"

"Get going." He would not let her finish, making sure to cover his angle before glancing back.

Those icicle eyes of his were no doubt filled with rage, and Tifa for once held her mouth shut lips tight together as she took a step back.

They were…scary.

A deep swallow and a pleading look to the back of his head she turned on heel and headed out of the clearing towards the direction she hoped was the path. The moment she hit the old walkway she heard another of the beasts cry out followed by several other sounds most likely made from the tussle between them. Tifa stopped for a moment her eyes closed as she felt hot tears falling down her cheeks.

It felt like a burning sensation as she willed her feet to pick up, they moving on their own as she bit her lip to keep out from crying. In all her years since her childhood she had never felt as sick as she did now. What happened to her…why couldn't she move? Those monsters were the reasons why her father told them never to come to the forest and here she was thinking that she could mosey her way through it without care. If Cloud hadn't…

"Oh Cloud…" she whimpered, her heart for a fleeting moment felt like it could have broken.

What was the matter with her?

The clearing to the valley was coming up, the moonlight bathing the entrance of the forest with its eerie essence she let out a relieved breath. What was she relieved about? Cloud was still in the forest, still in danger of the creatures and his wounds that were not yet healed…She had to go back for him, and this time she wouldn't freeze!

Having nearly forgotten of the small animal who had been the cause of all of this in her arms; she was alarmed of it as sharp teeth punctured the skin in her arm.

Yelping from the sudden shock of pain she let go of the creature, her right hand coming to her left forearm to enclose the bleeding. Looking down at the small animal she'd dropped her eyes widened, so that was what it looked like.

A fiery red furred cat. Its small ears stood on end with dark patches of fur here and there; the ends of its feet were darker shades of red while the tail looked like a flame from a fire. Narrowed eyes that held a little what looked to be green in them, the small cat gutted out a growl. Its fur standing on end as it pulled back in a defensive manner, backing up until its feet touched the freezing bank of the river. Jammed between a river and a young girl the cat must feel very threatened.

"Calm down," she soothed as best she could, still holding her arm flinching every time she moved the arm or anything attached to it. "I won't hurt you."

The cat didn't seem to be believing of her, despite the wounds that she could clearly see now with the help of the moonlight it could stand. Its legs were shaking as it let out a small growl with less force coughing slightly the wounds making it worse. As it stood Tifa could do nothing until he accepts her help, she feared being bitten again would lead to even more problems. She couldn't help think in the back of her mind that it was lucky the animal had bitten her left arm, for if it had been her right then she could not use the scythe.

Being patient is what Tifa did best during the day as a petite young girl, however during her nightly hours she was rather jumpy and didn't like the anticipation of being calm.

That cat needed to be taken care of and it was evident by the way it swayed on its legs; for some reason it continued to try and put up a fighting stance. He had a strong will to survive she would give him that, but in this case his stubbornness may lead to his death. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward, causing him to hiss back a warning but she disregarded it.

Tifa jumped towards him, and probably if he weren't in such a horrid state as he is then he would have easily slipped away. Luckily for her he was still in a haze and beginning to lose his endurance; it was thinning out, and with little struggle the animal caved in closing its eyes as the brunette rested him in her arms. Making her way across the river she struck up a quick fire and began to work her way as she did the first night when she had found Cloud. The cat's fur made it much more difficult as she could not see where she was stitching; but she managed enough and in a good half-hour she had managed to bandage and stitch him as best she could.

He slept uneasily it seemed he whimpered every other minute.

She could only smile.

However her smile was displaced as she heard a gruff sound of a heavy thump from across the river; shooting to her feet she gazed across the little water way and saw a figure standing there a bulk of something at his feet.

"Cloud!" she called out lightly, happy to see him well, but a little unnerved when his face did not change from the same look he had when he told her to run.

He stood there for a moment catching his breath most likely from the looks of it; before gripping the beast by the legs and slinging it over his shoulder. Wading easily through the icy water he came just feet away from the firelight dropping the beast again this time leaving it and heading straight for Tifa.

Tifa's eyes widened as he stood right in front of her his hands coming to her arms and gripping them in a vice.

"What's the matter with you!?" he all but yelled out, his voice was shaky and it cracked, his face however changed…he almost looked like he would cry.

Without more words he pulled her too him and wrapped his arms tightly around her, his head coming next to hers. Tifa did not know what to do. She'd never been held like this by a boy before. Despite Cloud's size his embrace was gentle and firm, there was a sense of wavering in him but he held strong to what he was doing. In return Tifa finally understood, and carefully brought her hands to his chest returning his gesture.

The stood there for a moment, in silence they were together the world around them meaning nothing as they were the only ones that mattered.

Cloud let out a breath before pulling himself back and releasing her, his eyebrows furrowed and a stern look came across his face.

"You can't come back here." He stated with a calm but strict voice.

"W-what…but..." Tifa was a little baffled for a moment, before shaking her head.

"…it's too dangerous for you to keep coming through the forest at night," he added realizing he hadn't given a reason why he was telling her to stay away. "Tifa, night is for the beasts to look for food and they hold no distinction between animal and human. It's too dangerous for you to come."

The brunette swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat; even though she heard what he was saying and even though she knew he was right…she wouldn't accept that. "I'll be more careful!"

"No!" shaking his head Cloud frowned and folded his arms. "It's not enough to just be careful; you have to stop coming here at night."

"B-but…if I don't come here at night…I can't come at all." Tifa's works words burned her mouth as they came out, she couldn't cope with the thought of not coming to see Cloud…she didn't want to think about not being able to help him when he needed her or seeing those eyes…

Cloud's eyes widened for a moment, he knew it too but when she spoke it out loud he felt a bit sick to hear it…not seeing her…

_Her safety or his happiness?_

It was an easy decision.

"I know." He took a deep breath looking down when he heard a strange whimper. "What's…a tiger?"

Tifa's eyes slightly opened when she gazed at the small creature scratching at the air, her mouth curved while she kneeled down next to it.

"A tiger huh, I thought it was a cat." She giggled lightly while stroking his ear.

Cloud nodded while sitting down by it and touching its fur. "Their usually in the north I wonder what he's doing down here?"

"He, so it is a boy after all!" the brunette made a questioning face before leaning down and putting her ear near his chest. "It's so faint…I can barely hear his heart, he's got a strong will but even with a strong will its amazing that those monsters didn't kill him."

The blonde looked to her, it made sense now why she had been there and what had happened. Cloud had to let a small hidden smile cross his lips; Tifa was like that helping when she could even if it meant her own life would be put to risk. What made her to be so? He could not understand her reasoning, one small animal was certainly not worth her own life and yet…there she had been willing to use herself as protection to save it. What made her so?

He just didn't understand. His eyes watched her for a moment as she played with the sleeping tiger, until he noticed something about her left forearm.

"Tifa," Cloud stood up and walked to her kneeling down and grabbing her arm. "You're bleeding."

Eyes widened as she looked down to see her arm with a smear of blood, she shook her head. "Oh yes, I'd forgotten…"

They were small teeth sized punctures as Cloud took a closer look, his fingers wiping away some of the blood that was still coming out. Regardless of their size they were deep and needed to be taken care of. Tifa blushed as Cloud used some more of the bandages that she had brought for his change to patch up the bite on her arm. Is this what it felt like for him when she worked over his wounds? Did he feel that sort of little fluttering inside his stomach even though she was in perfect health?

For the most part he was quiet only mumbling things here or there, when he was done he checked it over again before being happy enough to stop picking at the strips of cloth.

They sat in silence for a moment, Tifa secretly bathing in the warmth that Cloud gave off sitting next to her so closely. He hadn't moved back to his spot and shifted every now and again but every time he did shift, his hand would graze hers. It was a small thing she knew…but it was nice.

Her eyes shifted over to the lump that was the newest addition to the campsite. "Cloud, what are you going to do with that?"

Following her eyes he sat back and looked at the lifeless beast. "…I don't really like jerky." He wasn't sure if it sounded rude or not but it was the truth, he wasn't deficient or picky really but he'd eaten enough jerky in his life that when fresh meat came along he wouldn't pass it up.

"Oh…" she blushed a bit before smiling. "It's not as good as freshly cooked meat but it was the best I could get you."

"I didn't mean it to sound, I appreciate it I do it's just…" he was tongue tied, a rarity but not recently, rather then building up to say something extremely stupid he closed his mouth and hoped that she would just forgive his idiocy.

Tifa didn't say anything else either, she wasn't particularly offended that he didn't want the meat in fact she understood completely. The fur would make a nice pelt too; Tifa didn't want to press the matter of how Cloud had managed to escape their clutches unscathed. Looking at him now she saw how he was perfect, in fact he didn't seem to be concerned much about his wounds either.

"I brought a shirt for you," she couldn't help feel her cheeks heating up again, the pack on her back sitting near the tiger, she'd finally realized that despite all of the nights events Cloud was half dressed. "It should fit…"

"Thank you." He took the pack as she handed it to him, glad that in the night she couldn't see his face.

Pulling it over his head he smoothed it out, it was a…shirt. A hand-me-down of her father's perhaps and had several seems that would be his better guess that she had stitched two together. In any case he was glad, it was a bit chilly this time of night and with a dwindling fire and the quilt being hogged by a red furred tiger he needed a little protection from the nippy air.

The silence of the night he was used too, being alone and hearing nothing but his own breath and small little insects however…he liked it like this much more.

Tifa lay down next to the small creature with a tender smile on her lips, eyes hazily looking it over while rubbing it gently. Cloud liked to be able to sit in the company of someone that didn't make him stand on edge, someone that had gained his trust with a simple look. She was not like anyone he'd ever met in his life and that was saying something considering he knew a lot of people.

His fingers came to his lips, the smile having never left his face.

Cloud looked to the young brunette, her eyes now closed and her breath evened out; his right hand came to his pocket.

Pulling it out, an opal stone smooth surfaced stone with a string.


	9. The Special One

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Eight: The "Special" One

* * *

He patted Murk's head again.

It had a been a few hours since he'd been out here but considering he was wearing a hole in his living room floor, he thought a good time spent out here would be better on his nerves. There was so much that he had to think about but certainly one above all.

Tifa was the one cause of his restlessness.

Two days ago when he had first received the news of his wife's pregnancy he had been intrigued to find that only one of his daughters was distraught by the news. Tifa with eerie silence and lifeless being made him wonder who was his daughter, really. She always kept to herself even distancing from her sisters, and if that weren't enough even her mother did not know of her.

He had decided to find out for himself what made Tifa the way she was.

During the day she seemed normal as usual not being a person of many words and simply working at her chores. However unlike her sisters Tifa was slower at many of the chores; sewing in particular. Though she could cook well enough but anything else she would appear to be less than efficient like her sisters. There was a moment that he wondered, during his break at lunch he'd decided to come into the house and eat rather than out in the barn.

Shera had served him, but when she walked back to the stove to put more food upon a tray she knocked over a pitcher of water. Tifa caught it brilliantly, and while her sisters thought nothing more of it…he couldn't help think that it was an astounding catch. Such reflexes that would allow her to keep hold of a heavy water filled pot.

Then there was that one time, the thought of Tifa being the one…

Even the possibility of it being true, even if it was just a fanciful thought that maybe…just maybe his daughter had been the one cutting the fields in the dark of the night. He finally resolved to spend the night in the barn and watch the fields to see who exactly who was the one cutting it.

Tonight had answered that very question.

Murk's head lolled for a moment before he let out a soft "_wark"_ and settling back down into his hay bed.

He woke when he wanted and slept when he wanted, he being a loved creature amongst the household and did his respective duties but only did more if treated respectfully. A stubborn chocobo no doubt but also one of the best that a human could want, or even hope to ever have.

Sighing he turned and walked from the cover of his barn into the frosted night and towards the home he'd built.

He stopped.

Squinting his eyes he gazed out across the way passed the fencing of his yard and towards the reaches of the forest. The light was coming up and even if it was still dusk the dew settling its place on leaves; he could see them clearly.

Two figures standing at the edge of the forest towards one another; they must be speaking as their mouths kept moving the smaller person swaying a little.

He knew who they were.

A thankful smile came to his face as he took a last glance towards the figures before heading into the home and back to the living room. Rekindling the fire and pulling from the three seating sofa the throw blanket he went through the kitchen and back out the door. He came out just to see her climbing over the fence with such ease; being clothed in something other than a dress.

She stopped her eyes big and wide.

There was a moment of awkward silence as she stood there with a queasy look on her face; and he stood with great uneasiness.

"Come on now," he called out to her, she wasn't that far away but considering she was hardly dressed for the breezy morning air he didn't want her catching a cold…there was a lot that needed to be discussed later. "You'll catch a cold."

Tifa hesitated but did as she was told and walked the rest of the way; when she reached him they stood together and said nothing. He gave her a nervous sort of smile before opening the blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders. After a few more awkward moments together it wasn't so bad; they made it into the house and after he insisted that she eat something he sent her up to bed.

Needless to say it was really; really uncomfortable being as they both knew what would come. However it need not be so soon after a trying night for the both of them a good rest was in order.

He climbed the stairs after her and headed into his own room greeted by his worried wife.

"Darling!" she rushed from her seat on the bed and into his arms. "I was worried when you didn't come up for hours, even well after supper I did not see you."

"Almera, Tifa is to sleep in this morning I don't want anyone waking her," he stated, there was no pause in his line as he began to take off his overcoat that should have been left at the door downstairs, as well as his boots. "When she does wake, I want her to have a hardy meal and then send her out to me."

"…What's going on?" normally Almera would let this behavior go, seeing as how her husband's word was law in this house…but not about this.

Dane was quiet for a moment his thoughts collecting as he pulled over the covers and slipped into them. "There are no such things as goddesses."

That took her a little by surprise. "I don't understand…"

"The fields, our fields were not blessed by the goddesses hands but cut by our daughter's hands." He breathed out the memory of waiting in the barn, of the moment he thought he would have been discovered…and then watching as his middle daughter did a man's work in the night.

"…you can't be," Almera felt her fingers slip on her night gown she had been clutching in her hands. "Tifa was…the one cutting the fields?"

He slightly nodded while leaning back on the pillow, his eyes coming close the images of his daughter in the fields. The way her eyes lit up and her body worked mechanically, the way she dressed as a young boy but in truth had the spirit of a strong laborer…He'd never seen a woman or any type a female do what she had done; he'd never seen a young boy even work the way she did.

She made it look so simple.

Almera was sitting on the bedside her eyes searching the floor as if it would give her answers, but suddenly her face returned to normal and she stood. "I need to get breakfast ready I will make sure the girls don't disturb Tifa and darling…you should rest too."

He let out a sort of chuckle before letting himself drift off into sleep.

Almera understood.

* * *

"But mother!" she cried, it was unfair!

"No more Aeris," Almera bit out as she slapped the dough together. "I don't want to hear another word about it!"

Aeris frowned before stomping off towards the living room to return to the quilt mending that her sisters were currently doing. They were having an hour or so from their normal chores to work on the baby blanket, it was just before lunch. The hour was finishing up and Aeris had finally had enough whispers between her sisters about, why _Tifa _of all gets to sleep in.

They always woke at dawn and did their daily tasks but it seemed that today was something different, their mother had forbid any of the girls to go and wake Tifa. It wasn't fair at all seeing as they all did their fair share of work and Tifa was no exception, she wasn't special. Only when any of the girls decided to ask their mother about it, she just would tell them to mind their chores and not worry about it.

"Did mother say anything?" Jesse was the one to ask the question, well the first one that opened her mouth.

They had all been wondering what was going on, it wasn't like their parents to tolerate laziness or slothfulness and certainly no one was allowed to sleep in. There had to be something strange going on in the household and the girls wanted to know what exactly it had to do with Tifa.

"No, she didn't say anything." Aeris breathed out her hand pushing back some strands of hair. "Elmyra and Shera, mother wants you to come help with lunch."

The two oldest girls nodded and in unison headed for the kitchen leaving, Jesse and the youngest girls left with the quilt. Aeris joined them walking around the large wooden quilting frame; as finely crafted as it was they could not claim that their father had been its maker. No, this was a gift for Christmas that her father had bought in the earlier years of their marriage and so far it has lasted over the years.

"Maybe Tifa is sick," Marlene thought aloud. "And that's why they let her stay in bed."

Yes, that was true and a valid reason as to why their parents allowed her to sleep during the daylight; it is only if they are sick do they stay in bed.

Aeris however wasn't convinced.

Out of all the girls Tifa was the one that hadn't gotten sick since childhood, she was a sturdy girl that was for sure a little slow when it came to most of the work but did the job. She would even take the orders of her older sisters without complaint unlike Yuffie and Marlene. In fact if it was thought about long enough most of the girls would state that they barely even knew what Tifa was like.

Which is why it made no sense, then again Marlene could have given her cold to Tifa and it was simply making its way around the house like the usual illnesses do.

A creak in the steps of the stairs made their attention turn to the bottom of the staircase; there stood Tifa wide awake and dressed as usual. She looked a bit confused however even though there was a lack of emotion you could see it in her eyebrows the way they creased.

"Tifa!" Yuffie jumped up and ran to her, pulling up her arms and looking her over. "She doesn't look sick to me."

"I am not." Tifa remarked while smoothing out her ruffled dress thanks to Yuffie; she looked to Aeris and Jesse who had subtle looks of irritation.

"Tifa!" Almera walked through the kitchen arch way and came to her daughter, with a bright smile and kisses both cheeks she gave her a hug. "Darling come, I hope you're hungry!"

The younger two girls followed along with a confused Jesse and Aeris following after them. The sight was so very odd. Tifa was obviously not sick nor did her mother seem to have indifference about her sleeping in; the back door opened as their father came in from the fields. He paused at the door for a moment before smirking and coming to sit next to Tifa on the side of the table instead of at the end where he normally did.

Their mother served the two and ushered the girls to go back into the living room and clean up the quilting; Shera and Elmyra to help.

"What is going on," Aeris was frustrated this was becoming ridiculous as the actions of her parents were nearly their complete opposites. "What has Tifa done to be treated so special?"

"I don't know," Elmyra was concerned as much as Aeris, this wasn't normal and in their household normalcy is what holds them together. "It is very strange all of this."

"Tifa doesn't do as much work as the rest of us," Shera added in pushing up the rims of her glasses. "If I am correct she is lacking the skills of homemaking as the rest of us as well."

"It doesn't make sense!" Jesse stood with her hands on her hips.

"Girls," Almera walked through the door a stern look on her face. "I can hear you."

Aeris stepped forward as she put her hands up. "Mother we just don't understand it is not fair that Tifa is allowed to sleep during working hours, and is given lunch before us."

Their mothers head tilted as she took a deep breath. "You all listen to me right now; I am only going to say this once. We don't have to explain anything to you; we're not obligated to tell you girls everything. Now you finish cleaning up and come eat your lunch."

Turning on heel Almera left a stunned room of girls. They had never really had their mother act so coarse towards them; their father plenty of times but…never their mother. Her sweet temper and demure appearance they never expected such a command to come from her.

But was enough to keep them from talking anymore on the matter of Tifa.

Most of them just figured it was none of their business and if it had to involve them, it would.

However there was a couple that just couldn't seem to let it go.

It wasn't fair…

What made Tifa so special?


	10. Who Are You?

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Nine: Who Are You?

* * *

Cloud grunted again this time with the effort of wrestling with that fur ball of a tiger. He'd been told once that the tigers of the northern region were ferocious beasts that would sooner eat a man than be afraid of it.

This one was just as feisty as they say.

He still wondered what in the world he would be doing this far down south as it were; and being so small he could only figure his mother had either died or abandoned him. They do that for survival, a bit cruel but necessary and on instinct. Creatures like tigers never betray their natural given instincts.

Cloud wish this one would at least hold back a little restraint but his scraggly body is a good indicator that his stomach was far from full. He probably hadn't had a good meal it a least a few months and even if Cloud had not seen a tiger before he seemed a bit on the scrawny side for a meat eater.

If anything he was a little more trusting towards humans, as seeing that Cloud had been feeding him bits and pieces of raw meat from this kill the other night.

And what a night it had been.

What a headache if it was to be remembered and he wasn't the type to reminisce on that sort of thing even though it was still fresh in the mind. He chuckled as he tossed another strip of thigh to the small red furred tiger; its giddy jumps letting him know that he was ready for another helping. Cloud rather enjoyed the little fellows company it was better than being alone and the young feline did some rather amusing things. Just this morning when it had awoken, it became skittish of its surroundings and ended up in the river.

It was a rather pain fishing him out and then drying him; but funny nonetheless. Now he was just picking at the raw meat of the beast that Cloud had skinned, washed and cooked some early this morning. What a good feast it was too, preservatives and bread with cheese it was just the ticket.

He looked to the entrance of the forest and spied it warily.

Was she alright? To their misfortune they'd fallen asleep for a couple hours and into the morning did they wake to Tifa's shrieks that her parents would murder her if she did not get back in time. Everything would be ruined as she would not be able to come back if they were to find out that she had been coming out at night. Not only that but she had expressed an odd comment about her fathers fields, Cloud couldn't assume anything but he would not let her go through the forest on her own.

He'd come back, slept for about an hour than the rascal of a tiger cub woke him up with his splashing sounds.

It wasn't like she could return anyways; he had specifically told her that if she couldn't come during the day then she could not come at all.

Cloud couldn't bare the thought…if she were hurt…

Taking a deep breath he stood up and stretched his arms, taking a waft of the air and looking down at his body. The shirt was dirty having been completely covered with dust from the ground; that tiger wouldn't share the quilt therefore he was subjected to sleep on rocks. It really wasn't that bad there were aches and pains but nothing to worse for ware; however now there was the stink that those beasts had left on him.

Rolling his eyes he pulled off the shirt and headed towards the river. He couldn't help think that he didn't even bathe this much when he was at his home; now every day he was turning around and he could smell an awful stench about. He truly thought that most of it was in his mind but then again he didn't want to take the chances of having Tifa upturn her nose at him, because he smells.

_Burr,_ the water was cold again but he was used to it he supposed now that he'd been going back and forth through it during all hours of day and night. Slipping off his boots and pants he wading into the deep reaches of the liquid adjusting to the temperature.

It was actually rather nice on a day like this.

The sun was high and the heat rolling off it in waves made the day be perfect for whatever outdoor something you may do.

Cloud submerged beneath the water coming out and flicking the water off of his golden spikes by twisting his head from side to side. He looked to his shoulder and put a hand on his abdomen where his wounds were clearing up. The bandages were wet and soggy now but that was alright; he'd cleaned the first ones that Tifa had made for him and they were ready for a second go round.

He didn't want Tifa to know that they were almost completely healed.

Perhaps there was a chance she figured it out just by last night but…if not he did not want her knowing just yet. A curse to him as of right now that he heal so quickly but also a great a blessing for her sake seeing as how he had to come to her rescue.

The tiger had been watching him from the shore and with a curious gaze he wandered nearer to the bank. Cloud smirked he was a daring little thing and just as Tifa said last night or technically earlier in the morning he had a strong will. Defiant the little mongrel but Cloud supposed that's what kept him alive; he and this tiger owed Tifa their lives, ironic how they already had so much in common.

"Cloud!" her voice rang in his ears, unexpected he whipped around to see her standing there at the entrance of the forest waving.

She stopped, made a surprised face and turned around.

The blonde's face was questioning before he felt slight sting in his side; he looked down and went wide eyed. Now his waist thankfully was below water level enough that nothing could be seen but it was barely covering him and sudden movements wouldn't help. He watched her back carefully as he backed up slowly towards the bank and his clothes, scooping them up he put them on quickly.

Letting a cough be his breaker, she turned around. "Ah…hi!"

"What are you doing here, I thought that you said…" he a bit confused, she had exclaimed it would be impossible to come during the day and he could understand why but there she was.

"Oh it's the most amazing thing!" she happily jogged through the water and to the other side, stopping for a moment as she looked down to see a more lively tiger peering up at her before wandering towards the small campsite. "My father, he knows and he says its okay for me to come here during the day!"

"Really?" Cloud didn't sound so surprised, then again…he'd met her father last night.

He was a man with a good head and seemed to be a little more understanding than most would have been under the circumstances of last night. Cloud didn't see the need to express that as seeing how he figured her father would have told her.

"That's right, I thought…if my father found out that it was me working the fields he would be upset," her face fell slightly as she kicked a rock with her large boots, but a smile found its way on her lips. "He said that it was okay…that I should be myself now and I didn't have to hide anymore. My mother…she says it's okay too as long as I'm happy."

Cloud smiled at that.

She was lucky then. Most people who would have a daughter like Tifa would probably disown her or sell her off as a maid or servant…or worse. Unfortunately that is the society that they live in, and the rare people are the ones that accept the differences of others or allow women to do very uncommon things. It sounded like her father and mother was the rare kind…and for her sake he was glad, and for his own want of her happiness he was also glad.

"That means I can work in the light," she stated gleefully while squatting down and gazing to the tiger. "No more sneaking out at night and being cold."

"Do you do it often?" he wondered aloud, how many times has she gone on a nightly escapade? Cloud pricked at the small wood pile, while looking up into the sky at the flock of birds that were squawking overhead. Birds were rather tasty…

"Three years and a few months or so." She answered uninterestedly while giving a broad smile when the tiger came to her hand and starting to purr according to her touch.

Cloud was definitely glad for her sake now, at least things could liven up for her a little bit and she could visit him. Wasn't that an immediate selfish thought, but he couldn't help think selfishly when he gazed down at her. The way she was so happily, how she was so beautiful.

Yes, Tifa was beautiful in her own rights but Cloud favored her above all others.

He'd seen many beautiful things in his life…but Tifa had cast a spell upon him and he couldn't help think that she was, light itself.

Sitting down next to her and playing with the tiger's tail he looked over at her with admiration as well as a deep affection. He could sit here and muse about the things that he had observed of her nature; the way she walked or the way she spoke. He could sit here and in his mind express why he was breathless when he saw her, but it was better to be left without words.

Perhaps there was a single word that could define it…

But if he spoke aloud, would it be returned?

"We should name him," Tifa finally spoke up with a determined voice, her face stern as she nodded. "A good name too!"

"What sort of name is a good name?" he wasn't sure what exactly she wanted, what names were good names…to be honest with himself he'd been thinking on some names.

"Well Dane is a good name, that's my father's name and I think…Cloud is a good name too." She blushes a little, sticking out her tongue before giggling. "I think we should name him other than a human name…"

Cloud having taken the compliment to heart nodded. "What about Flame?"

"Flame huh?" she licked her lips and cupped the tigers face in her hands looking him in the eye she asked him. "Are you a Flame?"

The tiger hissed, and pulled back.

"I guess not." Cloud scoffed what would a tiger know…

"What about…Blaze?" she questioned again looking to the feline, it only stuck its tail in the air and turned around so its hind quarters was facing them. "That's a no…"

"Stupid red tiger." The blonde bit out between his teeth, what a snobby _cat_.

"Oh…that's perfect Cloud!" the young woman nudged him in the arm and scooted towards the tiger. "Your name is going to be, Red. Red Thirteen."

"Thirteen?" What an odd name, adding in a number no less.

"…He will have thirteen scars when his wounds heal up, well at least thirteen big ones." She remarked solemnly, she had counted them over and over last night as she had bandaged him up. It was a simple name she knew, but for some reason she liked it.

"Red Thirteen, Red for short?" he smirked, odd enough as it sounded it seemed to fit the little monster.

"So do you like it, Red?" Tifa asked him while leaning on her elbows.

The tiger was still for a moment before slowing walking around in a circle then coming towards the two of them, he sat back on his hind legs and gazed at them. Cloud chuckled, he may be a stubborn snobby _cat_ but he was smart. Tifa happily stroked his head before tugging at the small strips of cloth.

"Better change these before he gets an infection." Her eyes shifted to Cloud. "And yours too."

"I'll change mine." He didn't wait for her response or ever to see her reaction.

Standing up Cloud went got his old bandages, spared a few to Tifa for Red and headed a little off to the side of the crevice. Distancing him self enough so that he wouldn't have to worry about her seeing the closing wounds. He knew it might have been a little abrupt to her but he didn't want her thinking he was going to leave just yet.

He had at least a few more days before he absolutely had to leave.

It took him a few extra minutes than it would have taken Tifa considering he hadn't had to bandaged his own body in years, the leg didn't need them anymore but he wasn't about to tell Tifa that either. Finished he went back to the small encampment and came upon the sight of Tifa happily playing with Red. It seemed his wounds had healed with a good nights rest and only a few bandages were wrapped around his body.

"He's so spirited!" She breathed out while tossing the stick again and watching the fiery creature chase after it.

Cloud found that a strange sight, it was acting more dog like than a tiger but it seemed to be having fun. "Looks like it."

Tifa flashed him a smile before taking the stick again and tossing it. "Cloud?"

"Yes?" he sat down and pulled the blanket beneath his head, stuffing it together so it would be more of a pillow.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, choosing not to look at him for fear of embarrassment at the question.

"My last name is Strife," he began with the first thing he could think of. How much of his life would he want to tell her…how much would he be ashamed to tell her? "I live in Midgar with my mother. My father died and I have no siblings."

"Midgar…Cloud do you know where you are?" she questioned looking to him, after Midgar was a long way away.

"Near Nibelhiem right?" he guessed but since the last time he'd been with other people they said they were nearing the Nibelhiem mountain range that there was a forest just before it.

He'd had a chance to think about it really and if he recalled that map correctly he didn't have much to worry about on his way home. Besides he could fend for himself and every town has got a transportation system, even if it was less efficient than that of bigger cities.

"Yes," she'd heard various things about Midgar in town, which it was the biggest city on the entire continent and where most of all the richest people live in big houses. She wanted him everything she could but then again…maybe she didn't want to know whatever the case was her next question was something that she had been wondering since the day they met. "What exactly were you doing around here?"

Cloud smiled a question he had been waiting for, a ready answer at the tip of his lips. "I am apart of a small militia that deals with bands of rebels that work against peace and prosperity. It really isn't that big of a deal but they aren't exactly something we can just ignore. Near here on the other side of a few hill that way," he pointed south-west. "Is the town of Coral, miners there were complaining about the rebels coming in and blasting their mine entrances closed."

"That's when your group was called?" she couldn't help but speak up.

He nodded. "I was taking leave from my usual position and assisting this small group when they got the call, I could have transferred at the time but I didn't see fit to just abandon them when they got their first call to arms."

Tifa's lips raised into a gentle smile, as bad as it sounds for the way he ended up she was glad that he had such loyalty.

"When we got there it seemed like the rebels had headed out towards another town to seek refuge with the locals," waving a hand in a circle he balled it into a fist. "We cut them off just before the town's limits, I guess we were ill prepared or just had really bad luck but by the time the fight died down most of our men were dead…and I barely got out of there…" he looked up into the sky. "We split up…Zack and I, he was a younger one of the soldiers just like me but also my friend. I'm not sure if he was as lucky to have someone care for him as I had you."

The brunette smiled sadly for him, it was sympathy not pity but Cloud seemed so strong and he faced down three crazed beasts, would a trained group really have such troubles?

"Cloud…how did your group if your soldiers trained to fight, how a group of rebels…well how did they…" she wasn't sure if it was clear enough for him to make out the question.

His blue eyes narrowed as he gazed upwards. "…it was a team effort, the team was a failure. We just didn't work as well as they did." It was simple as that.

Cloud had relied upon unreliable people, teams were highly overrated…

"I'm sorry." She frowned and came to his side.

"For?" he looked to her wondering what could possibly making her say she was sorry.

Tifa shook her head and did something they both didn't expect.

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him.

_I'm sorry that I am happy you failed._

_I'm sorry that I am glad you were hurt._

_I'm sorry that I am so selfish…_


	11. To Give To You

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Ten: To Give To You

* * *

Cloud shook his head. "Too low."

"Again?" she gave him a tired look before pulling her hands up and steadying herself.

Tifa couldn't give a direct amount of how many times she'd done this one move but it had to have been enough to make her leg to start going numb. She wasn't about to start complaining either seeing as how all of this had been her job. Looking to the tall blonde who stood with a set stance he nodded, and readied his own hands. With a determined revamped she concentrated fiercely on his set bar for where it should hit.

With a spirited cry she pulled her leg upwards in a furious motion her body twisting to support the weight as she struck the center of his palm.

He let out a breath while shaking his hand.

"Better!" smiling Cloud soothed his hand with his fingers before letting them fall. "Let's break for today."

"I can do more," she huffed out trying her best to hide the fatigue that was obviously pulsing in waves down her. "I am not as tired as I look…"

The blonde rolled his eyes while heading to the small crevice in the rock that had been home for him; Red's head coming up to watch them for a moment before lazily laying back. What a slothful cat. Cloud grabbed his boots and slipped them on while tucking the small knife into his newly gifted pants that Tifa had fashioned for him. They fit well enough and he found that they weren't as raggedly put together as the shirt had been. He had only to assume that Tifa's father had sent them as a _gift_ for Cloud's run of interference between his daughter and the beasts.

In any case he was now decently clothed rather than being in rags of his other clothes; not as fine material as he was used too but that never really mattered much to him. It was well enough for him to survive on for now. He looked upwards and gazed at the sky the sun was settling on the western side on the sky.

It was a good time to look for a hardy meal.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He stated while heading towards the forest's direction.

A person can only take so much wading through cold waters; and as a job for Cloud yesterday was moving large boulders to the campsite. Then pushing them into the river bank in an orderly manner, now all it took was jumping across three large boulders to get to the other side.

Although it had been a daunting task considering Tifa and Red had sat behind him and watched with laughing eyes. She would constantly mock the way he had to bend down and lift them but offered her help; he being completely offended rejected the offer. It took longer than if she had helped but he didn't mind, he though never would admit to the fact, would simply enjoy that she was paying attention to him. There was a moment in every man's life, or young man's life when he liked the feeling that a girl he admired was looking at him.

Cloud took a deep breath as he looked back towards his little campsite to the two that sat there waiting for his return.

He fancied Tifa.

If there were ever a day in his life that he wanted to speak with his mother about less than manly things it would be now. Right now he was just saying and doing things on a whim, acting normal around her and pretending he simply thought of her as a friend.

However…he didn't like the feeling.

There was something definitely missing when they were together. It was a deep feeling that was friction that when struck together it could create something as pure as fire. Every time the stones would get close however, he would pull back and shrug it off as if it were nothing…It made him, erode on the inside as silly as that sounded but as long as he was thinking in rock metaphors…

"Tifa," he whispered passed his lips as he turned away and started deeper into the forest. "I have this, uh, gift for you."

He spied an enormous tree with a large spot with bark scraped off; he'd been the one too do it after he'd found lunch earlier this morning. A nice large hare had led him on a good path through the forest and as it had a large gathering of rabbit burros it was a perfect quick hunting. Hare meat was a fine dish really most people didn't understand the delicacy it was; well perhaps they just don't spend as much time out and about as him.

"Tifa," he began again trying to calm the shake in his voice. Despite the fact that he was talking to nothing but air, he still slightly shook at the thought of presenting this gift to Tifa. "I found this stone and I smoothed it out, and put it on a string it's a necklace and you don't have to wear it but…"

Cloud hesitated before cursing out…that was worse!

Sure giving speeches to a hoard of men, standing in front of hundreds of nobles was easy.

Trying to talk to Tifa was making his last nerve snap.

The blonde sighed while crouching on the ground and looking over the vast forest floor, signs of movements were everywhere and now all he had to do was pick what his stomach was yearning for. He had, had a hare earlier today but that sounded a might bit better considering Tifa had brought some spices to add into the mix. She'd not been there at lunch but now it seemed like a good time to show off his cooking skills.

He would have still been eating some beast, but Red that little cat got into it in the morning hours when Cloud had been asleep and ate it all.

Even after all that meat the stupid thing was still hungry.

While Tifa defended Red when Cloud said it would be better if they just let him out on his own in the wild, that little red furred devil bit him in the leg. If it weren't for Tifa he would probably be dead by now, the blonde wasn't sure how much more of that cat he could tolerate.

Cloud stopped his thoughts when he saw two fairly large sized hares off in the distance, they were eating some large grass blades. While other animals that were nearby sensed his presence they were still unaware which was good for him. Two quick kills and he'd be back to the campsite, back to Tifa in a few minutes ready for a good meal.

And that's just how it happened.

The blonde had easily maneuvered to the bushes behind the hares and had taken them by surprise. One of them got a good shot with its legs to his face, but seeing as how he had been well prepared for it there was no dropping his meal. With a satisfied hunt he broke their necks, and carried them by the ears to the entrance of the forest stopping just shy of coming out into the open in the valley.

"Tifa…I want you to have this gift I made for you." He tried out before shaking his head. "There is something…I'd like to give you, a gift for saving me?" that was much better and he liked the ring of the words together, it made him sound much more…affectionate.

With a deep breath and a prideful grin he stepped out into the valley, greeted by the sounds of splashing water and a honey laugh that belonged to Tifa.

She and Red, who despite being of the feline lineage, were playing in the shallow banks of the river. Tifa was dodging the small tiger's shabby attempts at trying to catch her, it was a simple game of tag and while Red was an animal he understood the rules well. Cloud watched them for a little time as he liked to see such a sight; there weren't many of them where he lived.

Children, who are the son's or daughters of nobles never showed emotion, never were allowed to play tag. He liked seeing her bound around with what seemed like endless happiness and energy, although it was rather amazing that she had so much left.

She'd told him about her new daily tasks.

Yesterday she had told him that her father accepted the fact that she wasn't normal and by all means allowed her to do things that would discredit the family. Today when she'd arrived two hours passed noon, she'd told him that no longer did she have to work in the night but could work during the day. Of course this being the first news too Cloud though he knew she had been doing something; he had no idea of what it was.

To his utter surprise it wasn't something he'd expected.

Wheat cutting, mowing and bundling her father's fields and various other tasks that were usually left for the man too do. Instead of choosing the path of her sisters and mother, the path that was the only choice for women in society, Tifa had disregarded it all. Carving her own path within the threads of her family she stayed quiet and too herself during the day. At night she would unleash the passions that bottled up inside her.

No wonder she was strong enough to carry his heavy body; three years of working in fields during the freezing nights and swinging a massive scythe. She had to have gained quite a bit of skill and strength. Cloud admired her. It wasn't something that could be done on a whim and she had to work at being able to shadow her movements and not get caught. It impressed him that she defied everything and everyone just to have the happiness that would satisfy her for life.

So young, yet it seemed she was much wiser than most.

And much happier as well.

Cloud envied her passions that were full of complex ideals while she thought of it as just being a way that she could help her family. The significance that he saw in what she did wasn't what she thought; she thought it was her way of contributing seeing as how her homemaking skills lack.

He didn't mind…he'd court her.

Not now though that would be improper with everything that has been going on, he'd like to do it right…

"Cloud!" she called out with a wave of her hand as she sloshed her way from the water.

While in thought he'd made his way across the stones and to the fire where his two peg sticks were standing and a third that hung above the fire. It was becoming quite the little camp really with more and more things making it a grand place to stay.

"I've got enough for the three of us." The blonde remarked while walking down the bank to where he'd skin them and toss the guts into a deep hole that he'd dug earlier.

Sitting down with his back to the large valley wall he set the hares parallel and started his working to make them fit for dinner.

"They look delicious," she added in while coming to sit next to him her wet clothes sticking to her skin, along with strands of her hair. "You did not take long."

"I was lucky." Cloud tossed the extras into the holes and started with removing the fur. "They were together and in a very bad spot to be carefree."

Tifa clicked her tongue and shook her head before sitting next to him and looking out over the small river.

"Cloud…" she began her mouth was wavering really, lips with a slight quiver to them as she kept putting her hands together and making signs. "…you'll be leaving soon."

The blonde didn't stop nor hesitate in his movements but, he did hitch his breath slightly. "Yes."

"…and then you will be gone from this place." She added though it was hardly necessary she couldn't hold from saying it.

"Yes." He tried to keep his voice steady, for his own sake of breaking out like a mad man.

Of course he had thought of asking her to come with him; or going to ask her father for permission to take her away with him. They were so young. Telling the future was no skill of man kind and right now Cloud did not see reason in trekking with Tifa all the way home and springing it on his mother. As he had thought before; if he was to court Tifa he would be doing it the right way; without disgracing either of their families in the process. Sad as it may sound though it being the truth, the rate at which Tifa is growing and the way she is not many young men will come to her call. That is if she keeps this up; but if one morning she wakes and changes…then who knows.

Cloud could only hope that she stays the way she is and by the time he returns for her, she will not have forgotten about him.

His gift perhaps would be his saving grace when it came to her…

"Hello, Cloud you are listening aren't you?" she questioned while putting a hand to his shoulder and shaking him.

"Yes, but…" he glanced over at her, the worry in her face disappearing and replacing with a small sense of sadness. "It will not be forever."

Tifa's large chocolate eyes sparkled, and as though a weight was lifted and as he seemed to have answered her lingering questions she sat back. A smile on her face she tilted her head to the side and laid it upon his shoulder. The rest of the time was silent until they started to make the fire bigger and skewer two very tasty hares.

Dinner was rather fun, Red having his fair share of the meat Tifa giving him some of hers saying that it was alright seeing as how she could eat at her home.

The meal was tasty indeed.

"Do you think I'll get better before you leave?" she asked while cleaning off the small knife, in the river bank.

Cloud was standing nearby patting his full stomach and looking up the sky with a small thin pick in his teeth. "If you keep dropping your left wrist as much as you do then no, but if you can keep it steady you'll at least be ready on the basic level."

The blonde sighed, in truth she was completely ready for the next set of secondary basics but he wasn't about to tell her that. Cloud didn't even know why he had agreed to even teach her the simplest techniques of martial arts; hand to hand combat. She had asked him curiously if he could do it, he said yes. He didn't know that eventually it would lead to him teaching her the principals of it; and while he had started with the low levels he'd soon come to find that she had a natural talent for it.

It was a comforting thought that she would be able to defend herself with the skills he was teaching her it also had a bittersweet taste too it. If she could do it and defend herself than where would be the need for him, would there ever be a need for him again? She didn't seem to notice his reluctance in teaching her but when she gave him that smile, he couldn't say no.

Heck he couldn't say no to her if he wanted too.

"Cloud look," she probably hadn't noticed him spacing off into his own mind yet again, as she pointed upwards towards the sky. "The first stars of the night."

The blonde let his head fall back as he gazed upwards the small fair lights above just peaking beneath the still setting rays of the sun. Tifa was standing now just a few inches in front of him with her eyes set on the stars. Cloud had retreated his gaze to the back of her head, and without thought he quietly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest. His eyes went into the sky again and his cheeks a bit tinted with color, but as she made no attempt to move away they stood like that for a time.

Cloud smiled to himself…

"Tifa…There's something I want to give to you."


	12. Someday

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: Someday

* * *

Tifa smiled happily while taking a piece of bacon from the large platter in front of her; after she scooped some more eggs onto her plate and from there began to eat second helpings.

Her sisters just looked on; it was such a strange sight.

There was their middle sister, a child that had been so quiet and lifeless without feeling nearly all her life.

…was smiling uncontrollably.

Yuffie and Marlene seemed to like the change in their older sister but the others were rather suspicious of it all. In the past couple of days things in their home have become too strange to even begin to speak of. While on rare occasion they would eves drop on their mother and father speaking in hushed whispers, Tifa's name would be mentioned constantly.

Tifa in question seemed to completely disappear during the day.

This morning was no exception to the sudden weirdness; Tifa had woken earlier than most of the girls and headed out to the fields with their father. After breakfast had been made she greeted her sisters each and sat on her side of the table with a large smile. Their mother and father being normal about it; the four oldest sisters weren't exactly accepting of the new rules.

That's right, there were new rules.

Tifa wasn't to be woken as early as the rest of them; Tifa wasn't to be sought after during daylight hours and Tifa's chores would be split between the girls.

Each rule was a shock when their mother had listed it out to them with specific orders upon the part when she was not to be sought after during the day.

Breakfast was cleaned up; Tifa and their father left for the outsides yet again while Almera went into the living room to mend some of the old baby gowns. Leaving the girls their own devices for the day seeing as it was a holy day when their belief was that they should not work.

The door to the girls' room shut.

"Can you believe this?" Aeris folded her arms while sitting on the edge of the second farthest bed.

"It is completely irrational," Elmyra agreed whole heartedly.

It had been different when those rules hadn't been in place but now everything had changed and not for the better in her eyes. Tifa was being treated like some sort of princess while the rest of them slaved over their chores and helped the household run. Elmyra was a smart girl and she respected her parents to the fullest but this…was too much to ask her to accept.

Jesse kicked one of Tifa's extra pairs of shoes that lined the closet next to Aeris's. "You know it was fine when they let her sleep in, I got over that…but not having to do anything!?"

"This is truly inconceivable," Shera spoke up pushing the rim of her glasses up her nose. "Mother and Father must be ill in the mind or Tifa has somehow convinced them to allow her such privileges."

"I like the new Tifa!" Marlene chimed in as she made her doll do a small twirl in the air.

"Me too," Yuffie nodded decidedly while tossing her doll against the wall. "She's more fun this way!"

"Yuffie, Marlene why don't you go help mother?" Elmyra shooed them out the door shutting it slightly while sighing and shaking her head. "What will we do Aeris?"

The younger girl with bright green eyes took a deep breath. "Talk to mother is the only thing we can do."

The rougher of the three scoffed. "She will just tell us not to mind it and it's not our business to know."

"What would you have us do Jesse?" Aeris shook her head before lying back on her bed, closing her eyes.

It truly was unfair this whole thing; Tifa had become the bane of her day and it seemed that since this has begun to happen Aeris's bright cheery mood was shattered. Perhaps it was because that if anyone in the household should get such privileges, it should be the ones who do the most work and need a break. Tifa was far from those.

"I can't sit here and talk about this anymore," Elmyra huffed while standing up and headed to the closet. There were several dresses that need to be mended and there was nothing better to relieve stress than to sit quietly and sew. "I'm going to be downstairs…I know it's unfair and I'm concerned too…but it's not our place to say and we should leave it at that."

Shera nodded slightly. "I'll come with you Elmyra I agree and even though I would prefer to know what is the cause of all of this, it is best to just keep pushing on."

Jesse while understood that her older sisters couldn't handle the increasing tension amongst them it was causing; and how they hated confrontation but she just couldn't let it go. Aeris was probably feeling mutual considering she had watched after her sisters with a bitter stare.

"Jesse this is ridiculous," the light haired beauty of a girl frowned while standing up. "I have no intention of letting this drag on without answers."

"I'm with you on that one." Jesse's grunted before shrugging her shoulders. "So we will talk to mother than?"

"Yes it's our only option for now, I'm sure if we keep pushing her she'll tell us eventually." Aeris sat up and smoothed out her pink dress while tidying up her hair, with a flash of her normal smile she headed towards the door with Jesse following her.

* * *

"Are you sure?" she asked while holding the large tool steady.

Her father nodded quietly as he continued to rake the large amounts of wheat that had just barely been cut with expert precision. "I don't see why not."

"I've never been outside of Nibelhiem," she murmured with a bit of excitement, the thought of being able to wander the countryside for a few days as see what's beyond their small home. "You wouldn't mind if I come along?"

Dane smiled at that a little, ever since just yesterday morning after they had worked the fields in the daylight together it seemed that he had been right. Tifa's true colors had begun to show and they were bright and beautiful. He had no idea that beneath her cold and lifeless exterior beat the heart of a caring and most wonderful daughter. It hadn't been exactly what they had wanted, a son to help him, but to him it was much better.

The only problems that came along with this new sudden arrangement were his other daughters, and society.

Well in this particular instance not so much they had spent the day yesterday doing many things and discussing many things. A well organized plan had been thought out and the new rules that had been set in place to insure that they were not disgraced. Tifa had expressed her concern that if she were to be seen during the day working the fields that it would destroy the family's credit. Dane had also thought on this and even though his bias to the fact that she was his daughter and now he had the help. He told her not to worry about it, that if it ever came to it he'd deal with it.

His other daughters were the only real problems, seeing as how they disapproved highly of the boundaries and new freedoms given to Tifa. They only saw the rules to benefit their sister and allow her to be slothful; how wrong that was. Tifa it seemed had been supporting their family all along and for years she hid herself in the night and helping the only way she knew how. He respected that his daughters were simply concerned but they were chatter boxes and if word were to slip in town…

It wouldn't be in their best interest to know.

While it does cause a bit of discourse between the siblings he can't imagine that it will affect them for too long. They are good natured girls and raised up to be the kind hearted and smart women that their mother was.

And that they didn't really know what to tell them.

It wasn't something easy to say.

"I would enjoy the company and besides," he took a deep breath and looked up to her. "It will be good for me to know exactly how much land we'll be getting."

Tifa smiled a little, but only a little.

She'd taken the news rather well when he'd told her this morning about the decision that had been made by he and his wife.

They were selling their land and moving into a new town.

Dane had a sad smile on his face as he watched his daughter nod her head and then turn to continue her work. Tifa would have been their salvation, she could have saved their land maybe even help expand it back to the way it once was…but he found out just a little too late. It had been a discussion that was long and tear jerking but finally out of it all and evening out the reasons to staying or leaving they came to a conclusion. Nearly breaking both of their hearts they knew that moving was going to be their only option.

They hadn't decided on when or where they would go until late last night when Almera had pointed out that she had seen a flyer in the general store in town. Just off to the great west nearly on the other side of the continent was a town named Kalm that was established but still being settled. There was great grazing land for animals, a large array of available spots for different types of fields.

They were looking for people to help start up good sized farms.

Dane figured if he did some farming for some years that a wheat field could be back in his future, and that all his hard work here wouldn't have gone to waste. Not that it has or that his dream had dwindled to have the best field of wheat; that this place his dream home…it wasn't his dream anymore.

His dream had changed so drastically in the past few days; his dream was no longer his own ambition but a new and thriving idealism.

The western world appeared to be where his idealism would be nurtured. They live currently in Nibelhiem a small eastern continent town that had great land; the best for those wanting to go into the business of harvesting farms or wheat or anything else. The western side of this great country was the large booming cities that lived on the highlife of society; where the largest trades were made.

If you were looking for a fortune that's where you'd find it, and on the outskirts surrounding the largest city of Midgar were the smaller ones that provided the trades. Blacksmiths, farmers, miners and all sorts of trades lived in or around the city and with it grew the size of the population.

He despised big cities.

However the thing that had attracted his attention about the west and seeing more into this upcoming small town, was the fact that women didn't seem to be as homestead as most. That they had a few jobs in the town and that they worked alongside men sometimes; it was a stretch he knew and it could be just to attract females to the town…but this could be his chance…or at least Tifa's chance.

He'd lived his life well and found his soul mate, had beautiful children and fulfilled his dream of creating the perfect home. His new dream was much simpler. He wanted a place for Tifa to grow; the other girls were fine they were perfect shining examples of what little women should be. Tifa was the exception and because of her _unique_ differences he feared that no man would wish to marry her.

If he went to a place that maybe would accept someone like her…she'd have a chance.

One thing he did not wish for her…was to end up alone.

All of these reasons for him tied together, it was coming in piece by piece and if in the end it meant that _all_ of his daughters would be given a good life that they deserve. Then his life was complete. He understood that this was bordering on special treatment for Tifa, but she was special enough to have it.

"That's a lovely necklace Tifa." Dane had noticed it a while ago but hadn't said anything; he was sitting idly in the field while his young daughter happily took over the business of bundling the wheat she'd cut.

The brunette bashfully stopped for a moment and gently played with the small opal stone. "Yes it is lovely…"

"Did…the young man give it too you?" he questioned, knowingly of course.

He had decided after his first meeting with the young man and a little chat that they had; that it was just best to stay out of the small connection between him and his daughter. What little he knew of it, he did know that any young man willing to put his life into jeopardy for the sake of his daughter was alright by him. He was a strong lad and that was good and it helped him think that there was at least one young man that fancied Tifa.

In any case it was awkward for him to ask about the young man anyways, he wasn't good at giving advice and the best way not to be asked to give it is just not to bring it up.

"Cloud," she stated his name clearly before nodding. "He did yesterday, he carved it himself."

Dane smirked, that must've been quite the task stone isn't easy to carve without the right tools…the boy must have really wanted to do it.

There was a question that was lingering, and he felt the need to know. "Tifa has he expressed how long his stay might be? Perhaps he'd rather spend his time here in more comfortable living."

Tifa giggled at that but a sad smile betrayed her sounds. "Cloud says…that he'll be leaving…tomorrow evening…before the sun sets."

"At night?" that wasn't a very smart option but then again the boy would do what he felt best…but why at night day would be much more sensible.

"Yes, he says that it will be better for him to travel during the cool hours." Tifa seemed just as skeptical about it as well, her eyes were fixated on the ground and her hands curling around the leather straps of the bundle.

"Ah well it's for the best I'm sure, he's probably got someone to go home too." He patted his leg before standing.

"His mother…" Tifa answered though it was not a question, she looked a bit pale in the face and another sad smile crossed her lips.

"Really?" that wasn't a surprise but he wondered if there was a father in the picture for the young man, perhaps the reason he is out is because of his father…

"Yes…maybe I'll see him again someday…" her voice was soft and low but it held hope, a beautiful small lace of hope.

"I should think so." Pushing back his sweat filled hair he gave her a loving smirk, before heading towards the barn.

_For your sake my dear daughter…I hope you do see him again…_

_Someday…_


	13. A Kiss Goodbye

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Twelve: A Kiss Goodbye

* * *

"Come on Red you're almost there!" she cheered while waving to him and flicking her fingers in the water.

Cloud watched from a distance but applauded the small tiger's efforts at paddling his way across from the other side of the river. It started when Tifa had come from the forest and Red was so excited to see her that he jumped into the water. She was about to come help him when he started trying to get to her through harsh paddling.

Two hours later and several different attempts at getting all the way across, this would be the first time he'd succeeded.

Tifa was delighted.

She welcomed him with warm and open arms, only waiting while he shook off the excess water first. Prideful of his conquering of the water Red happily strode passed Tifa and straight for the meat that was left over of the small animal Cloud had hunted for lunch. The brunette laughed as he ate his victory meal while patting off her backside that had gotten dirty due to sitting on the dusty ground for so long.

Cloud however could tell that she wasn't really acting like herself. She was a bit quieter than usual and a smile that could always be sought on her face was barely curving her lips. She was upset about something, and he had a good idea what it was. Tomorrow night he would be leaving and they would not have these days together anymore.

Unbeknownst to Tifa…Cloud had no intention of leaving tomorrow evening…

…but tonight.

It had brought heartache to him, his organ had been on an irregular beat since he'd made the decision but there was no going back on it now. He had planned it all out perfectly set up everything and even did as much to map out a direction in which way he was going to head out. All that was left was what to do with the last day he had with Tifa.

He wasn't sure how it was going to affect Tifa, only the fact that he lied to her. It would not matter whether he was leaving tomorrow night or tonight the pain, the separation was going to be difficult.

Although…Cloud knew that if he didn't leave tonight, he would not be able to leave. He loved it here too much too want to let it go; this place had been the first time he'd let himself be plain old Cloud Strife. For a time in his life when all he wanted was a little stability; a place where he could be allowed to simply live without cause…it was a paradise. Lucky for him too that this paradise had come with an angel, a big brown eyed beautiful angel.

"Cloud, I want to show you something." Tifa spoke up after she finally stopped gazing at the crystalline water.

The blonde's eyebrows rose as he turned slightly and watched as she went to the back of the crevice and picked up her large quilt. She carried it over to him and smiled before unfolding it and looking at all of the corners. When she found what she had been looking for she stepped up too Cloud holding the corner too him.

He took it from her and went wide eyed.

Cloud had seen this before, the corner where Tifa's name was sewn into the seams with a bold golden and white thread. It was visible clearly in the daylight and if you weren't searching for it you'd find it anyways. However her name now was not the only one that was sewn into it; Cloud's name with the same type of thread was stitched next to Tifa's, with a heart in between.

When had she done this?

"It's so you'll remember me," she smiled slightly while blushing and tracing her fingers over the blanket. "So you'll remember these days…"

As if he could ever forget. "Tifa I can't take this."

"Of course you can." Tifa had thought long and hard about it, and of course he could…she wanted to know that while he was gone her blanket was his warmth. That he was wrapped around in her softness…a small piece of her is with him like the necklace was a piece of Cloud. "It will keep you warm and I want you to have it."

"Are you sure?" he knew the significance of her blanket, how her mother only made one quilt for each of her girls. He didn't want to take that away from her, but then again secretly he was grateful for it…his name forever would be inscribed on something so important to her.

"I'm positive." The brunette gave a nod before turning towards the river and kicking a rock into it.

Cloud folded up the blanket and returned it to the spot in the back of the crevice; he looked at Tifa's back for a moment before walking up next to her and grabbing her hand. She was a bit startled but allowed it and as he started to walk down the side of the riverbank she followed silently.

There was no telling where they were going; Cloud had no idea what was further down the valley passed the large rockslide. Tifa was following him without question such a trusting bravery and whole heartedly she believed he would be there to protect. He was riveted that she held him to that degree…he was honored.

"Do you like the color blue?" he asked quietly trying not to ruin their nice peaceful walk.

She thought for a moment before nodding her head. "I do, when I was younger I was mad because I didn't get the bright colors my sisters did…but after a while I realized my color is much better. It's water and it's the sky." Tifa smiled while looking to him. "My color blue is very important."

The blonde wanted to laugh but he resisted, she was so young but thought of it like that? Colors who knew that they could be so deep, he admired her for such thoughts that made the simplest thing beautiful.

"What do you think is a beautiful color?" she questioned when the silence cast over them.

"You." He answered absent mindedly, having thought that she had said something else but the word beautiful came up and the first thing that came to his mind was Tifa.

"…I'm not a color…" she blushed, and her hand loosened.

"Uh…I meant black. Not that I don't think your not beautiful but I," he was digging himself a grave and the best to do was shut up and look away. "Sorry."

"I think…" hesitating she was searching for the right words before she squeezed his hand. "You're very handsome…"

Cloud even though horribly embarrassed felt his chest rather puff up from the compliment; she thought he was handsome. A few minutes passed as they walked and the awkwardness of those fleeting moments disappeared replaced again with a companionable silence.

The blonde had never really taken notice of the surroundings he'd been living in as silly as that sounded; his mind had been occupied with other things. Birds flew over head as they headed to their homes or out for their own dinner, the trees branches cracked from the breeze that was picking up. The hue of colors that aligned the sky as the beaming rays of the sun were starting to break down from a piercing light, to warm tangerine colors.

This place was a natural spring; you could live here off the land and never be in want of anything more. There was enough to maintain a lively hood and anyone who just wanted a good night's sleep could find sanctuary here. How funny it was that despite his awful conditions and previous to meeting Tifa the nightmare that had happened; he was graced with such care and a perfect recovery spot. Perhaps his luck was changing finally and the solemn existence that he had before was brightening up to something more.

Tifa filled his mind with new hopes, new dreams…new ideals.

Amazing that in such a short time, and meeting one person his life and attitude about it could change.

The brunette stopped walking and sat down near the back picking up a small pebble and tossing it across the water. Cloud followed in suit sitting down next to her and tossing his own stone.

"You'll take good care of Red won't you?" her voice was quiet, almost a whisper that he could not hear.

It had been a mutual decision that even if Tifa wanted to keep Red with her, she couldn't and Cloud would have no problem carting him around. It wasn't hard to decide the fate of their little tiger, but one thing that they both were adamant on was that he was not to be returned to the forest. He'd given the idea that he could take him up north and try to leave him with his own kind; but then that idea floated away.

"Yes I will." He assured in the best reassuring voice he could muster, he was still trying to get used to using his emotions openly. He didn't want Tifa to think that he was so cold and cut off as most people thought of him.

"That's good, with you he won't be lonely." The brunette was doing her darnedest not to cry, Cloud could tell by the quiver in her voice that this was becoming more difficult by the minutes that they thought of it.

He had to change the subject before he got too guilty that he started to tell her about leaving tonight. "We should head back, it will be getting dark soon and I need to get dinner going."

"Yes Red will be missing us." With a shake of her head the sadness was gone and she stood up with a hand out for Cloud.

Taking it they walked back to the campsite hand in hand, greeted by a frisky red haired tiger that whined knowing that dinner was coming up. Tifa laughed as his eagerness while Cloud simply rolled his eyes grabbed the small knife and bid his farewell for his hunting time.

The blonde returned within minutes with two hares hanging by the ears; it had become a less surprising thing that Cloud had this amazing way of hunting. He'd leave and just minutes later is back with food enough to feed whomever was there, Tifa was often left clapping at his abilities. He was a very precise hunter and strict at the rules that he had for the way he did it.

"I'm full," Tifa happily chimed out while licking her lips; the meat had been exceptionally tasty tonight. "You're a really good cook."

Cloud smirked a little, if one thing that he knew how to do well it was roasting something over an open fire. The spices she'd brought the other night doing their justice to the meat but none the less it was the way you cook it just right that makes it really good. Red agreed when he let out a long yawn and pulled the large quilt from its spot rolling on it preparing for sleep.

"Thanks my mother made sure that I knew how to cook," he stated while walking over to the quilt and spreading it out further for Red, Tifa crawled over and lay next to the tiger. Cloud smiled on the inside as he watched her like a little mother as she cuddled with the red furred cat. "I am out on my own a lot and it's good to know how to cook."

Tifa hummed something but it couldn't be made out what exactly it was; she played with Red until he fell asleep, scratching his stomach to help him. She laid for a while her head on her arm and using it for a pillow as she too felt her eyes start to slip, sitting up she yawned. The blonde young man that was sitting next to her did a daring deed and wrapped his arms around her shivering shoulders. Tifa welcomed his lean body warmth and lye her head on his shoulder, seeming she fit perfectly into his side.

Like a piece of a puzzle.

Cloud made sure his breath was even he focused intently on making sure that his chest was not heaving, and she could not see his nervousness. For some reason though he'd been close to her like this before; each time seemed to make his nerves start to shake. He could feel the very bones that held up his body were shaking to the core. This was worse than any time he'd felt before…but also the easiest to keep under control. He liked the way her hair tickled his nose, the way her soft skin that was a bit chilly was melting at his touch and starting to warm.

Her smaller body melded with his like metal and he could believe that he was here sitting right now with a girl that was…Perfect. He would do anything for her, anything she asked or anything that was necessary.

Cloud felt his eyes widen as he looked across to the small riverbank.

He loved her.

He _loved_ her.

A weight having finally been lifted from his mind, his heart and his conscience he felt his tension dissipate and his body relax. Leaning against the large rock wall of the valley he found himself and great peace, he'd discovered what was making him so nervous and now he didn't have to think so much on it. He'd probably known before but when he admitted it…it was different now, it wasn't horrifying like he'd thought.

Loving Tifa was the best thing that had happened to him.

He slightly tilted his head to rest on the top of hers; soft breathing coming from the brunette indicated that she was now resting peacefully. The sun had fallen and night came with its slight freeze but with the fire going and there own body heat it wasn't cold at all. His eyes were fixated on the stars, how no matter where he would go they would be the same…and for Tifa they would remain the same.

He would remember this place.

He would come back for her.

Most people change they say as they grow, but his father and mother had met almost in a similar way as him and Tifa. Of course they met in a less volatile manner but none the less Cloud should say that they had met at a young age. They had fallen in love and throughout the years remained with one another. While his mother lived a good distance away from his father they wrote almost every day and two letters a day when they missed. Boxes upon boxes fill the attic of his home right now with the letters that they had sent between them.

"Cloud…" Tifa breathed out.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Promise me," she whispered while cuddling closer to him. "Promise me…that if I ever need you…you'll protect me…"

Cloud hesitated for a moment, his lips upturning. "Yes, I promise."

"…thank you Cloud…" she let out a relieved breath before drifting back to sleep.

_Yes, Tifa I promise._

The night was upon them and it was coming to the hour that Tifa would indefinitely need to return home, but Cloud hated to wake her. Even though he was wide awake he was rather comfortable with the position he was in; because not only would waking her mean that she would have to go…it would be the last time they would meet.

He would leave and…never know the next time they would be together again.

With a grim look on his face he carefully shifted around one arm beneath her knees and the other beneath her back. She sleepily responded by wringing her arms around his neck and laying her head on his chest. Cloud nuzzled her head for a moment before walking towards the stream; a whine coming from behind him. Turning around he saw a wide awake tiger looking longingly at the young brunette.

Shaking his head Cloud twisted back around and hopped over the stones.

They had a nice home; hand built from the looks of it. A wheat field of substantial size though less than anything he'd ever buy from; and a large barn that probably housed a few animals. He could see them from the forests entrance or exit; as he walked with Tifa in his arms towards the main building that would be the house.

He stopped for a moment spying the large figure that was standing just outside the door of the structure. He'd recognize it from a night before.

It was Tifa's father.

Picking up his feet again with a sturdy look on his face he came to stand just a few feet in front of a tall burly man with graying hair and a lantern in his hand. They exchanged no words but that was only because there was no need. Cloud waited until he put the lantern on the ground before stepping up and allowing the father of Tifa to take charge in holding her.

There was a moment of silence before the blonde's lips curled as he looked up into the eyes of the man who fathered this beautiful girl.

"May I?" Cloud asked, seeking permission to do a very unbecoming and improper act in most eyes.

The man stood for a moment gazing down at his young daughter before turning to the boy and nodding.

With the permission he'd sought Cloud stepped up to the still sleeping girl; a hand on her cheek he bent down and slightly pressed his lips against hers. They were soft and tender as he gave her a kiss that held all of his will, want, love and his goodbye. A salty slick liquid had passed his lips and he tasted of it; pulling back lightly he thought he would see big brown eyes staring at him with tears in them.

Tifa was not crying…_he_ was.

His hand delicately crossed her cheek again, his lips near her ear as he opened his mouth to whisper. _"I love you."_

He finally stepped away with an honorable bow to the father he twisted to leave.

"You're leaving tonight aren't you." His voice was low and a bit stern.

Cloud did not wish to be rude but decided that he'd rather not have a grown man see his tear streaked face. "I am."

"May I ask what your name is?" her father questioned.

"Cloud Strife." He responded.

"Thank you Cloud Strife, thank you for everything."

With that the man took Tifa into the house.

_Goodbye Tifa._


	14. Everything Changes In a Moment

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen: Everything Changes In a Moment

* * *

The sun gazed with its rays upon the beautiful glossy surface of the water. Small waves that were being pushed down from one end to the other and the rocks that made up the bank. There was only one thing that stood in the pathway of the water making it divert its current around the large boulders that had been placed in the river.

She smiled at the sight of a white tailed rabbit drinking from the water.

Her legs came to her chest and her arms around her knees chin resting on them. It was a beautiful day to be in the valley with the sun's warmth and no clouds plaguing the sky. The sun however was letting her know it was closing in on the noon hour and returning home for lunch would be for the best right now. Standing up she turned and carefully plunged a rock into the wall of the crevice of the valley wall. She scrapped and scratched, blowing off some excess dust before taking a step back and dropping the rock.

With a smile she ran her hand across the work she had done the names, _Tifa and Cloud_ inscribed forever in stone she felt relieved that it was finally done. Turning on heel she headed across the stepping stones and towards the large archway that would lead into the forest. Her dress that swayed just above her ankles was pulled up so that it would not get caught on anything, on the way home.

Stepping over large roots and following along a path that had been treaded many times by her feet she looked about at the forest.

This would be her last time perhaps to ever come through it again.

She stopped at the edge of the forest's entrance and looked about as she recalled a night that had changed her life. The first time she'd ever come to the forest, the first time she'd ever done anything so daring…the first time she'd held a boy well carried one. It had been a lot of firsts for her, and trying to count them would do no good the best she could do was remember them for what they were.

"Tifa!" he called out waving a hand to her from across the way and motioning for her to come.

Tifa nodded and started walking back towards her home…old home. She hopped the fence with ease and looked at the orchard that was filled with several apples. Then to the small little farm that had vegetables growing by the dozens, and then to the field that had been apart of her dream. The large golden wheat that swayed in the breeze the way the tips of the long thin stocks held the seeding.

Then to home that she had been born and raised in the barn that had once been full of animal life.

It was theirs no more.

Tifa stopped just shy of the large wagon that had a beautiful feathered chocobo of theirs pulling. Six girls happily were sitting in their best dresses in the back with a few crates of what would be food and their quilts next to them. Almera her mother sat high in the front while her father was double checking everything making sure it would not come apart. He was dressed in his best too a jacket to go along with his crisp white collared shirt; and long pleaded brown slacks.

"Tifa hurry it's almost time to go!" Marlene laughed lightly, her doll hanging over the edge of the wagon.

"What were you doing?" Jesse questioned while lifting an eyebrow.

"Probably playing around in the forest again," Aeris responded for the brunette as she hoisted herself up onto the wagon and sat down next to her. "Tifa did you forget your quilt?"

"Remember she lost it a year ago," Yuffie piped up while biting into a piece of bread that their mother was passing out to them. "You know how do you lose something so big?"

Tifa didn't say anything simply leaned back and closed her eyes. She felt an arm come around her shoulder and a warm hand on hers. Aeris smiled softly before patting her hand and returning to her seat.

One year ago Tifa had lost more than just a blanket.

Thirteen years old as of three weeks ago she looked back across the home that was now sold. Her father and mother had broken the news a couple days after Tifa and Dane had left; that they were moving as soon as their father found a perfect place to build a new home. Tifa had gone along with her father to Kalm and happily it was everything that he had wanted.

Spending a few months there to prepare for the entire families move they were given a surprise when the locals, who had already settled came to assist in their construction of their home. Woman and children too as they built a foundation for a nice sturdy farming home. Her father, having sold all the livestock and planning just to become a vast farm of crops he sooner changed his mind when he learned that there were three other families doing the same thing.

Tifa agreed that they should stick with wheat as there wasn't a good field around and with the type of wheat they had; they could grow it within a few months. Her father started the planting of the fields while they were there and she helped with various tasks. They finished the bottom of the home by the time they left and expected the top of the home to be finished as they arrived with the rest of the family.

A good natured man that was the mayor of this small community of farmers was a colored man by the name of Barret Wallace.

Tifa thought he was a funny man.

He had a colorful personality as well as a loud voice, he liked to express his opinion a lot but he was a master at craftsmanship. With his idea of a home he had come to them the first day they arrived and helped them arrange everything. While most of the time Tifa had to intervene between his rants and raves about the best things to do; she had to remind them of the costs. Dane, her father and Mr. Wallace got along extremely well and on his promise he would make sure the home was decent enough for a family to move into.

He'd keep an eye on their fields too.

Tifa found that she liked him the most because unlike some disapproving eyes, he thought it was great she could help with a lot of the manual labor. That she didn't just sit around and could carry quite a bit of heavy things rather than cook or sew. He thought women were just lazy people but with Tifa he treated her no different than he treated the young men.

They on the other hand seemed to like Tifa just as much, but in a different way. She had known about their eyes on her as she worked but she didn't pay any mind to them, she didn't have an avid interest in sparking anything. She made a few nice acquaintances but that was all she saw them as; even if she was starting to near the courting age she wasn't one to go on chase.

Which her father told her was probably why they liked her so much.

The other girls her age in the town…no so much, but that didn't bother her she had her sisters for company.

It was strange now how life had suddenly become different from what it used to be. Everything was out in the open in her family now, the girls new about Tifa's nightly escapades and why their parents had changed everything so drastically.

When the six girls were told about what was going on, the move and Tifa's working in the fields they were stunned and a bit confused. Everything was laid out and explained as best through their mother as they could. It took a while for the older girls to fully accept all they had been told; it wasn't as though they had much choice in the matter. It still rattled some but they said nothing more on the matter.

Now they were finally on their way moving to a new town, Tifa's siblings were excited about the move though they felt a little torn leaving their home behind. Elmyra and Shera more so than the rest: Aeris and Jesse was excited, and Marlene and Yuffie seemed in different.

Tifa wondered if she would miss her home as much as she seemed to miss the valley beyond the forest, she couldn't tell.

Her eyes trailed to her father whom was now latching the back hinges of the wagon and the gate so nothing particularly the girls wouldn't fall out if they hit a bump. He looked to her for a moment giving a sad smile before patting her cheek and stepping around the wagon.

The only thing that still remained a deep secret between her and her father was the existence of Cloud.

Not even her mother knew of him.

Tifa wanted to keep it to herself, and keep the memories of him sacred, the small opal stone around her neck neatly tucked into her dress collar.

"Ready girls?" he asked having hoisted himself up and into the driver's seat holding fast on the reigns.

"Ready!" they chimed out in unison with the lack of Tifa's voice.

Giggles and laughter sounded out as they started on their way with a loud squawk coming from Murk; they felt the wagon jerk and the wheels creaking as they turned. This was the last load of their household belongings, they wouldn't need to return anymore their father having made several trips back and forth shuttling items.

Now all that was left was their family.

The girls were rather amazed by the sights that the fields beyond the town of Nibelhiem were vast and large. They would point out seeing several things and animals alike that they had never seen before; while Tifa sat back and basked in the sun trying to sleep a little.

Hand games were played and talk about anything and everything; but soon after an hour or so the girls began getting tired and stayed in a silence.

Four hours later as they had not stopped for any reason; her father decided that now was a good time to stop for lunch. They would be heading over the only semi-dangerous part of the road soon and he wanted them well before they started again. Almera started to unpack several lunching items and a large thin blanket; Aeris and Shera helped with rationing out the water that they had taken while Elmyra helped Yuffie and Marlene out of the wagon.

Tifa went off on her own looking around the area for a time before her father called her back.

"It's so hot…" Aeris mumbled while taking a small bite of a preserve sandwich.

Marlene let out a whimper as she hugged to her mother, despite it causing more heat between them. "Momma make the sun turn off…"

"You can't turn off the sun stupid," Yuffie frowned while rubbing her tired eyes. "You gotta put it out with water."

"Oh Yuffie," Elmyra swatted away the young dark haired girl's hand as she tried scratching something high on her leg. "Eat your food; we'll have to look for a spot to go to the restroom."

"There's a few covered bushes over yonder," Tifa pointed on the other side of the large dirt roadway towards a small patch of bushes. "It's a good place to do it."

The girls nodded.

Lunch went by slowly as most of the girls took their time and took turns using the bushes for restroom breaks. They cleaned up the spot and piled back into the wagon and were on their way. Talk had arisen enthusiastically again and the girls started to laugh away as they thought about their new home.

However the chatter did not last for very long.

In the short distance they saw a forbidding mountain range it was enormous; even more so than the valley mountain's behind their small homestead. They were quiet and awestruck at the sight of the pointed tips of the rock formations; a pathway leading directly into the formation.

"We're going in those mountains!?" Jesse breathed out while pulling on her mothers dress.

"Yes now be quiet and stay still as you can." Their father spoke up briskly letting his warnings come swift.

It was a dangerous path through Mt. Nibel; one he'd been on plenty of times and had yet to see a life threatening disaster. There is one more spot that was much worse than even the treacherous path they had to take; but a rickety bridge they must cross. It had held weight every time he'd crossed it before but that was because they had strapped down the cargo so that nothing moved. Young women on the other hand were very skittish and he wondered if they would be able to stay calm enough.

They kept to each other holding hands and biting their lips so they would not scream out their terrified cries. All of them did their best to be silent and watched along the ridges for fallings rocks that would randomly cascade down the sides. Luckily none had fallen on the pathway they were on; it seems like a regular pass through the mountains.

Never forget how easily something can change within an instant.

It was time; they'd finally come to the bridge that was his only concern, as long as his girls remained still they would be safe and cross just fine.

Tifa wasn't as confident as her father seemed to be.

She watched the back of the wagon carefully as the hard rock ground they had been traveling on disappeared and was replaced with creaky wooden planks. The rope on the bridge could be heard tightening under the weight that was being placed upon it. They made it to the center of the bridge fine and for only a moment Tifa thought she may have just been thinking the worst.

Until, she heard an unmistakable sound of snapping rope.

"Tifa," Aeris questioned again tapping on the shoulder of her year younger sister. "What's the matter?"

Tifa didn't respond, with tight lips she pulled herself over the wagon's gate and onto the bridge. "Father, go!" she cried to him.

Dane looked back for only a moment when he too saw the snapping ropes beginning to waver in the wind.

The bridge was breaking.

With the crack of the reigns he yelled out for Murk to pull faster though even being as strong as he was the chocobo could only do so much. It was the added help of Tifa pushing from the back that they moved if only an inch faster. A race against the bridge falling apart they were nearing the edge when it finally had a main rope side snap.

Murk with a final burst of as much strength as he could muster managed to pull the wagon onto the solid stone path of the mountain side.

"Tifa!!!"

It was a moment that no one would forget whether it was the family members safely on the sturdy ground of the mountain, or if it was the lone girl struggling to maintain her balance on the bridge.

Things can change so suddenly in just a single moment…

The rope to the bridge snapped; the sides and planks of wood coming completely apart and anything unlucky enough to be on it at the time would fall…

The young brunette had never blinked as she fell downwards.

Through blurry eyes she saw her mother and her father…

Her fingers tightened over the rope that was in her hand as she silently cried…

"…_Cloud…"_


	15. The Billy's

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen: The Billy's

* * *

It was like…cotton.

Her mouth was dry and felt like it was stuffed with as much cotton as someone could fit. She tapped her tongue about in her mouth, but it too felt like a piece of sandpaper scrapping against her cheeks. Legs were stiff and arms were heavy, her back wasn't much better as its bones groaned from the support it was being forced to hold up.

What a shock it had been when her mind had come together and awoken, that she felt the softness of a bed, the warmth of a blanket. Her legs were stiff and her arms heavy, with soreness creeping over her. Her ears felt as though they were being covered and her mouth was sewn shut; her nose was the only thing she could reason that was still working.

She waited for a long time, her thoughts reeling on what happened, going over it again and again.

Her head hurt.

"Oh! You're awake!" a child's voice chimed.

At first she could only stare at the young boy's mouth as it moved, she couldn't really hear what he was saying it sounded so muffled almost like he was speaking through water. His dirty brown hair and freckled cheeks were bright and cheery as he moved and spoke; he was younger than her but not by much perhaps nine or ten. Dressed in brown pants with suspenders and a dark blue shirt he had patches of dirt all over especially on his face. The thing that was most noticeable was the brace on his leg; it looked wooden with metal hinges.

He smiled, there were two front teeth missing. "…anyways I'll go tell grandpa that you're awake!"

She didn't reply she wasn't even sure her mouth could make the words let alone speak them. For what had happened to her she had expected to be in worse condition, there was no broken bone that was for sure and also strange. Well she couldn't dismiss her good fortune now could she? Good fortune or luck she wasn't going to dwell on something that made her uneasy just thinking about it.

The room she was in had a lot of boys things and was decorated for a young boy; therefore she could only guess that it was the young boy's room from earlier. She hadn't caught his name and was ashamed of only staring at him but surely he'd be back. There was a window off to the right side and she couldn't help notice the glow of beaming light, it was daytime now and the world had started anew. Standing up she tested her legs for a moment, they seemed well so she made her way to the window and looked out.

What she saw was rather surprising.

She was on a chocobo farm.

There weren't as many as she'd thought there'd be though; a large fence that surrounded a fast field and only a half dozen chocobo grazing. If this was really a chocobo farm they were probably having troubles or they just didn't like big crowds or something. They were absolutely beautiful though even from here she could tell their feathers were like the petals of a flower, they were a bold yellow that would seem odd if it weren't so common.

Murk was actually a chocobo that had been bred in a farm like this only she'd never seen one before; they weren't a common thing near Nibelhiem. Many of the farmers or practically anyone seeking out a chocobo had to look far and wide; or catch one on their own which might she add was nearly impossible unless you knew what you were doing. Most people don't. That's why there are farms; at least that's how her father explained it.

People would request a certain amount of chocobo and depending on how much they are willing to spend on it, that's the type and breed they got.

Tifa was impressed her father had managed to get Murk, for such a low price.

You see Murk was actually a rarity among chocobo as her father put it; many of the other men in Nibelhiem would often say that he probably cheated the breeder out of him. He didn't ever disclose how he got him only that it was an honest deal, and he was very lucky at the time.

"So you've awoken after all." a rough experienced voice stated softly.

A tall man stood at the door of the room leaning on the frame with his arms crossed and a hidden smile beneath his graying mustache. The gray hairs betrayed his face as it didn't look as young as the hair made him out to seem; he didn't have that many wrinkles but there were heavy bags underneath his eyes. They twinkled with a soft hue of green as he pushed off from his spot and stepped into the room; he was dressed much like the young boy. Only his pants were tucked into thick leather boots and his clothes were far dirtier and torn.

She gave him a slight nod before bowing, she was being incredibly impolite. "I'm sorry to have imposed upon you."

His eyes opened slightly in surprise before a chuckle escaped him. "Young lady you surprise me, I didn't expect to see you awake at all today you seemed quite tired and badly hurt. I certainly didn't expect an apology for common hospitality." The accent was a bit funny she'd never heard anything quite like it.

Unsure what to say she gnawed on the inside of her cheek before realizing she'd forgotten the most important thing when meeting someone. "My name is Tifa, please forgive my rudeness."

"I try not to make it formal around a place like this," he stated with a smile but came over and took her hand, kissing lightly he smiled again. "I'm Billy senior you can call me Bill, I'm sure you've met my grandson Billy junior."

Tifa thought it was a bit odd, then again most people liked to keep the name in the family and it was common to name ones son after their grandfather. "I would like to ask how I came to be here."

"Of course you would but I think breakfast is about done," Bill remarked while sniffing the air, he winked at her. "Little Billy was so excited about having someone new around here he wanted to make a special breakfast."

Though she was grateful, Tifa still had a little uneasiness rolling around. Not to be rude to her saviors she nodded.

Billy senior gave her a look before scratching his nose. "There are no girls in this house so I didn't exactly have clothes for you, I hope you don't mind dressing in pants until you can fix up that dress of yours."

"I'd prefer it." She stated openly while walking to where he motioned the clothing was. "Thank you very much."

"Now the kitchen is just down stairs and to the right, there's a washroom on the left I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding your way around." He looked about the room for a moment before giving her a smile and leaving, closing the door behind him.

Tifa sighed.

Picking up the clothes she checked them over, it would be just like wearing her old clothes that she'd made for tending in the fields. They hadn't undressed her from the mess that she was wearing now; with a smack of her lips she headed out the door and down the stairs.

Their home was much like all the others only…dirty. They had things lying around and dirt trails all over the place. Tifa though not the most cleanly person was actually a bit appalled by the way that they were living; what did the woman of the house do, sleep all the time? Taking a left into the living room where there was a musty couch, old fireplace and other trinkets she noticed a door on the far end.

Locking the latch behind her she set too work on cleaning herself up as best as it would could.

In ten minutes she had managed to clean off what she thought were most of the blood spots on her skin; had stripped down from her dress and put on the fresh clothing. At first she thought that they were Billy junior's clothes however the shirt was Bill's; she wondered if they tried to find the cleanest ones out of the both of them and they happened to be the only ones. It didn't matter as she tucked the shirt into the pants and fastened the belt to the tightest notch. The suspenders help keep the pants up as well, and her own shoes fit well. She probably looked bizarre stepping out of the washroom with a puffy shirt and tight pants, but that was alright.

She was still pulling her hair back into a braid, as she walked to the kitchen and saw the two men sitting at the table with the plates spread and food neatly placed. The younger boy's eyes lit up as she sat down next to him.

"Hi!" he cheerfully greeted.

"Hello, I'm sorry about this morning I didn't introduce myself," she turned slightly to him and gave him a head bow. "I'm Tifa."

"Billy! I think you're pretty!" his cheeks turned a slight pink but his bright eyes never turned away, and his toothless grin made her smile.

"Thank you, you're very sweet." She ruffled his hair before looking across the table at the older gentleman who was just smiling. "Perhaps we should begin, I'm sorry to have made you wait."

"It's quite alright young lady you weren't taking that long, but lets eat I'm starving and we've got a lot of work today." He smiled and crossed his fingers.

Billy did the same, and Tifa followed. They blessed the meal and happily began to eat. It was a quiet meal, one of the quietest that Tifa had ever had. The slopping sounds of the young boy and the grunts of the older man were about; Tifa on the other hand was losing her appetite. There was so much that happens in such a short time that it never seems to really catch up with her; there's never a moment to breathe for something new comes along in the old moments place.

Tifa had a sad smile on her face, she knew but it couldn't be helped.

"Tifa do you like chocobos?" little Billy asked earnestly as he dug his fork into more bacon.

"I do, actually one of my best friends is a chocobo his name is Murk," she answered with as much pleasantry as she could there was no need to have the young boy's happiness deterred because she was upset. "He's a grand chocobo and even though he's getting older he's still got a lot of strength in him!"

Billy junior seemed fascinated by the short story; his eyes were lit up with brightness that only children can possess…he reminded her of Marlene.

"I love chocobos too!" the way he spoke was the same as his grandfather's accent, it was a dip in the words that made her smile despite her worries.

"Young lady," Bill started as he interrupted their short conversation he was twiddling with his fork. "What were you doing taking the underpass of Mt. Nibel?"

Tifa gave him an odd look for a moment before realizing what he was talking about. "I fell off of the bridge when we were crossing; when I came to I just started walking."

"You fell?" his voice was startled but he held his composure seeing as how there was a tyke in the room that had big curious eyes and ears listening. "Young lady you really do surprise me…"

"Well aren't you gonna tell her about when we found her grandpa!?" little Billy had a scowl on his face. "I was the one that found you Tifa, it was me!"

"You did?" she smiled delightfully at his enthusiasm, the smile was more of a thanks but she'd find a better way to say thank you later.

"Yes I did, grandpa though you were a dead animal but I poked you with a stick and you started talking!" Billy demonstrated his valiant efforts to find out what it was by jabbing his fork into the air. "Grandpa was so surprised that it was a girl he nearly fell off of the wagon!"

Billy senior blushed. "Now Billy this isn't the time to get all riled up, we've got work to do finish your breakfast."

"Alright grandpa." He sighed there was more to it and he was just dieing to tell the story, his eyes shot wide as he looked to Tifa with a worried expression. "Tifa are you leaving today?"

"I…" her thoughts drifted to her family, as she looked into his big eyes that were full of dismay but hope as well.

"She isn't leaving until I'm sure it's okay for her to go." Billy senior stated as a matter of fact as he stood up, picking at his teeth. "Sorry young lady but I couldn't have it on my conscious if you just wandered out of here still hurt."

Tifa smiled at him but it was a heavy hearted smile; she understood and while she could move well enough on her own she did still feel a bit under pressure. The more that time passes the more time that her family would think she was dead…

"Tifa if you leave I'll be sad," Billy said quietly while standing up, his grandfather had long since left the house. "I don't have any friends, Tifa you'll be my friend won't you?"

That made a string on her heart twinge slightly in pain, with a sad smile crossing her lips she nodded. "I'll be your friend Billy don't worry you should go and help your grandfather."

"Okay! You'll…you'll still be here when I come back right?" he asked shyly looking back at her from the door he placed his cap on his head.

Tifa nodded and waved him off.

For the most part of the day she tried to keep herself busy; occupying her time with cleaning up the house and doing a little sewing. It was hard and extremely awkward seeing as how these were traits she had no skill with whatsoever. It wasn't as if it was horrible but you could certainly have seen better; Tifa didn't mind cleaning off the mud as much and happily started to do the wash. It could be good payment for the food and letting her stay here, also most importantly for saving her life.

It was heading passed the eve hour and she still had yet to see the two Billy's return from work; chocobo farming must be just as demanding as any other type of farming if not more.

Tifa had started dinner and was pulling the biscuits out of the cast iron stove when the door opened and the two came in licking their lips and tired eyes. Urging them to sit, she served them diligently filling their plates and making sure it well tasted before sitting herself. Supper passed by quickly and on the sun's setting Billy junior was sent to bed in his grandfather's room; they would share it while Tifa stayed, she insisted that she could sleep on the couch but they wouldn't hear it. After the clean up was done Billy senior went outside for a smoke; Tifa finished washing the dishes and went to collect the laundry from the line.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" Billy remarked letting out a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"Nights like these are the best," Tifa nodded while setting the basket down and stood beside him leaning on the fence. "You're farm seems small for what I heard a chocobo farm was like."

There was a long silence after that, he coughed and let out a sigh. "It used to be livelier before my son died. He and his wife and little Billy came to live with me after Dana died. There were chocobos as far as the eye could see, the best of the best," he gained a solemn look on his face. "When Dillon got sick the doctors said it was the worst kind of sickness, and his wife got the same illness. They died a few months later and I've been taken care of little Billy ever since."

"I'm sorry." Tifa offered her condolences but knew they were nothing, it was proper respect to show your sympathy but most of the time it fell on deaf ears.

"I can't run this place on my own and," he let out a breath before turning to her. "As much as little Billy wants to help he just doesn't have the tenacity for the work yet. He's so young and has a long way to go before he has the stamina…I just don't think I can hold onto this place that long."

Tifa couldn't help think, that this was similar to what had happened with her family. How her father because there was no one to help him would lose everything; how no matter the work he spent trying to build his fields again…without help he wouldn't be able to make that much of a difference. If she hadn't started working in the fields from the shadows her father may have lost the fields sooner, if she hadn't…

A smile filled with irony crossed her lips.

"Ah well I guess there's nothing that can be done," he made a noise with his teeth before patting her head. "Thanks for cleaning up the place and for the dinner it was better than Billy or I could have done. It's getting late and we've got another early day tomorrow let's head on inside."

Tifa nodded but didn't follow immediately behind, her eyes trailed across the field that was constricted by the fence.

She smiled softly…


	16. Enter Ti, Chocobo Racer!

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

**Note: **To make sure you're not mistaken, **_Ti_ **is pronounced sounding like **_Tie._**

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen: Enter Ti, Chocobo Racer!

* * *

Tifa was amazed, she couldn't help stare.

This village was nothing like Nibelhiem, no this town was nothing like Nibelhiem. It was alive and vibrant, people of all shapes and sizes; children running about like madmen and screaming at one another with sticks. There were women who dressed in the same plain attire as her sisters and mother, but then there were women who had the prettiest dresses Tifa had ever seen. They came in all sorts of colors with glittering jewelry and laces, the women wore color on their lips and cheeks it was…completely different!

From the barren world of her wheat field, the small province of Nibelhiem and the chocobo farm she had been staying on for the past three days she had been surprised to see a town quite like this.

It was big, bustling and had so many different things that she could barely keep her head on straight.

"Tifa," Billy senior whispered putting a hand on her shoulder, he was a bit concerned by the way she had paled slightly perhaps her fever was returning. "Are you sure you're up to coming to town?"

Tifa in question merely smiled at him the color in her face returning. "It's much bigger than I thought, it…was surprising."

"Yes well I should expect it to be so." He stated vaguely with little hint at what he meant, looking around he nodded. "Alright so while Billy and I go do business you find a dress shop and buy yourself a good fitting dress."

The brunette flustered, she really thought it wasn't necessary. "It's really alright I don't mind wearing,"

"Nonsense young ladies don't wear men's clothing," he stated while waving a dismissive hand. "Sometimes I almost think you could be a boy and that's not very good for a young lady like yourself now go on, if you get lost just head back towards the town entrance."

"Tifa you'll be so pretty!" Billy junior giggled as he waved to her, following behind his grandfather.

Tifa sighed, blowing her bangs upwards.

Ironic really…in any case she best get going on finding that dress, and it would give her time to think about anything she might be able to do for the Billy's.

Three days ago when she had arrived on their chocobo farm many things had been said and told that put things into a blurred perspective. On one hand Tifa had resolved to sending word to her parents immediately, seeing as how the logical fact would result in their thinking that she had perished from the fall. Images of her mother, father and sisters could not be bared…but the pleading look from the Billy's could not be ignored in the least.

Tifa had come to the resolution that she had a chance to help them while she was here, and if though it was not as profound as returning to her family a letter could suffice for the time being.

Kalm was exactly a week from the chocobo farm on foot, on chocobo-back it would be cut into at least three days.

Therefore, today would be the day her parents would receive her letter.

It was a nervous thought on how they might react but she put the butterflies that let loose in her stomach, into a jar and tucked them away for a later date. Her only concern as of right now had boiled down on what to do for the Billy's; there wasn't anything extremely profound she could do for them…but there had to be some way to help save their farm. Tifa knew that there was always a chance and if it was even the slightest she would find it no matter…how long it takes.

Her eyes wavered as she passed another shop; they were mostly for chocobo harnesses or hitches. This town seemed to have an affinity for chocobo accessories, and while she thought that it was all well for that it was still odd.

Tifa slowed in her step as she saw in the short distance a group of young boys crowding around a wall. Curious as she ever was, her feet picked up when they scattered away from the grand buildings side and strode up to what they were looking at. It was a color large piece of paper that had various scribbles all over the bottom, a large picture of several chocobos with riders alongside each other.

_Grand Chocobo Race,_ was the title of the poster but directly beneath it is what made Tifa take a step back gasping.

"Ten thousand Gil!?" she exclaimed, a hand coming to her forehead.

That was a big, BIG grand prize if there ever had to be one. With ten thousand Gil you could buy three wheat fields, four acres of farm land and then some. With ten thousand Gil you could retire, higher helping hands!

With ten thousand Gil, you could save a chocobo farm on the verge of losing everything!

Tifa smiled, this was it. This was the perfect answer to the Billy's problems! All they had to do was with this race and they would be set for the rest of their lives! They could higher extra hands and buy more chocobos to breed they would be up and running again! Tifa could feel her excitement bubbling up, riding a chocobo was already an invigorating thing but races against others must be on a completely different level.

However there was a problem.

Only boys could participate.

It would be a walk in the park if they had a rider. Billy junior first came to her mind before she looked at the age range of the participants and the fact that he was still just a little kid. Billy senior probably wouldn't let him anyways, and for that matter would probably think Tifa crazy for even proposing an idea like this. She knew that he must be bitter about his situation and given up long ago…but she couldn't let it end like this for them. Without having the money to hire a rider there wasn't much of a chance for this anyways…but it would have been a good chance.

"Are you entering too?" a voice asked while the owner stepped forward and scribbled his name onto the poster.

Tifa startled looked around for a moment before pointing to her chest. The young boy gave her a bewildered look before slightly nodding.

She was about to laugh, didn't he realize that she was…

Her eyes widened.

This would be insane. She would be crazy to even think this. Yet here she was without a solid reason as to why she shouldn't attempt it. There was nothing to be worried about losing because she didn't even live here, after the race was over she would leave and go home. The Billy's would have their chocobo farm with ten thousand Gil and she would have the glory of winning a chocobo race despite being assumed a boy.

However here she stood dressed like a young boy, and even this young boy giving her the look that said she was crazy didn't realize she wasn't a boy.

She could pretend, win the race, save their farm and go home knowing that her debt to them had been repaid.

"Well are you or aren't you?" the boy asked again, his arms folding.

Tifa coughed for a moment before pulling on her throat cords to inflict a lower sound. "Y-yes, I am."

The young man with slick red hair eyed her suspiciously for a moment, but shrugged and ran his tongue across his teeth. He was probably older than her though she couldn't really guess, his posture did however tell her that he wasn't poor by any means although that was a give in by his attire. A slick cleanly pressed jacket, button up vest and collared shirt, with tan pants tucked neatly into his shining black boots. He was dressed very well and held himself highly with an upturned nose he, sneered.

"You're the pathetic type aren't you, stuttering like that." He smirked and put his hands up shaking his head. "I don't know why people like you bother to enter the race it's not as if you'll win."

Tifa was about to say something when she saw two boys running passed to the poster, pushing the snobby boy as they did so. She guessed because they were in such a rush they hadn't noticed their misdeed against him, and his face flared with anger.

The first young boy that was tallest of the two had eyes that were a shade of subtle brown. A red sash across his head and short brown spiky hair; his clothes were disheveled, torn and worn. There was a second young man a bit on the chubbier side with a frilly laced blue shirt and dark blue pants, was standing with a soft of queasy look on his face. Pink chubby cheeks but brown eyes that were the truest of true, watched as the other wrote their names onto the bottom of the poster.

However, when they stepped back and started giggling the tall redheaded boy did something Tifa was startled by.

He walked up to the chubby one and shoved him right into his friend they both went to the ground from the force, dirt was everywhere. "How dare you touch me filthy little specs, I hate this town solely for the urchins that infect its streets." He hissed vehemently.

Tifa was surprised that the adults standing in hearing distance had merely glanced at the scene before turning away to do their business. She looked around and saw that none of them cared for what was transpiring and as the tall rich boy pulled his foot back, she felt her anger flare. For singular second the flash of a memory when darkness entrapped a forest floor and there was a defenseless small creature awaiting his doom…

She didn't hesitate.

Tifa's arm made contact before the young man had ever a chance to even pull his foot back all the way. She had balled her hand into a fist and with one long stride of her leg was able to clear the gap between the two of them. Making her knuckles crack against his face sending him to the wall with a loud thud; gaining the attention of most, their faces in awe. The two boys he'd pushed looked up at her with great amazement, she flashing them a brief glance before standing in between them and the rich snob.

Tifa was angry. Her fists tightened. "You'll leave them alone."

It wasn't a question, it was a command.

He didn't remark right away considering he was still taken aback that he had actually been struck in the face. His hand covered the spot on his chin where a bruise was starting to form and the sting was a great deal. Despite the fact that his attacker looked entirely too weak for the impact he suffered, he couldn't help think that this wasn't an ordinary boy. Narrowing his eyes as he stood up from having sunk to his knees, his nostrils flared with great anger.

He did recede however when the skinny young man with extremely long hair took an advancing step.

"You _will_ leave them alone." She stated again this time adding malice in her lowered tone; she wasn't afraid to hit him again if necessary to get the point across. What he was doing and why he did it was wrong, and that was as much reason as she needed.

For a moment there was a silence as all watched the rich young man straighten out his jacket though there were mud splotches on his knees. His head upturned as he took a step to the side.

"You will pay for this," he stated venomously while brushing back his hair. "I'll see you on the track."

With that as his final statement he departed in a stride that was pounding; Tifa waited until he was completely out of sight to loosen her fists, her nails had nearly broken her skin if she had held on any tighter. Letting out a breath she turned around to find the two young men still on the ground; their eyes watching her every movement. Her eyebrow lifted before she smiled and put her hand out towards them; they flinched slightly before realizing she didn't mean them any harm. The chubby one took her hand first and it took Tifa with less effort than she had thought to hoist him up, the tall one was next.

"Are you two alright?" she questioned, being sure to keep her low tone it was easier than expected.

They nodded the tall one with the sash on around his forehead scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks…for helping us."

"Yeah thanks," the chubby one added. "Rufus always bosses us around when he comes here…"

That didn't surprise Tifa and what kind of name is Rufus for heavens sake… "No problem," she wasn't sure exactly what to say to them.

"Oh hey, my name is Terrance Biggs," he shook Tifa's hand vigorously. "And this is Edward Wedge. Everyone just calls us Biggs and Wedge."

"My name is Ti," she caught herself just in time, having slightly forgotten that _Tifa_ wasn't a very good boy's name.

"Ti, your name is Ti?" Biggs gave her a questionable look before shrugging.

"Yup my name is Ti," she almost took a relieved breath when they gave her the expectant look of continuing, she needed a last name! Her eyes shifted to the first thing she saw a yarn shop. "Dye, my name is Ti Dye."

They looked at each other before giving the 'oh well' shrug and smiling, Biggs motioned towards the poster. "Were you signing up too?"

"Yes I was but I don't have a pen on me," she gave him a look before taking the pen they were both happily handing to her. "Thanks…"

She bent over and wrote her supposed name.

This would solidify everything.

Hopefully Billy senior wouldn't be too upset with her…

"Ti do you know that Rufus is one of the top riders?" Wedge commented, as they picked up and started to walk through this district of town, Tifa quickly mentioned she needed to buy gear for the races.

Biggs and Wedge agreed with her.

All the while explaining to her more just what exactly she had gotten herself into, well gotten Ti Dye into.

This was the town responsible for the second biggest circuit of chocobo races; second only to Midgar. Races are held all the time and are rated depending on the prize that is being wagered as to whom may enter into the race. While some races require cash enlistment to be able to race there were various instances; where the person who puts up the grand prize wouldn't require an entrance fee. Those were extremely rare and hardly credited but apparently this particular one was regarded by even the richest; the backer of the grand prize is a Lord.

That was a rare thing as well, usually they stick to the Midgar tracks and don't even know there is a track out here but this is the way it was. Biggs expressed there was also a few more rules that were certainly not in the normal standards of racing. While the grand prize could bring you into retirement, no adults are allowed to enter only young men up to the age of fifteen. Rufus was a constant visitor to this track mainly to destroy all of the competition. There was no mercy on his part.

He almost killed a boy once, Wedge stated horrified.

Tifa was not impressed; in fact all of these little details about Rufus just made her dislike him even more. She wasn't really afraid of being in danger after all in her life she'd been in dangerous a few times; but the fact was she couldn't let the Billy's down. Whether they had asked for her help or not she knew she could win this, she knew she could do this for them. It wasn't in her nature to just turn away from those in need, however great the risk may be for herself…she believed this way and therefore she would live this way.

It was an hour or so of browsing shops and buying what she could with the dress money that Bill had given her; Biggs suggested they head towards the food part of town for lunch. She agreed and spared the little change she had to buy bread or something, Wedge detailed what he wanted to eat…it was a very long list…

"Oh don't look now Biggs, Olivia's coming this way!" Wedge whispered nervously.

Tifa or rather, 'Ti' looked to where the two boys were staring, they had stopped and she did as well. Four girls were walking towards them; two off to the left were in pastel colored big dressed that could have been mistaken for flowers yellow and pink with white lace and parasols. The one on the far right was dressed more homely much to the likes of what Tifa wears whenever she is forced into a dress; and the one in the middle was probably Miss Olivia.

Dressed in a gown of white she had one hand holding up some of her dress, the other holding a white and pink parasol. Tifa couldn't help think that her sisters would probably die to have something as, what they considered beautiful, dress as that. She had several layers to the dress with pink trim and fluffy sleeves, golden hair that curled all around her and a porcelain face…she was very pretty. Tifa finally disinterested after a few more seconds of wondering the cost of her dress; Aeris's birthday was coming up and something like that might be nice for her. She gazed off looking about the town and people and seeing what else it had to offer.

Biggs fidgeted as Olivia stopped a few feet away, her friends beside her. "Hello Miss Olivia!" he stated loudly, bowed and took her hand to plant a kiss on it.

Wedge did the same, equally as nervous. When they all looked at Tifa expectantly she merely flashed a wave and continued to daze off away at the town. Biggs shoved Tifa in the back before bowing again, apologizing for 'Ti's' lack of manners.

"You are the young boy that hit Rufus if I'm correct." She spoke highly, with a distinctive pitch that Tifa didn't really care for, but she did hear something a might bit familiar she couldn't place it…

"Y-yes, this is Ti Dye. Miss Olivia I'm racing in the upcoming chocobo races, the grand prize is ten thousand Gil!" Biggs exclaimed while smiling broadly. "If I am to win I'll be a rich man and…well…I…"

"Excuse me," Olivia, Wedge observed because he was the silent observing type, had been staring at Ti the entire time and finally opted for speaking. "Is it not rude if you do not introduce yourself to new acquaintances?"

If she was trying to keep it subtle that she was angry, she was doing a bad job Tifa could hear the hitch in her voice as most people get when they are. Tifa wanted to roll her eyes and tell the girl that it wasn't as if girls really do that sort of thing, but then again she wasn't a girl right now.

"I've not interest in forming acquaintances with you," she started while glancing at Biggs, who looked a bit dishearten and desperate. "And if we are speaking of being rude, it is rude to ignore the person standing right in front of you."

Olivia must have been shocked and surprised, her face paled than turned a bright shade of red. "How dare you speak to me like that!" she was astounded, no young man has ever treated her as such and she was doing little to hide it.

Tifa was a rather pleased with herself girls like Olivia had teased her all her life, and as a boy she could put her into place.

"Ti what do you mean by speaking to Miss Olivia like that!?" Biggs hissed under his breath. "If the race wasn't on Monday than I'd whip you!"

Tifa's eyes widened. "…the race…is in four days?"

"Yes didn't you read the poster?" Wedge answered.

The girls who were being ignored by now had left, Tifa was distraught about only having four days to become a top rider instantly hit the nearest food shop and ate. Biggs and Wedge followed, Biggs having finally calmed down enough not to pummel Ti. Wedge had also reminded him of the fact that Ti had slugged Rufus and that wasn't a good idea to start a fight. Lunch commenced with invigorating talk between the two, while Ti remained quite silent.

During lunch however, Tifa did feel a bit strange.

Almost as if she was being watched…


	17. Cloud?

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Seventeen: Cloud!?

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

"It's a good plan!"

"There is not a chance!"

"I'm telling you it's a perfect way!"

"I will not allow it!"

"I already signed up, the race is on Monday."

"…"

"Are you going to help me?"

"Of course I'll help you I just wish you'd have told me from the get go, there's a lot of things we need to get ready namely you! A chocobo race isn't just about the chocobo it's about the rider too and you're green!"

Tifa smiled.

Earlier this morning as soon as Bill senior had woken up, dressed for the day, walked downstairs for some breakfast he noticed something was immediately wrong.

Billy junior and Tifa were standing next to the table with big smiles on their faces; and of course a table spread of food that made the mouth water from its aroma. That should have tipped him off right away a feast like this in the morning is a tell tale sign that something was either wrong or soon going to be wrong. As their quiet nice peaceful morning ensued and breakfast was concluded, Tifa removed the last dish when Bill had realized she was still in his old shirt and pants.

He asked about the dress, and got an earful about Ti Dye and the chocobo race.

Needless to say that's the last thing he'd thought he'd hear.

Now Tifa had already explained to Billy junior about the race and of course the little tyke was all for it; to help convince his father he started on his chores earlier. Billy senior however was completely against the idea at first; but when Tifa told him of the tempting grand prize and that she only wanted to race for them he was touched.

In the little time he'd come to know Tifa he'd realized something. She wasn't your normal young woman who cleaned, cooked and sewed…first of all because she could barely do any of those things. But she was strong and could lift things that made him need a break in between lifts, easily. She was fast and had amazing reflexes and above all she had a solid kindness that was unbelievable. The way she had requested to stay here despite the fact her family may think she was dead, she wanted to stay he realized now to find a way to help them.

He was reminded bitter sweetly by her, of his wife.

"Well if we're going to do this then we best do it right!" he slammed a fist on the table standing up and giving a decisive nod. "Let's get you your partner!"

Tifa's smile went from ear to ear as she stood up and followed him out the door. They headed across the yard to the barn behind the house; Tifa couldn't wait to see which of his last six would be the grand prize winning chocobo. However as he passed all the stalls she didn't see a waver in his step or even his head turn to look at them. At the very back of the barn where Tifa had never really been she finally noticed another door, at least the handles to the door it was painted to match the walls.

"Tifa…I never thought I'd ever get a chance to save my farm," he stated while unlatching the lock. "I'm an old fellow and Billy just isn't going to grow up fast enough…but…I had hope. I had hoped that one day maybe just maybe there'd come a chance…" he smiled while tossing the metal lock aside and putting a hand on the handle. "Once upon a time I bred the best chocobo you'd have ever seen, a breed that only few know how to get the potential out of all types into one solid breathing piece of perfection. I only sold them to the best of buyers and they weren't easy to come by mind you...and I'm only human people lie, so when I saw some woman wearing the feathers of one of my precious chocobos I refused to sell them…eventually I refused to even breed them, people kept trying to steal them." His face quivered as his eyes filled slightly with tears. "Dana said it was terrible that I had to suffer, that I couldn't breed to the best of my abilities because of other people…so she convinced me one last time…"

Tifa couldn't say anything as he swung the door open, and the sight was so glorious she had to cover her mouth to contain whatever sound may come out.

The chocobo that was sitting quietly upon the neatly stacked hay; was the most beautiful chocobo she'd ever seen in her life. Its feathers were long and vivacious pulsing with the beautiful glory of gold; literally it seemed as if each feather were alive and glimmering with the hue of radiating sunlight. It was a glow she'd never seen surrounding a chocobo before like sunlight was surrounding it only the sunlight came from _it._ The beak and legs or what could be seen of the legs; were a healthy color of tangerine with milky talons that stretched.

His body was something else even comparing him to Murk would do no justice; he was big and lean, his slender neck rising up to look at them. Beautiful ethereal oceanic eyes gazed with a serene look down at her; the feathers that stuck up on this chocobos head far outweighed any other, as they were royally long with glossy white tips.

All in all Tifa was completely speechless, there were really no words.

He was a being beyond all things.

Billy senior had a soft smile on his face as he looked upon Tifa's face for her reactions; after all no many people could boast of seeing a Golden chocobo of this magnitude. At least for not in these past years; Tifa would be the first person outside himself to gaze upon a masterpiece that many had forgotten or try to create, and fail. His breeding skills had not been lost but reinforced by his wife and the result was the chocobo that sat before them, he thanked her.

Somehow right now, he knew this is the purpose for why his wife wanted him to breed again.

"I've not named him," he stated aloud while folding his arms and gazing at the beautiful bird. "I guess I couldn't bring myself to tame him."

By tame he meant, becoming his owner.

Tifa was quiet for a moment reeling in the shock of seeing something like him, before she looked at Billy senior with a little bewilderment.

Bill smiled. "Why don't you go ahead and name him Tifa, you are the one that's going to be riding with him. I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted."

Bidding a farewell to the regal bird he couldn't help but smile the entire time he strode through the barn. Yes, this was the right decision.

Tifa bit her bottom lip, as she looked around trying to take deep breaths without startling the bird. She really wanted to touch the chocobo just to see what he felt like, but that would be a bit rude considering she didn't know him at all and chocobos are smart temperamental creatures. They hold a lot of pride in themselves and demand respect if they are of a high breeding class.

They also bite extremely hard.

She opted for introducing herself first, curtsying with pants on she bowed her head politely. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, my name is Tifa."

There was a silence that fell over them for a moment before the chocobo bowed its head in response. Tifa smiled while taking a step forward, and looking him over. "I suppose you are in need of a name but I cannot think of a single one that would fit you."

The chocobo was pleased by the compliment, as he ruffled his breast feathers.

Tifa laughed.

For the next few hours she merely sat in his company and spoke to him about herself; as she explained the entire reason why Billy senior brought her too him. She spoke of her family and about her relationship differences with her sisters and mother that were still there but there was at least a bridge to walk across now. Tifa told him of whatever came to her mind, trying out names that she thought may fit but they both disagreed with everything she had come up with.

Night was falling and as strange as it had been talking with him for hours on end Tifa lay down next to him and looked upwards; staring at the ceiling.

He was a perfect listener, responding when he wanted and always attentive.

She was compelled to tell him the deepest secret that she held so dear to her heart, the stone that hang around her neck and the one that had given it too her. She told him of every little detail and within the waning hours of the night, she hadn't realized her eyelids were heavy until they closed. Tifa recalled the crinkle of hay, she recalled the softness of warmth that surrounded her, and she remembered a humming sound coming from inside the large bird.

Tifa was wide awake in the early daylight hours; the magnanimous chocobo had wanted some company so he'd awoken her with a loud _"wark"_ and a playful peck.

She entertained him for a little while in the small space where Bill kept him; before she looked at him sternly stroking his neck. His feathers were the softest things she'd ever felt in her life and as she gazed up at him she took a deep breath.

"Will you help me…will you help me win this race for the Billy's?" she questioned softly, it was only right that she ask him for his help she shouldn't assume anything.

If chocobos could smile she was sure that he would have been grinning; but the twinkle in his eyes and the reverent nod of his head was all she needed. She was relieved to know that such a profound creature as this would be her partner, she adored him already and though his name was to be desired she knew it would come when it was ready.

"Tifa," Billy junior called out. "Tifa my grandpa says you should come get something to eat, and bring the chocobo too, training starts in a half-hour!"

Tifa put a hand to her cheek as she started for the door, behind her the large chocobo stood up its height almost towering over her. He wasn't abnormally big for a chocobo but still his height was imposing and while Murk she knew wouldn't back down, didn't mean he wouldn't be intimidated. He nudged her gently in the back to keep her moving when she had stopped to stare at his grandness.

Chuckling she nodded and they headed for the house.

Billy junior handled seeing the Golden chocobo rather well Tifa had to say.

There was a lot of screaming, running around in circles and drool-gawking but that was to be expected. He knew quite a bit from the stories that his grandfather told him about the legendary breed of chocobo but he exclaimed he never imaged he would see one. It had been a lot of prodding and poking, Tifa being vastly impressed with the patience that the bird gave him Billy junior was satisfied after a half-hour and stayed in heavy admiration for the rest of the morning.

After Bill fed them both, Tifa eating side by side with her new found friend they got ready for the days events.

Tifa cleaned up and changed into another pair of tight pants met Billy senior out in the fenced yard where for most of the time the other chocobos are left to their leisure. Today and tomorrow Billy junior would keep them inside the barn so that Tifa and her yet to be named partner could have as much space as needed. As well as a lot of the time other chocobos do not like being in the field when there is a higher degree of chocobo among them; a superiority complex perhaps.

"Alright Tifa first the harness, you're going to have to saddle him yourself," Bill spoke while handing her the larger fitted harness he worked on it all last night to fit the adjustment differences of the Golden chocobo. "Apparently he likes you so much that if you're around he doesn't want other people trying to fit him, touching him is just fine and dandy but _no_ can't harness him…" he sounded a bit disappointed.

Tifa just laughed, as she took the heavy harness. "Would you mind?" she questioned to the chocobo while motioning at the harness.

Instantly and obediently the grand chocobo bowed its head, and lowering itself so that Tifa could securely put the saddle on. Billy senior was rather impressed, in all his days he hadn't seen a pure-bred take a liking to someone within a day. Usually it took at least a week for them to either regard or disregard a master unless they are present at the birth. Tifa, he would often say, surprised him.

"Alright he's ready," she stated aloud, while getting into the saddle herself by swinging a leg over his side.

Tifa sharply laughed as he stood up quickly and started to stretch.

"Okay Tifa, you shouldn't have to do anything. Unlike other chocobos your little friend here is special, he won't be startled easily. He's good on all terrain and smart, so you just have to hang on tight and let him do the rest!" Bill stated while checking her over.

The brunette took a deep breath, that sounded easy but this chocobo wasn't like Murk…she could feel the difference even now.

Taking the reigns that Bill had positioned, she felt her hands start shaking the leather in between her fingers and palms beginning the scratch as she tightened her grip. Her nerves were not the other things fluttering as she leaned slightly to look at her partners face, his eyes were wide and alert shifting various directions.

"Are you ready?" she whispered to the bird while scratching his neck.

As a response to her, he crouched down in the starting position. Billy senior was right this chocobo was running on natural instinct; Tifa too leaned forward matching his body. Using a white washcloth as a makeshift flag, he flashed it only once and the chocobo instantly reacted.

The burst of speed was incredible, like nothing she'd ever felt in her entire life.

Tifa clutched the reigns tightly as she felt the pounding body beneath her, her left leg dipping as his left leg dipped and the same as her right. They were perfectly in line and the first turn was coming up; the chocobo made a quick pivot on the right leg losing no momentum at all and continuing on the run around the fence.

After completing three full squares from start to finish; Bill had them take a break.

"Young lady you surprise me," Billy senior stated while handing her a cup of water. "You two are completely together on everything like you've been doing this all of your lives."

"I'm just doing what you said and leaving everything to him," she replied while smiling and patting him. "He's amazing I can't believe that something like him really exists!"

The chocobo ruffled his feathers in acknowledgement of the compliment and continued to drink from the bucket that Billy junior had brought for him.

"Oh I want to ride him!" the younger boy stated.

"Absolutely not," Bill rolled his eyes while scratching his chin. "Have you got a name for him yet?"

Tifa sighed, it was right there she knew but she just couldn't place it. "I was thinking of a few but none of them seem really right…" she gazed at him as she spoke and something came to mind, just the way his golden feathers reminded her of _his_ hair. "Cloud,"

The chocobo's head perked up.

Her eyes widened.

Billy senior slapped his knee. "I think he likes that name!"

"Cloud!? I couldn't, not…" she blushed ferociously as the large bird looked at her. "You want to be named Cloud than?"

The chocobo responded by standing fully, ruffling his feathers and bowing slightly. She liked to think of it as something along the lines; that he would be honored to be named after the man that she loved.

It was a bit embarrassing…

"It's settled then, your name will be…Cloud." She knew she was turning bright red, and in order to hide it she went to brush against his feathers.

"Eh, grandpa…do we have visitors coming today?" Billy junior asked while putting a hand above his eyes to shield the sun.

Tifa and Bill looked towards the road that led to his farm; and sure enough there was a wagon coming.

"Not that I know of…" he responded while standing up.

"Yo Ti!" one of the wagon goers called out.

Tifa slapped her forehead.


	18. The Drunkard

**Authors Note: SORRY! I know its been quite a while since I last updated this story but I was having a bit of trouble on what direction I should take with the line, seeing as how I had soooo many options to choose from it was getting out of control I have three draft chapters for every chapter xD. Anyways! I hope these chapters will fill you up for the time being and please keep on ---- Reviewing ---- They are my inspirations and by what you say it helps me whether I should keep going! Thats it for now expect more chapters in the near future and P.S. for those of you waiting so diligently for Cloud I hope these chapters make up for your waiting!**

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen: The Drunkard

* * *

Tifa flashed him a wary smile, the only thing she could do under the present circumstances. 

She had offered to treat them with the left over money that she had in her pouch, after buying a few things for the farm and a treat for Billy junior she only had a few more Gil left before it would be spent. She'd come to town on an errand at the bequest of Billy senior and somehow got roped into staying for almost the entire day helping Biggs and Wedge try to court those girls from the other day. Olivia thank goodness for Tifa's part hadn't been around, the last thing she needed was more time with that girl…

Biggs and Wedge chattered on about this and that, while Ti dragged behind dazing off in every which direction.

The town was no longer astonishing as it became more of an annoyance, Tifa in the few stops she'd gone into realized how awful larger provinces were. Perhaps she had to admit that it was because of the upcoming race that the people in this town were particularly heinous, even then it seemed the women were the worst of them. Every time Tifa walked passed a group of women their eyes would become like a hawks, watching her and whispering into the wind. If that wasn't bad enough apparently she was a newly infamous brute for a young lad that would swing without cause. All of the other young men besides Biggs and Wedge were on edge whenever she even was in sight distance; and while that bothered her little it was the boys who had the nerve to walk up to her and say something.

That was always interesting.

In any case lately Tifa had ironically wanted a little time alone to collect herself and her thoughts. A lot had happened in the short little while and if she didn't sit down and sort out her muddled mind than she would be driven insane. It was just one of those days that you would like to just go and sit on a hillside and gaze up into the sky waving your finger about at the clouds. Admire the world from beyond the people that walk on it but into the sky that could be a sea, and birds were winged fish.

Tifa would smile at that, everything was so much more beautiful when you just stopped looked up and saw the vastness of the sea above them.

"Ti what are you doing!?" Biggs called waving his hand frantically. "Wedge is going to die from starvation if you don't feed him!"

Tifa gave him a flat look, she doubted that but her feet picked up as they passed into the food district where all sorts of foods were being sold. She rounded a wall and just as she did the world suddenly became a blur of horizontal lines.

She didn't know what happened until she realized the odd taste in her mouth.

It was dirt…

"Hey are you alright!?" Biggs asked his feet pounded up to her.

Tifa held up an arm as she pushed up with the other, she was more interested in what exactly she'd tripped over. It was too soft to be a rock but too big to be a cat, so the only thing she could guess it was a…

"Stupid drunk, you should be off in an ally somewhere!" Wedge sneered while kicking the large lump of a man, who in response simply made a gurgle sound.

Tifa had been going for a large dog…but it was a man, a dirty smelly extremely rotten like smelly _man._ Did she mention smelly?

With a curious brow Tifa dusted herself off and knelt down by him, putting a hand to his cheek and pushing him a little so she could see his face. He was a middle-aged man by the looks of his wrinkles and lines, though the dirt could be making more than he really had. He had a rough face a firm jaw and a cigarette neatly tucked into the corner of his mouth that wasn't currently kissing the ground. Long unruly dirty blonde hair and very prickly facial hair, his attire you could only imagine matching his revolting appearance.

"Leave him be Ti the man's a drunk," Biggs stated distastefully as he followed Wedge's example and kicked him. "He's always in one place or another lying on the ground just like this getting in peoples way! They'll come and move him in a little while let's go eat."

Ti wasn't listening.

The back of her hand that she held against the man's forehead and cheeks felt like it was on fire. Tifa knew well enough that regardless of drinking or not he had a heavy fever that was burning him from the inside out.

Her mind halted, this was a familiar thing to her something like this happening again in her life…different circumstances but it felt so much like the same as when…Tifa couldn't help but feel a sadness prick behind her eyes as she quietly tugged at the mans arm. He seemed awake enough to make sounds but if left here and allowing these cruel villagers to have at him, than he will surely just end up in the same spot. Could she be like Biggs and Wedge, just turn and walk away?

Tifa chuckled lightly, what kind of thing was that to ask?

Taking the bottle of liquor that was still clutched in his hand she set it off to the side and pulling his arm around her neck. With a deep breath and great heave she felt her legs surge upwards with a familiar tug, his legs followed along mechanically as if being forced. She took a step, and the man's legs drunkenly mirrored her at least it wasn't going to be as difficult as carrying him on her back, through an icy stream of water…

"Ti what are you doing!?" Biggs asked his surprise lacing his voice.

"That guy is a good for nothing drunk Ti," Wedge proceeded to help try to reason with their new friend he didn't seem right in the head… "He'll just be back out here tomorrow drunk as usual."

Ti stopped walking while looking back to them, quirking an eyebrow. "Can I borrow your wagon?"

Biggs was taken aback. "Ti you aren't listening are you? That guy is a drunk don't waste your time on him."

Tifa couldn't help her reaction as her face scrunched in bubbling anger. "Can I borrow your wagon or not?" she hoped for her own sake of stamina that they would let her use it.

"What are you going to do?" Wedge questioned nervously.

"I'm going to take him to the farm." She responded without hesitation.

Biggs was silent for a moment, his eyes darting around the district, on lookers were eyeballing them well…not really them but Ti in particular. Biggs didn't understand the reasoning of this guy, he was almost the same age as them but he was completely different. It wasn't a bad thing but still…

"Fine, come on." Biggs finally spoke up giving a wave with his hand.

Wedge followed along reluctantly glancing every which way at the onlookers as they watched a young man like Ti that was at least, half the size of the man he was carrying. Yet again it seemed he captured the people's attention with bizarre actions that most people wouldn't bother with. Especially with the town drunk who was known for randomly showing up at the nearest tavern and being outside of it face flat on the ground.

Biggs stopped when they came to a small alley between the butchers shop and a bread bakery.

"Stay here I'll go get the wagon," he nodded towards the other end of the alley. "My house is on the other side, just go there and wait."

Biggs spoke with a darker tone than normally as he took a moment to look at the drunk, he just didn't get what compelled Ti to bother with this worthless man. Swiftly turning he whispered something to Wedge that unfortunately Tifa couldn't catch as she was occupied trying to keep the man standing. The chubbier of the two friends took the lead and lead them down the alley. At the end of it was a housing district, Biggs's house was rather small but as he was an only child Tifa supposed it wasn't bad at all.

"Why are you helping him?" Wedge asked with a low voice while folding his arms and leaning against the opposite wall.

Tifa quietly slid his larger body against the wall sitting him down, taking the cigarette and snuffing it out on the ground. She hadn't caught the question as she pulled the small white cloth from her pocket and licked it. Using one hand to hold up his forehead she started to clean off the side of his face that had saliva and dirt. Wedge annoyed slightly that he was being ignored but more so because just now Ti looked extremely like a _girl_. It was incredibly creepy.

The man stirred slightly as his eyes opened up, well half-lidded at least.

"You're awake," Tifa stated in her boyish tone but softly as she noticed the incredible stormy color of his eyes…they were a soft grey blue…ironic. "You'll be fine so you can go back to sleep."

For a moment his eyes slightly widened but they drifted off softly again and he slept. Wedge didn't know what to make of it but there was no more time to think of it as Biggs pulled the wagon round the corner stopping it next to the alley. Jumping down from the wagon he patted his chocobos head before trotting over to Ti.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." Biggs snapped out while glaring at the man.

"It's alright," Ti said standing up and performing the same unceremonious pick up of the man. "I've got it from here."

Now that he was fully asleep he was a heavier load and while Biggs and Wedge offered their help, Tifa didn't want them to bother if they didn't really mean it. There would be no point to it. She did have them pull down the gate to the back of the wagon and without hesitation or lack of strength she easily hoisted the man's body into the back. Sliding him further to the front to make it so his ride would be less bumpy she nodded, jumped down and closed the gate.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this I'll bring it back no problem." Ti stated while walking to the front of the wagon.

"Wait," Biggs called out while hopping up to the driver's seat. "I'm coming with you."

Tifa had a raised eyebrow for only a moment before giving a cautious nod and motioning for him to drive on.

The ride back to the farm was a long and silent one, with the occasional grunt from the drunk in the back.

When they arrived it didn't seem to get any better, Billy junior was all excited about the new guest that was up in his room but Billy senior seemed just as angry as Biggs had. Bill and Billy junior entertained Biggs for the few more minutes that he had stayed, as Ti tended to the man.

Quietly she bit the inside of her cheek, he would almost look like an older version of Cloud if his colors were more…lively would be the best word. He was a more subtle dirty blonde in contrast to Cloud's impeccable golden sun-kissed blonde. His eyes were a softer grey that had blue etched into them as if someone had poorly stitched them. There was also his skin color that had faded after she had bathed him and cleaned off all the dirt, he just had a less vibrant skin tone. Not that any of this mattered at all but the resemblance was there and the misfortune of this man brought back her memories.

Tifa's eyes drifted off to the window. The sun was setting and another day was coming to its time of rest. All day had been another whirlwind of things, it almost seemed like she would never get a break with all the things she'd been thrust into. Most things of course being by choice but that didn't mean it wasn't taking its toll and now she could feel catching up to her.

"I wonder what my life would have been like if I'd been like my sisters." She mused while tucking him in again and adjusting things that really didn't need it. "If I'd been normal and like all the other girls…I guess I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have met the Billy's or…Cloud."

Tifa's mouth upturned into a soft smile.

"If I was like everyone else that means we might have lost our home sooner…I'd whine about dresses and like to sew." She rolled her eyes as she thought of her sisters. "I don't like sewing I'm not really good at it but I've been getting better, and its funny but I think I've got a real knack for cooking."

Each time she stopped talking the room would fall into a deafening silence that held a sense of sadness in it. Tifa had the perfect chance to talk out in the open for the first time about anything she wanted…but it didn't seem as if she'd have to. The moment she thought of something to speak about it seemed to just fade away as if the problem or thought just didn't matter as much anymore. Her depressed feelings were becoming hazy as if the sad silence began eating away her depression and consuming it so that she didn't have to bear it anymore.

It sounded silly but just being with someone who didn't talk back, was enough to get her mind to sort slowly all of her thoughts and emotions that had been welling up with no place to go.

Her over-flowing heart was not spilling anymore and her mind was clearing away all of the doubt and all of the pain and replacing it with what she had there before. It replaced it with the sense of calmness and peace, reminding her of whom she was and why she did things the way she did. The separation from her family allowed her to meet the Billy's, living through the fall from Mt. Nibel so that she may yet one day meet again with Cloud.

It was finally taking shape again and her problems that had made her solemn and return back to the stoic girl she had been before she met Cloud, was slipping away.

"Thank you," she said aloud while turning and adjusting the top part of the blanket to better cover the man. "Even if you are a drunkard, you've helped me."

His life was far worse and filled with more tragedy that was displayed on the lines of his face. This only served to remind her that her life, despite being so complicated and muddled with the advancement of days she was blessed more than anyone else she knew. It seemed ironic that this man without a word could give her a breath of relief and help her organize a very fuddled teenage mind.

Tifa smiled again and stood up, she best return downstairs and explain to the Billy's just what was going on.

She couldn't help think of the bizarreness of it all, a drunkard being the one to help her sort herself out.

The door closed.

As it did, an eyelid cracked open.


	19. Betrayed For the First Time

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen: Betrayed For the First Time

* * *

Tifa awoke with a startled breath, a loud bang shattered her peaceful sleep.

Since the drunkard was staying in Billy junior's room Bill had offered his room to Tifa and the two Billy's would sleep downstairs on the couch and floor. Tifa fell off the bed as she scrambled to put on some decent clothing and dash out the door down the stairs towards the sound.

However she noticed before she got to the kitchen that the door to the house was gone.

"…you doing with my door!?" Billy seniors voice demanded, his booming volume ringing in the house.

Tifa darted into the kitchen to see what caused the ruckus the loud bang she'd heard was from the large shotgun that Billy senior had pointed, at the drunkard. The drunkard was sitting at the stove with the door right next to him leaning on the stove, metal clamps in his hand and door hinges scattered about. There was a spread of bullets on the wall near the drunkard but he didn't seem at all ruffled by the shot, in fact he didn't even bother to look up until Tifa had come into the room.

"What's going on!?" she stated while coming between the two, looking at the drunkard with bewilderment.

The drunkard smiled and held up the metal clamps that had a hinge between them. "It was squeakin' I figured on fixen it for ya."

Tifa didn't say anything because she was trying really hard not to laugh at the man's accent. Here she had been thinking that the Billy's ring on their accent had been quite amusing but now this man took the cake. His voice had the thickest accent she'd ever heard and it simply made her want to laugh, the way he spoke wasn't bad but it made it even more delightful to listen to him.

Billy senior seemed just as Tifa, although without the laughing he was on the rather speechless side, the door had been rattling for some time. He'd been meaning to get it fixed it was just that blacksmiths these days were expensive and he needed to use the money for food.

"You're a blacksmith!" Tifa finally announced after choking down the bubbling giggles and let her head tilt the side.

The drunkard's eyes held a frown despite the sad smile he wore on his face, he scratched the back of his neck. "I ain't no smithy, but I did learn some tricks to the trade."

"Meaning you quit out on your apprenticeship." Bill stated while letting the shotgun lean on his thigh.

"That's alright sometimes in the middle of things you find out you're not suited for that kind of lifestyle." Tifa remarked while walking over to the door and looking at the hinges that he'd been working on.

She wasn't an expert, she really didn't even know much about metal working but the way he was able to make them look like they were perfectly crafted she could tell that he still had a bit of his story to finish. She wouldn't press him just yet after all they did barely meet and they didn't even have full stomachs.

"When you finish up let me know so I can get some breakfast started, I bet you're starving." Tifa put a hand on her chin as she touched the smooth metal before laughing and walking away. "I'll go hitch up Cloud, today is the last day before the race and I want to get some training in."

"That's good idea I'll help out, but speaking of blacksmiths we'll need to go into town and get the new holster for the leggings." Billy senior commented while putting the shotgun near the door and heading out with Tifa.

The drunkard was rather surprised they trusted him enough to leave him alone in the house with a shotgun…weird people.

It was about an hour of training before Tifa took a break to start a late breakfast, but she did love how the door didn't squeak anymore. The drunkard, whose name was Cid Highwind, didn't turn out as Bill had thought he would, he was a savvy man of the blacksmith trade who despite saying that he only new a few tricks new more than they cared to know. He had something to say about just everything that was metal or had metal in it, he could take out the dents and get some of the rust off of a few pots.

It only took another hour for him to win over Billy senior as they took a look at some of the tools in the barn. Cid was a rough person and could whip anyone in saying as many vulgar things in one sentence; it was actually quite funny when his face would start turning red as he lacked breath when he hit his thumb and started cursing.

He knew so much, but it appeared that even so he couldn't help injure himself on every project he started.

Around lunchtime Tifa and Bill had decided to head towards town and go to the blacksmith just for the supplies, Cid offered his services as payment for the stay and for the help he'd received in town. Billy junior was sleeping and they didn't want to wake him so they put Cid in charge and headed on their way.

It was such a nice day they figured there was no reason to rush since they'd put the order in a couple days ago and the supplies as Tifa had checked on yesterday were on schedule in coming. Billy senior talked about various things on their small trek but kept coming back to the historical points of their town, Tifa was rather bored by the tale. It was like most but she kept a smile on and nodded at the appropriate times, hopefully he wouldn't realize that she was only being polite.

"…that's when they decided to use a chocobo race as to whom would get to marry the girl, but in the end the winner didn't even get to have her because she ran off with the town's cattle herder." Bill finished while smiling and pulling on the reigns to slow down and stop the wagon on the outskirts of the town.

They hopped down and happily went about their business towards the blacksmith when Billy senior pulled Tifa into a shop she didn't recognize until they went into it.

A clothing shop.

"I've been thinking you deserve to look better than you do and Billy and I saved up some extra Gil to get you new clothes." Bill remarked while walking towards the racks and looking at them.

Tifa was a bit surprised but didn't argue she didn't really have a place seeing as how the clothing she had on now was being ground down to nothing with holes. As selfish as it sounded she felt she needed new clothing and it would be nice to have something more fitting to wear.

They spent at least a half-hour merely looking through the clothing before picking out several things and having Tifa try them on. Luckily it seemed like a slow day for this particular shop seeing as how they only had a few costumers besides themselves browsing. Most of the clothing didn't seem to match Tifa, while the blue was close it didn't seem right and none of them were what either thought was enough or at least versatile as they'd like it to be.

Until Tifa stumbled upon the last pair of black pants that were just a size bigger than the ones she had on, Billy senior found a white collared shirt that had cuffs to adjust and buttoned up in the front and that helped it appear big enough to hide certain things but also small enough to give her a boyish form so nothing would look suspicious.

Tifa tried them on together and finally after an hour and a half they'd found the attire that they'd come to envision.

The cuffs were tight around her wrists giving the sleeves a hanging look but the shoulders were in enough to give a broad appearance. The collar wrapped around her neck with a silver clasp after being buttoned up with a misty white colored buttons. The pants as are most boys pants are, hiked up just a few inches above her waste. It wasn't tight enough to give away her female figure but it shaped her enough to give off a certain look when she left the waste line a little loose. Lastly were the black leather suspenders with silver clasps and black boots that could be used for daily use and riding as well.

For fun they added in a black coat and even a small black tie for her hair as it was braided down the back.

If Billy senior didn't know she was a girl already, he'd have to say she was a very feminine looking boy. It was perfect and after they had them ring it up and pay for it Tifa changed into the new attire and they returned to their initial mission towards the blacksmith.

The only unfortunate thing that seemed to come alone with this new attire was something that Billy senior hadn't really expected. Ti as Tifa had become known as around the town seemed rather popular with the girls, they giggled and waved and in response Tifa ignored them. As the trick to how he got his wife, he'd ignored her for the most part, and it would seem Tifa didn't realize that by ignoring them they longed for her even more she was going to be stuck in it.

Billy senior chuckled to himself poor girl.

They reached the blacksmith's shop and quarreled with the man, it seemed he had been waiting all day to make work on the holster for the saddle. When Bill told him that they had someone else doing it and they merely needed the supplies the man was rather upset and saddened. He asked in-between his angry rants if he wasn't good enough for them, if the reason why they weren't going to use him is because his skill was lacking. It was a sad thing for an adult man to start crying and for Billy senior to hold him and pat his back reassuringly.

Another hour had gone by, by the time they left the blacksmiths shop and from all the excitement and hubbub from the day they were anxious to get home and resume preparations. However, unfortunately they would delay yet again this time by the request of the young Olivia.

"May I speak with you privately?" she asked having been waiting for them near their wagon for sometime.

Tifa was about to say no when Billy senior nudged her, and gave a stern look. "Sure."

Putting the things she had been holding into the wagon she followed Olivia off to the side where Billy senior was out of ear shot as she fiddled with her fingers. Tifa stood with a bit of confusion why was Olivia that snotty girl acting so weird it was almost as if she might…

"I like you!" she semi-shouted, only keeping herself in check by glancing towards the direction Bill was in.

…_uh-oh…_

Tifa went horrifyingly wide eyed, her mouth agape as she stepped backwards her back coming into contact with another wagon. This was _not_ what she expected to hear coming out of Olivia's mouth and out of shear fright from the confession she blushed and had the urge to run away. Olivia seemed to get that same impression because she advanced forwards reaching her arms out.

"I don't care if you don't like me but I have to tell you how much that I,"

She never finished her sentence as Ti let out a yelp and sidestepped, having done so instead of running into Tifa's body Olivia went face first into the wagon. Tifa although feeling a little sorry for her didn't hesitate to sprint away, pushing Billy senior into the wagon grabbing the reigns herself and sped off into the distance towards the farm.

Calming down after a few minutes Tifa slowed the reigns and looked at Bill with a harsh glare. "You knew didn't you!?"

Billy senior didn't say anything just laughed, so hard in fact that he nearly fell backwards into the wagon slapping his knee he brushed away a tear.

"How is that funny!?" she barked again while putting a hand over her embarrassed face that was turning a ripe red. "I can't believe that she…but I never did anything, I wasn't even nice to her!"

"Funny how it works isn't it?" Bill said with amusement on every word.

Tifa shot another hot gaze in his direction before letting out a giggle of her own.

The rest of the way to the farm was full of laughs and amusing jokes that Billy senior just couldn't help cracking, and despite them being directed at her Tifa laughed as well. They reached the farm and happily unloaded the supplies into the entrance of the barn. Bill went to take care of some things while Tifa decided to head to the kitchen and fix them a hardy mid-supper snack that seemed well deserved.

She headed up the stairs to put away her old clothing she went into Billy junior's room. The bed was in a mess as always after Billy's naps and without thinking she mechanically went and fixed it up for later on in the evening.

Back downstairs she worked on preparing a decent snack that would fill them up but burn off by when dinner time came around, when Tifa began realizing that something didn't fit.

There was something wrong…

Her eyes slightly shifted around the room, it seemed normal enough but still she couldn't help feel like there was something missing.

"Tifa!" Billy senior's frantic voice barreled into the house along with his pounded footsteps.

Tifa only needed to see the look on his face the moment he came into the kitchen; his face was pulsing red and eyes full of anger as well as tears. In his hand he held a piece of paper that was crumpled by the tightening of his fist. He was trying to speak but it seemed the words were cluttering so much in his throat they couldn't come out in order. Sobbing as he fell to his knees his hands coming to his face as he broke down in tears.

Tifa rushed to him immediately but he waved her attentions off of him and shoved the paper into her hands. She gave him a worried glance but smoothed the crinkled paper and started reading from the top.

Her eyes hardened as tears too came, even before she had gotten to the part where it mentioned Billy junior.

The writing was a kind of scribble much like a child's…or a blacksmiths…

"He took him, that drunkard kidnapped my grandson!" Bill screamed out with rage, his fists pounding on the floor.

Tifa's hands shook as she re-read the paper over and over. The line that caught her attention the most was, _"Stay out of the race tomorrow, or the kid dies"._

Cid…how could he…how could he…all this because of the stupid race? This was all her fault, he kidnapped Billy junior because of her!

Tifa's eyes burned as she cradled the note to her chest…

She couldn't imagine how it hurt; she never really understood how people felt when it happened to them…

But now…being betrayed for the first time…it was a pain unlike any other she'd felt…


	20. Mistaken Hatred

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Twenty: Mistaken Hatred

* * *

Tifa quietly sat at the table her hands were linked together and resting a top the paper that Billy senior had found in the barn.

It was a feeling she'd never felt before, something that scorched her to the soul that made all the pain she'd had received prior…nothing to this. Her very trust had been ripped apart; the goodness that she thought she had seen in Cid had been all just a false. His smiles and niceness towards them was all just a big black lie.

An hour had passed since they'd returned home, their appetites lost. Bill was sitting in the living room in a daze while Tifa had busied herself cleaning up the kitchen. It didn't help sway her thoughts but it allowed her to think of her naive assumptions that her one random act of kindness could change a man like Cid. Her eyes shifted towards Billy senior whose tears never stopped, and her heart began to crack again.

Standing up she grabbed the new coat that hung on the stand near the door.

Bill glanced to her she gave him the best smile she could muster. "I'm going to unhitch Cloud he's been wearing the saddle all day and it's probably irritating."

He merely nodded.

Tifa let out a breath into the chilling air, it wasn't night just yet the sun hadn't even began to start into dusk but the frosty wind was blowing and that did enough to make her shiver. She gazed around the farm, with the somber mood swelling and the sad state that the occupants of the farm were in it held little of the life that it usually possessed. Billy junior's small laughter and his bright eyes made everything light up but without him it seemed the farm was falling into despair.

Not to mention that the once trusted new friend of theirs had betrayed them without cause, he kidnapped Billy even though they had shown him kindness and gave him a place of peace to stay…he betrayed them.

Walking into the barn it appeared the animals were as affected, without the high spirits of Billy they were just as down as the rest of them. She couldn't imagine what Cloud was like.

Speaking of which…

"I didn't lock this…" Tifa quirked an eyebrow as she touched the lock on the door to Cloud's stall. "That's odd…why would Bill,"

She was cut off by a thump coming from the other side of the door. Startled she looked around the keys were gone from the rack and she knew Billy senior didn't have them, because she was the one that put them there. Without thinking she rushed to the other side of the barn and grabbed the wood ax, and with a great swing hacked off the old metal lock. The stall door creaking open slightly before the thump on the door caused it to come swinging it open.

"Cid!?" she couldn't believe it!

His hands were tied behind his back with another around his arms; his feet were tied at the ankle and his mouth gagged. Tifa was completely shocked so much that she stood looking at him with a dumbfounded face, until he started squirming towards her. She jumped his body and knelt down behind him to untie the ropes that had been carelessly knotted. Tossing them off to the side, Cid rubbed his wrists while cursing up a storm that made Tifa blush.

"So you're saying you were jumped?" Tifa sighed; she'd hoped Cid could give them some sort of lead on who would have done this.

"Alls I was doin' was mindin' my own business and the next thing I know there's this shiner of a bald guy swinging at me," Cid said angrily while slamming the floor. "It didn't help when the little fat one jumped me from the backside and,"

"Wait." Tifa sharply interrupted while coming to kneel in front of him. "What did you say?"

"Some shiner of a bald guy,"

Cid tried to start but Tifa stopped him again. "No about…who jumped you from behind."

"Oh, yeah the little fat brat he was a chunky one think he may have broken my ribs." Cid stated again noticing Tifa's eyes narrow and her fists clench.

Her jaw flexed as she stood up with an anger she'd never felt before. Tifa's fists turned white as she walked passed Cid to Cloud, untying him from the post, her eyes closing as she felt her neck begin to pulse from the tight anger she felt. Stinging with tears she glanced to Cid.

"Go to town and find Biggs and Wedge," she choked out while swinging her leg over Cloud's side and shifting in the saddle. "Whatever you do don't go to Bill, he'll more likely kill you than talk to you."

"Tifa what are you gonna do?" Cid questioned watching her trot Cloud out of the barn.

Tifa didn't respond right away as her fingers curled with a vice-grip around the reigns. "I have a feeling I know where Billy junior is…Cid?"

"Yeah?" Cid was walking along side them as they came to the entrance of the barn.

She couldn't bear to look at him, the guilt of shame on her face. "I'm sorry…" she whispered and gave a yell to Cloud to get him to dash off into the now fading hours of the day.

The light from the sun was beginning to set as many days had it done before but the soft glow from the large object that gave light to the world had lost is eerie comfort. Tifa now found the looming loss of light a hindrance to her plight, the sun was fading fast and if it she could not reach the cliffs she would be forced to wait the night out and that was simply not an option.

It made sense now, the note she had read did seem like a blacksmith could have written because they only assumed it was Cid who had kidnapped Billy. However it had looked like the hand writing of a child, Tifa no longer had any doubts that initially it was Wedge who was the culprit behind kidnapping Billy. Not only that but Biggs and Wedge never did anything alone so it was a better bet that Biggs was also involved, who the bald man was Tifa didn't care for.

All that mattered was finding Billy junior.

It clicked in her mind the moment she realized that Wedge was involved where they could have taken Billy that no one would have seen them. It was a far bet only because she'd never even been there but she had no doubt that she could find it and get to them before anything was done.

In the first day that she'd met Biggs and Wedge they couldn't help but start bragging about this place that they had found to unwind from the long day. Thus being reason why they always traveled around with the wagon so much, it was so that they could take supplies to their hideout and travel faster. It was a good distance from the town and even a far distance from the farm, it was near Mt. Nibel.

Mt. Nibel was a conglomerate of made up mountains and then there is the general steep slopes and path that was created through roughly the middle. Biggs and Wedge had stated that they're hideout was on a ridge, through a cave beneath the high slopes of the mountain to another side that had a hill and lots of trees. They'd established their hideout near the cave pass for easier escape from the predators that lurk in the small forests nearby. The thing they said that was the best was that it only took a few minutes to get to the hideout if they climbed the side of the mountain, but it would take a day to go all the way around.

Tifa hadn't given it much thought but now the conversation was coming sharply to mind, if they did kidnap Billy they would take him there.

It was the perfect place since they were the only ones that knew about it.

Well…they _were_ the only ones that knew about it.

Tifa urged Cloud on giving him a tap of her heels on his underside; he gave her a loud squawk in response but did as she commanded and burst into another set of speed. The only problem with this was that they had never specified which side of the mountain range it was on, the left or the right. Tifa had to make a guess and for what it was worth she hoped with all her might that she would be right.

They were on approach to the mountain and as if it were that day that she'd fallen from the bridge, Tifa's memories flashed before her eyes. They were not a painful memory but they held something that Tifa worried about even more…her fear. On instinct Tifa clutched her chest, beneath the cotton shirt she felt the hard object that was hanging around her neck.

Her breath slowed from its quickened pace, her tightly shut eyes started to open as she looked up at the looming eerie peaks of Mt. Nibel.

This was no time for fear, this was no time for a weakness that she had no reason to be afraid of. Narrowing her eyes she searched the higher areas of the mountainside, when she saw it…a dark spot, an indent in the mountain on the left of the entire set of stones. She jerked the reigns towards it and called out encouragements to Cloud as they set off towards the cave that was becoming clearer as they approached.

Cloud automatically slowed down as they reached the base of the mountain, it wasn't as steep of an incline as she had thought but the climb would be no where near easy. Tifa squinted as she looked upwards at the rim where the cave would be, something was blowing in the breeze what looked to be a rope…she guessed it had been cut.

However before she could even take a breath of discouragement Cloud started towards the mountainside; his large milky talons digging into each rock they stepped on.

Tifa was startled, wrapping her arms around his neck as his body started to lean back along with her own. Out of fear and slight curiosity Tifa peered around the side of his body as he climbed slowly up the side of the mountain. His powerful legs easily maneuvering around the sharp edges of rocks and to almost unreachable spots; that made her nervous to even believe he was doing this. She couldn't help feel how bizarre this had to look if anyone were to watch them from the ground, for chocobos only had legs. They couldn't fly nor were they strong enough to carry all by themselves, a person up a mountainside…than again Cloud wasn't ordinary.

Tifa didn't want to question anything she didn't even want to think about it, only that this was a faster way to get to Billy.

Until they reached the nearly vertical incline, it would be impossible for Cloud to continue with her on his back.

She wasn't even sure how much longer she could hold onto his neck and it would be best for her to proceed alone, besides the cave was only a few more feet up. Tifa reached out to the rocks and after a moment of shifting uncomfortably her legs were stretched out onto the protruding stones, and her face against the mountainside.

"I'll take it from here, so don't worry I'll bring Billy back ok?" she gave him a nervous smile before ruffling his feathers and looking up.

Taking a moment to collect her self and circulate a few deep breaths, she reached up and clasped another stone pulling upwards. Her feet following with little trouble Tifa climbed at a steady pace, only when she glanced back at the falling sun did she decide to rush.

Thankfully without anything terrible happening she managed to reach the ledge of where the cave was, pulling her self up and looking back down to Cloud who was still waiting on the incline. Giving him a wave she sat back against the wall for a moment, her eyes catching the flittering rope it _had_ been cut because the end was perfect there were no frays. Tifa felt her brow line furrow as she stood up wiping the dust from her face and put her left hand on the wall of the cave. It would be just like when she had been in the narrow space of Mt. Nibel's underbelly, all she had to do was keep her hand on the wall and she'd come out the other side.

The light from the sun was giving her what little she needed to make her way through the cave, of course it didn't last as she furthered into the jagged stone path. Tifa felt the cool breath of air as she stumbled several times, her hand cutting on the broken edges of rocks and her eyes adjusting slightly to the darkness.

It had to have been only a few minutes into the cave when she smelt the hot flash of air rush passed her nose. The smell and sound of a cackling fire burning into the night reached her ears and nose. Without much thought or care she picked up her feet and started at a jog towards the end keeping her hand on the wall; the cave had been straight for the most part.

However she knew she was getting to the end when she saw it, the warm glow of a fire on the wall of the cave, there was a turn in the end of the path going to the right. She left stealth and regard behind her as she dashed towards the opening hearing her feet hit the grass before any of her other senses registered she'd left the cave. Her eyes needed a minute to adjust to the newly lit area but it was a relief when a cry sounded out into the night.

"Ti!?" the first word to come was from Biggs, who jumped to his feet from his sitting position.

"Tifa!" Billy junior cried, only to have Wedge's chubby hand cover his mouth, and look at Tifa with wide eyes.

"…Ti-fa?" Wedge repeated while glancing to Biggs, who was just as confused.

"Wait you're, you're a girl!?" Biggs scrambled out.

Tifa ignored the revelation and stated in an enraged voice that couldn't be told whether it was boy or girl. "Let Billy go."

"So _you_ are Ti who is really a girl dressing up like a boy?" An unrecognizable voice stated.

Tifa hadn't noticed another figure until the man stood up from directly across the fire, his shiny bald head gleaming from the flames.

"Let Billy go," She repeated angrily, her nails digging into her palms she didn't care about any of them she just wanted Billy back, she decided to add. "Or else!"

"Or…else?" The man with the bald head chuckled while tugging on his black gloves walking around the fire, stopping right in front of Tifa and putting his fingers on her chin lifting up her head. "What are you going to do _little girl?_"

It was so fast that no one realized what happened until the man on the ground was gurgling out, unable to speak with Tifa's heel digging into his neck. It really hadn't been fast enough that they didn't see what happened, but it was completely unexpected that they needed to replay it in their minds to make sure it really did happen. Tifa had grabbed the bald man's wrist with her right hand and in a twist of her body she flung him over her shoulder with a heavy force. Her other hand coming to twist his arm and keep his wrist in a locked position while she thrust the heel of her boot into the bald man's neck.

Turning her attention to Biggs and Wedge she glared at them with all the malice she could muster. "Let Billy go."

Biggs and Wedge were stunned and silence except for the fire had consumed them.

"Biggs we should let him go," Wedge whispered while holding onto Billy. "She just took down Rude!"

Biggs's brow creased, that was true but… "If we do than Rufus is going to fire our dads!"

"I don't want to die!" Wedge whined, but was cut off by a yelp that Tifa let out.

She rolled off to the side having her leg swept out from beneath her, she was fine but unfortunately she didn't have a hold on the bald man. He stood up with an angered face but was smiling; Tifa couldn't bear even the thought of what that smile was meant to be so she put her hands up.

As Cloud had taught her she put her hands up in front of her, fists slightly curled but not all the way that would come with impact and depending on where she hit how much force she'd have to put behind them. Her feet spread apart the left slightly in front while the right would be her base leg that would give her the first leverage.

The bald man was amused until she finished, his face even in the darkness paled in the light of the fire.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he stated aloud, before doing something none of them expected.

He ran.

Tifa dropped her hands as she watched his disappearing figure; when he was gone she set her sights back on Biggs and Wedge.

"Let Billy go right now and I won't hurt you." She informed while walking around the fire towards them.

Wedge was so frantic and frightened he immediately let go of Billy junior who rushed away, leaving the chubby boy to fall backwards and cower. Biggs however jumped for Billy and grabbed his ankle making them both topple over. Tifa started towards them when again something happened in the night that no one expected.

A monstrous roar made even the trees cringe at the sound.

Every set of eyes turned towards the large burly figure of a massive creature that was skulking from the darkness of the trees on the hillside.

Tifa was the only one that didn't scream.


	21. Rescuer Needs Rescuing Again

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Twenty One: Rescuer Needs Rescuing, Again

* * *

"We're going to die!" Wedge wailed out until Tifa pinched him from behind.

"Be quiet!" she hissed crawling over to Billy junior and grabbing his wrist. "Biggs, Wedge I want you to take Billy and get out of here!"

"How do you think we should do that!?" Biggs whispered back frantically. "The minute we get up that things going to come eat us, besides we cut the rope we can't get down that way!"

Tifa wanted to say something but she couldn't the ideas were running out and if they didn't think of something, they really were going to die! Billy whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Tifa, and she wrapped her arms around him…almost like…Isn't it funny how for her it seemed moments in time would repeat themselves, instead of three monsters there was only one big one. Instead of a small tiger, it was a small boy and two idiots.

Only this time…it would seem that there wouldn't be a rescue.

"Tifa I-I'm scared…" Billy cried into her chest.

Tifa wanted to consol him, wanted to tell him everything would be fine but it would only be a masked lie. She couldn't say that things would be alright because she too was scared, she had no idea if this would be their last night or not. Her cheek rubbed against the top of his head as she heard the large feet of the creature coming up the hill towards them, she looked around.

"Get behind the fire," it was the only thing she could think of, most animals were afraid of fire and if it could afford them protection if only a moment longer to give her time to think than it was worth a shot. "Get some of the wood and spread it out around us!"

Biggs and Wedge glanced to each other before crawling behind the fire, their backs towards the cave as they began to separate the logs into smaller piles around them. Tifa pushed Billy behind her, with Biggs and Wedge coming behind her as well as the creature started walking closer on its four large paws. Its beady eyes were horrifying as they were magnified by the flickering red of the firelight. Tifa felt the quivering boy let out a shriek as the creature opened its mouth and roared again, the fire hindering it as she had guessed it would.

There was one option…

"The minute its back is turned to you run!" Tifa shouted, gaining the attention of the beast as well as the boys.

"What does that mean!?" Wedge asked, but a hand on his shoulder from Biggs gave him the idea of what Tifa meant.

"Billy don't look back ok, just run." She ordered while standing up the beast looking at her with lusty hunger.

Billy sniffled. "I'll do my best…" even for a kid he must've understood.

Tifa could feel tears in her eyes as she took deep breaths, what she was about to do was suicidal in every sense of the word. But if it would save Billy, Biggs and Wedge than it would be worth it. As if it were a stand off Tifa stood staring at the beast across the fire, its brown fur standing on edge and its fangs bearing their glossy surface. Its gaze was intense and forbidding as Tifa spread her legs, the beast watched with avid hunger.

Jerking to the left Tifa managed to get the creature to start towards the left, its legs already starting to sprint in that direction as she took off to the right.

It didn't take long for the beast to round on its legs and start after her down the side of the hill, the minute it did Biggs, Wedge and Billy dashed the opposite direction. Biggs scooped up a torch to use as he glanced to the direction Tifa had run, seeing her in the moonlight running towards the trees. The beast gaining on her without comparison he looked away only to find that Billy and Wedge had stopped, his eyes widened.

Thank the goddesses…

Tifa could feel her chest heaving as she dared not look back, the grunts and heaves of the beast, the heavy thumps of its feet coming after her was making her cry on the inside.

In a split second her horror worsened as she felt the tip of her boot make contact with a hard something in the ground, whatever it was her body flung forwards slamming hard into the earth with the added force of her running. The moment she hit the ground her thoughts halted on everything except her fate as of right now, that in just a few seconds her life would be taken…that she would die.

For some reason that she couldn't explain she snapped her head around to gaze at the creature that would kill her, the top part of her body lifting up on her elbows as she watched behind her. Eyes widened as it bellowed a great roar, it only being a few feet away Tifa wanted to cry.

In her short life that she'd had so far, Tifa had seen many a things and had many instances in her life when at the very last moment the outcome of the situation would completely shift.

It seemed this time was no different than those.

In the corner of her eye the moonlight giving sight to it, a new creature came out of no where. Its body was lean as it leapt from the ground its jaws opening up and clamping down in a vice-bite on the neck of the beast, taking it down to the ground with a tremendous strength. Tifa was breathless as she watched this new beast battle with the larger and burlier one. It seemed odd to her and she didn't understand why it would come from no where and save her until…

"Red fur…" she murmured her eyes stinging with liquid, her hand coming to her heart as she watched.

The beast that had saved her was without a doubt a _red tiger_, its fur was fiery and it had a mane that spiked in its still youthful years. Despite being young in its feline appearance this tiger seemed exceptionally spunky as it darted from side to side easily avoiding the larger beast. It swiped and clawed at the red blur but there wasn't a chance in the world that it would even scratch it, while the tiger rounded on the creatures back it lunged upwards and gripped the neck again. Pulling it down to the ground and wrestling with it.

Tifa stood up cautiously, putting a hand on her side as she backed away.

As the tiger let go of the grip it had on the beast the creature wobbled up to its feet, the tiger coming in with another blow…it missed. The creature hadn't even bothered with the opponent that had been tearing it apart; its eyes were set yet again on Tifa. She let out a gasp as it rushed towards her in a bloody rage, and for a second time in the night she got the spine tingling feeling she would die.

"Tifa!!!" his voice yelled out.

In a split-second time slowed down and into her sight came a young man with very spiky hair, his body twisted as he lunged with something metallic in his hand. It thrust into the large creature who gave a blood-curtailing screaming roar from the pain that stabbed into his side. Tifa was so dumbfounded at the shock of not only seeing Red, but now she swore she was hallucinating for it seemed _Cloud_ was standing there with a blade jabbed into the side of the beast. Rescuing her once again from certain death at the hands of a beast, even in the moonlight the looked different…older.

"Cloud." She breathed out, catching his attention for a second.

He glanced to her for just a moment, those porcelain crystal eyes that could freeze you to the spot were the same as she remembered them to be. Cloud pulled the bloodstained steel out of the creature using his foot to make the process quicker, it seemed it had died from the wounds that had previously been inflicted and ended with his own. There was a silence that enveloped the area, only bugs dared make a sound. Tifa was in a dream, almost like all of this was just some crazy thing her mind made up.

"Cloud?" she questioned, it wasn't meant to be answered as she stepped forward to him.

He stood tall with the same sort of look that was stern yet kind, the edges of his face had refined in a year they had sharpened but then he looked at her and they seemed to soften. His eyes so cold and fierce yet they held a liquid peace a sense of…relief might be the best thing to describe them.

Tifa stepped forward with an unbelieving smile, her eyes were filling with tears as she approached him and reached out to touch him.

She cringed, her mouth letting out a shriek as she felt her ankle sear with pain, mighty jaws clamped around her lower joint and pulled on her. Tifa screamed out in pain as Cloud instantly jumped to the head of the beast, his blade pulling up and flashing downwards beheading the creature in one swift blow. This caused Tifa's body to fall over from the release of the pull, the pain worsened as she tried to move.

"This is going to hurt." Cloud stated while putting his fingers on the upper and lower jaw of the beasts mouth and pulling them apart.

Tifa let a half-subdued scream as she bit her bottom lip and dug her face into the ground, her tears streaking her face. After a moment she managed to get herself to calm down enough to push up from the ground and turn her body so she was in a sitting position. Cloud was digging into a small pouch he hand on his belt, Tifa could only guess for something to wrap around her ankle when she was startled to feel a large hairy body rub against her back.

Snapping her head around, she came face to face to a large red tiger. "Uh…Red?"

The tiger didn't react for a moment before licking her cheek, his saliva dripping down her chin as she giggled. "Knock it off, you'll make her sick." Cloud remarked taking off her boot and rolling up her pants and beginning to wrap her ankle up.

Tifa and Red ignored the comment as she happily began scratching his chin and ear, his tail bouncing from side to side. She couldn't believe how big he'd gotten! He was much larger than when he could fit into her arms, she guessed it would take three people to even pick him up! His body had grown but it seemed he was still a young tiger on the inside as he rolled over and pleaded with his flopping tongue to scratch his belly. She complied happily while making baby faces at him, which he continuously enjoyed. Tifa hadn't even noticed Cloud had finished bandaging her up until she heard a few more sets of feet heading towards them.

"Tifa!" Billy junior cried as he jumped at her, Tifa barely catching him in time to steady herself.

Red on the other hand was hissing and letting out warning growls towards the two biggest idiots who were walking with their heads down and hands behind their backs. Tifa merely glanced at them but was more interested in the other two figures, the bald man from before and another man that almost looked like the walking dead.

"He's not talking." The man with the eerie pale skin stated while pushing the bald man forward, he stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Rude," Cloud started while standing up, his blade coming up to his side the blood dripping down. He pulled a cloth from his belt and wiped the blade looking at its gloss before looking back to Rude. "Who put you up to this?"

The bald Rude bit his bottom lip while staring nervously at the blade. "I-I can't tell you!" he stuttered.

"I see…than I've no use for you, Vincent get rid of him." Cloud commanded while turning away and kneeling next to Tifa.

The man known as Vincent, dressed in a blood red coat and black pants bowed slightly grabbing Rude's collar intending to drag him away.

"Wait, wait!" Rude screamed, it was rather high-pitched for a man. "It was Rufus, he paid me to kidnap the kid!"

"Rufus Shinra?" Tifa questioned before anyone else could say anything.

"Yeah, he didn't want you to race!" Rude stated while looking towards Tifa. "He's afraid you'd win so he paid me to get these kids to help me kidnap the kid, I figured you'd do anything for the kid even drop out of the race!"

"We didn't want to kidnap him!" Wedge screamed out in his own defense. "Rude said Rufus would get our dads fired and they can't lose their jobs, we're already poor as it is it'd kill our dads if they lost their jobs!"

"So…all of this just because I was going to race!?" Tifa was about to say something else when Cloud put a hand over hers, it was enough to silence her.

"Vincent I want you to take Rude back to town." Cloud stated in a commanding voice that Tifa hadn't really recognized, and without fail it worked Vincent bowed and tugged on Rude dragging him down the hill. "You two should go with him." He glanced at Biggs and Wedge.

They were silent for a minute but the growling and the ultimate teeth grinding from Red made their decision for them however they did manage to say sorry to both Billy and Tifa before scampering behind Vincent and following him. As they disappeared leaving the three of them plus red alone Cloud let out a relieved breath.

"I thought I was going to be too late," he said while turning to face Tifa. "I guess it's lucky the cats gotten bigger."

Red let out a disgruntled growl but happily went back to rubbing up against Tifa's back, she giggled while patting him. Billy junior had watched in silence but now it seemed the entire ruckus was over he let his eyes cloud over with tears. He wrapped his arms around Tifa again and started to cry, the brunette patted his back in a soothing way trying to comfort him. After a few minutes as most children do despite their age he drowsily fell into a light sleep on her lap, Cloud let out a breath as the fire he'd been working on came to life.

Tifa gazed at the flickering flames but her eyes too were becoming heavy as the fatigue and excitement of the day began to catch up too her. With a shiver she rubbed Billy's arms to warm him up, when a black coat was draped over the young boys shoulders. Tifa looked up to see Cloud returning to sit by the fire leaning back on his arms, he was wearing a black shirt beneath his coat…he really liked the color black. Giggling at that she looked back there was nothing nearby to lean on until Red lay behind her having read her mind maybe.

She thanked him as she snuggled back into his fur, it tickling her nose.

Her eyes shifted from the fire to look at the side of Cloud who was leaning on a hand, the other hanging lazily on a bent knee he tossed a twig into the fire.

Who would have thought that for a second time in her life, Cloud would rescue her while she was out to rescue others…and for that matter than he kept that silly little promise she made him keep.

Cloud…he was okay…and that's all that mattered.


	22. Where They Left Off

**Authors Note: Because my previous note was so long in Ch18 I'd like to do say this, These reviewers are the ones that stood out to me the most, whose reviews made me laugh and get back to writing more. For you I give my all. xD that sounded cheezy!**

**-- Horky --, Eleidin --, bluMaverick --, cerberus angel --, sam --, Hawkz --, 2hot41guy -- and Maresia Eterna.**

**I really, really appreciate all of you for going above and beyond to review nearly every single chapter and to review the way you have, you guys are the best!**

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Twenty Two: Where They Left Off

* * *

Cloud shifted his weight, his eyes creeping open. 

The morning was coming to view the foggy mist of the mountainside cascaded down in subtle waves of clouds. Have you ever awoken when sleeping outside and gaze upon the hazy fluffs of white that are caused by the cold? Cloud had spent many a morning with the sun coming up slowly and the dew painted grass dripping at the rising heat.

He would watch the simple actions of birds waking along the sunrise, the glowing fields that are warming with the creeping rays of light. There was nary a day spent when sleeping out in the world that he wouldn't awaken to the calms of nature and he was grateful for it. Having had the night before waking up to something as peaceful and serene as this was worth the lacking moments of sleep he'd not receive from awakening early.

His eyes fell downwards, to the young girl that lay in his arms.

He'd sent Red out when darkness still covered the land, and he had yet to return. Doing so meant that Tifa and the little boy would be sleeping on the cold ground which he would not allow.

Cloud had merely switched Red places in being the pillow that she lay on. His back was slightly aching from having been erect for almost all night and his arms were growing tired from being the posts that he leaned for support. It was however worth the effort when he gazed down and watched a peaceful expression cross her face.

What a shock it had been those few days ago when he had been getting ready to leave the nearby town having finished his business and setting up the chocobo races that he had been hosting.

It had been a stroke of an idea to promote his families 'generosity' by an advisor and his mother was all for the idea. However she was busy at the time with other things and put him in charge of setting up the races, and determining who would be allowed into the race and how much the prize money would be. Cloud had been here for nearly a month having been deterred by several incompetent townspeople, women trying to set him up with their daughters and long dinners that had no success in pushing on the final decisions.

On the day he was leaving, he saw _her _when he was having his last lunch.

It had been such a surprise that he'd accidentally put his hand on his plate which moved forward too quickly for him to react. The next thing he knew he was watching his body fall forward onto the table causing it to snap under the weight, all of the contents on the table flying over to hit the other patrons. It was the biggest mess he'd ever created in a restaurant and all the time that he was stumbling over broken wine glasses; overly large waiters and women trying to dry him off he tried to see her again.

Unfortunately he couldn't catch another glimpse of her; so he wasn't even sure that he had really seen _her._ In all actuality it looked like a young man that had a very feminine appearance and was wearing the grungiest clothes along with long braided hair, most likely a pauper.

Cloud however trusted his first instinct on having no doubt that it _had_ been her that he saw walking alongside two boys that he'd seen around town during his stay. Later on in that day however there came news to his ears from gossiping men about the great son of Milford Shinra, Rufus, had been struck in the face by the newly arrived chocobo racer. It had been the highlight of the eve that everyone spoke in hushed whispers about the horrid little lad who had the audacity to strike a youth with such standing as Rufus. Especially because it seemed that the young man had done it in the defense of two local boys who were poorer than dirt.

In that instant Cloud had no doubt in his mind, it was _Tifa._

Of course that laid out new questions as to why she was here, what she was doing entering a boys-only race and…if she was alright. After a few moments to collect his thoughts Cloud set about finding more on this newest racer, whose name was Ti. He was racing for a local who owned the chocobo farm that was currently in the state of being sold up from lack of business. Cloud made it a solid point to find out everything and anything that would involve Tifa and then make his move. He'd decided to wait till after the race to make his presence known to her, he didn't want to upstage or get her nerves in a twitch with his appearance and somehow hinder her for the race…well that's what he told himself.

It would seem that it didn't matter now.

Everything for Tifa always seems to go in a different direction than perhaps it should, but Cloud chided himself for not keeping a closer eye on Rufus. He was known for his childish antics and doing anything necessary to get what he wants; Cloud hadn't realized until the last moment that a plan had been sent into motion to take Tifa out of the race.

It was coming to the close of the last day before the competition and Cloud had gotten a gift for Tifa that may be useful for various things including the race. He would drop the gift at the farm and leave without being noticed, when on the road he met a man who was tired from running as fast as he could. His name was Cid Highwind, the name to Cloud had been familiar but he didn't recall when the man started saying there was trouble up ahead. Cid gave him a brief explanation when Cloud unveiled the fact that he knew Tifa.

A little before the time at the meeting of Cid another associate or 'hired hand' of Rufus's got drunk and started talking up a storm. His personal guard and butler, Vincent Valentine, barely caught a part about how he was going to have the race in the bag. That the new racer who had punched Rufus, Reno had on good authority; wouldn't be racing after all. To speed up the events that transpired Vincent and Red came to meet up with Cloud, and then they hurried after Tifa.

Cloud had been partially confused about the whole thing but after Vincent added in his two cents about Rufus might be involved it was all coming together.

What made the matter worse was fact that Tifa was in danger, Rufus wasn't the type to let things like getting hit go as stupid as it sounded.

Cloud wouldn't put it passed him to have her killed.

Billy junior as Tifa had called him, made a squeaking nose while turning around a lot the brunette hissed when he hit her ankle but quickly fell back into a deep sleep as if it hadn't happened. Cloud was surprised the way things turned out, when he'd first seen Tifa running and fall. To his everlasting gratefulness Red was quick enough to intercept that beast from getting to her. Cloud and Red had run ahead when they'd crossed paths with Rude, Vincent took care of him while they went on.

And now here they were, Tifa lying in his arms _safe._

That's all that really mattered to him; her safety was more to him than anything in the world. He had been extremely fearful for her life not only because of the danger that Rufus's men could present but that Tifa had a tendency to give herself as a sacrifice for others. Cloud had come to an understanding while recapping their previous meeting that it was unconsciously done on her part; she was so worried about others that her life at those moments meant nothing to her.

His assumptions about her sacrificing herself had been correct and luckily he hadn't gotten rid of that feline cat just yet. Red on another note had been just as worried for her; he'd been antsy since Cloud had commented that she was in town. So much so that he had to be chained down which Cloud really doesn't like to do but if Red started to get out of control he wouldn't have a choice.

After all of that leading up to this moment in time Cloud didn't feel like looking back any longer, no more thinking of what was and what he could have done but what needed to be done now.

Vincent had taken his chocobo to haul not only Rude but those two idiots back to town; which meant he would be on foot with Billy, while Red carried Tifa whose ankle would be out of a commission for a while. His eyes slightly narrowed as he brushed a hair from her face.

How could he tell her that she cannot race, that even if it was only her ankle wounded it was too dangerous to even get on a chocobo?

It seemed he would have to bare bad news to her, and that was something he never wished it broke him each time seeing those beautiful eyes of hers filled with sadness. After a year which had seemed like forever that they had been parted, Cloud found him self drawling with pain and happiness. Pain that he did not see her sooner, that he had been so nervous and scared at being seen by her, he blamed it on the race as to why he never visited her. He was a grown man and he felt like an intimidated child whenever she was nearby.

Tifa made him feel that feeling deep within his stomach even more so than when they had been together the last time. The anticipation of seeing her again had built up so much and now that he was with her…

He started sweating…a lot.

Cloud's eyes widened…he was holding her, what was he going to say to her when she woke up!? What was she going to think when she finds out he's been here for days and he didn't come to see her!? Would she hate him for being so late, what happened to her ankle was his fault, what about Red and what if she found out he knew Rufus!? What if—

"Um…excuse me…" Billy junior's soft childlike voice mumbled out, as he sat up and turned to gaze at Cloud wiping at his eyes. "Is Tifa going to be ok?"

The young boy's eyes were full of concern and worry, and Cloud not being good with comforting anyone let alone a child was hesitant to respond.

"…I'm alright," Tifa's voice came out before Cloud's could; they were a little surprised that she had been awake as well. "My ankles a little sore…but I'll be ok."

Cloud steadied her as she sat up; there was a silence that followed along the awakening of the both of them.

"Tifa I'm sorry!" Billy burst out having been sitting and rubbing his eyes for a few minutes, before he started sobbing. "It's all my fault, you're going to miss the race because of me and,"

"Billy, don't say that," she cut him off as quickly as she could wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly. "The race doesn't even matter anymore, all that matters is that you're safe!"

Billy gave a muffled response that Cloud couldn't make out but it wasn't really meant for his ears to hear in the first place. He opted for looking away and let them have their private moment until Tifa's head slightly turned towards him her eyes were lidded with tears as she gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you…" she gratefully whispered, with more emphasis on it than Cloud could bare her to give to him.

The quiet time between them was ruined however by the loud growls and huffs coming from the trees, Billy was frightened at first and Tifa held him closer but seeing as Cloud was nearby she wasn't as on edge. The forest that had seem so dark and familiar as the one that used to be behind her old home, it really wasn't as forbidding as that. It was just a few scraggly trees mixed together giving cover from some of the surrounding area. Tifa let loose her grip on Billy when the spunky red fur of a tiger came into view, Red was dragging something by mouth.

Standing up Cloud wrapped his coat around Tifa and Billy; he went to the fire and rekindled the flames easily with the matches from his pouch and wood he'd collected as extra. Red relieved his jaw of the morning's catch which was a young buck; it seemed the feline had out done him self tracking down such a prey this early. Cloud suspected that because it was Tifa Red would go above and beyond of what he would normally do. It appeared that he had also removed the large carcass of the creature that attacked last night.

Had it been a bear Cloud would have not been so concerned they weren't the type to attack randomly and as furiously especially with the bounty in these parts, but this creature was one of the few that were troublesome.

How unfortunate had Tifa been that it wandered in this direction.

He worked meticulously at getting the fire started and setting up the pegs for the meat to go on; Red finished with his part returned to Tifa and happily cuddled around her. She offered a helping hand but Cloud denied it and said that he would be fine doing it on his own. To his misfortune there weren't as many resources such as a stream nearby but he cleaned the meat well enough with the small supply that he had in his normal traveling gear. Cooking it killed off whatever illness may have been crawling on it, and they watched as the meat scorched in the fire being set up on sticks and hanging over the flames.

Tifa giggled lightly as she licked her thumb and brushed it against the dirt spot that had accumulated on Billy's nose. "You're so dirty."

"Tifa don't do that!" the child blushed horribly pushing away Tifa's hand while glancing over to Cloud hoping he had not seen his embarrassing moment.

The blonde pretended not to notice as he turned the sticks that had the meat on them, the boy was embarrassed at being treated like a child. Cloud though would never, even on his dieing breath admit it, but he understood the feeling well. Tifa and Billy started talking about various things that mostly surrounded about how Billy senior was doing and what would happen when they returned home.

Red was bored, so he started tugging at Tifa, she laughed but insisted that Billy junior play with him instead seeing as how she was laid up for the time being. They ran to the near distance and started tussling around, occasionally playing fetch.

Cloud sat back from the fire and watched it crackle until he heard the shuffling of grass, his head turned to find Tifa crawling closer.

"I'm really sorry Cloud," Tifa sighed as she finished her scoot and wrapped her arms around one knee her other leg slid out in order to keep her ankle steady. "You always have to save me."

The blonde shook his head. "You don't have to apologize for something like that," he said quietly while snapping a twig and tossing it into the fire. "I should have been here sooner." There was more to that statement than what it implied.

It was Tifa's turn to shake her head she rested her chin on her knee. "I was just so angry that Billy had been kidnapped because of me I wasn't thinking…and I almost got you hurt."

"Not at all," Cloud tilted his head finally to look her, but quickly turned back to the fire for his blush he knew was creeping to his cheeks. "I was more concerned about your safety but I guess I should have paid closer attention, I intended to kill the beast." He directed that towards her ankle.

Oddly enough that earned a giggle from Tifa. "I was lucky that I had my new boots or I'm sure it would have been worse than what it is but…" she frowned while closing her eyes; she opened her mouth to say something but decided against it.

Cloud felt an instant twinge in his heart; Tifa must already realize that the race would be impossible even if her ankle wasn't bad. Her big brown eyes were full of disappointment and sadness as she shook herself out of the slump and smiled as best she could.

"We should be going back soon; I'm worried about Billy senior." Her lips curled upwards as she looked over to the young child playing with Red. "He's gotten so big I barely recognized him!"

"He's a nuisance," Cloud remarked while picking up one of the meat sticks and passing it off to her. "Always getting into things and the bigger he gets the more he eats; and the more he eats the more messes he makes…he's a pain."

"Oh Cloud," giggling the brunette waved down the playing pair and happily nudged Cloud. "But you've seem to have gotten attached to him!"

Cloud let out a scoff but didn't deny that they hadn't sort of kind of made a small little insignificant bond between the two of them. He still felt that even if he was a growing tiger that Red was a little mongrel that had hyperactive control issues but…he was okay to have around.

While they ate Cloud looked over the pair of them, in a year a lot of things changed but it felt like they had simply picked up where they left off.

As if there was never a gap in the time they had been separated.

It made him smile…a little.


	23. Awfully Sweet

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Twenty Three: Awfully Sweet…

* * *

The sky…was fading away.

The painted hue of orange and pink pastels danced in a ballet across the sky. The white puffy cotton clouds were shaded with several colors of beauty that the sunset their large bodies that floated in the sky slowly passed.

Tifa's lips curved ever so slightly upwards as she gazed at the sky its big azure body having a singular glint, a small pin like sparkle that signaled the first star of the night.

She wondered…how the races turned out.

Her eyes shifted to the two companions that appeared out of the darkness that the tree-line cascaded over the large field. A short little boy and a taller young man walked side by side with what should be bundles of wood in their arms. Cloud had stated that they needed to get some more though he did express a slight annoyance as the fact that it was taking Vincent quite some time to bring back their transportation, but assured her that he wouldn't be much longer.

That was a few hours ago.

Red had become too restless staying at the small little camp and took his leave into the forest, most likely to find some amusement among the creatures that inhabit it. She was still so amazed at how much he'd changed; his spirit and personality even as a tiger had increased and he was no longer so…shy. Giggling Tifa returned her attention to the fire that had drowned down though still smoldered, the embers of the once tree bark becoming ashes and giving great seasoning to the small meal of meat that she was attending too. As her ankle kept her from moving along with the new promise that Cloud had rather forcibly made her make, that she would refrain from doing anything too physical she poked the tender meat with a small hunter's knife Cloud had left behind for protection. She found a better and more efficient use for it.

In a few minutes it would be finished and that was good, Billy junior smiled broadly being a few yards out from her and waved vigorously, though being so caught up in greeting Tifa his small bundle of wood fell to the ground in a clatter. Blushing he quickly started to gather them up again as Cloud walked ahead of him and dropped them into the small pile that had grown too thin to provide another warm fire.

"That should do it," he stated while letting out a breath and wiping his brow. He removed a glove from his hand and intended to pick a small piece of the slab of meat, though stopped as Tifa tapped his hand.

"It's almost done!" she giggled, as he had responded to her chide with a sullen face.

Cloud though barely responded with a small smile, Tifa almost thought that he was angry with her until a low gurgling sound caught her ears. She looked around for a moment thinking that perhaps it had been a creature her suspicions however soon wandered over to Cloud himself as he looked away with a sort of blush on his face.

Of course he was hungry!

"Cloud, why didn't you say you were hungry?" she remarked while cutting off a small piece of the meat with the knife and skewering it with the sticks they had used the night before.

He grabbed the small chunk of meat graciously and took a bite of it. "I wasn't particularly hungry…"

Though they both were vastly aware that he was as his stomach announced it loudly again, the pangs that occurred from the small taste of the food aroused its inner desire as he devoured the piece.

It ached for more, and Cloud blushed for his stomachs inappropriate growls.

Tifa laughed as she started to cut up the large tenderloin, using the collection of flat stones that Billy had picked up earlier in the day as plates she cut up the meat into cubes as best she could and handed it to Cloud. He accepted it without hesitation and again began to engorge himself in the luxurious juicy taste. Tifa blushed as he looked to enjoy the meat with great enthusiasm but she knew that it wasn't that great without the spices and delicious other items that normally come with heavy pieces of meat.

Billy junior finally joined them, his disheveled clothing and frustrated groans as he crawled over to them, having left his small pile of sticks with the others.

"Billy you did great!" Tifa commented observing the well collected sticks, and handing him his own small portion of food.

Billy junior gave a proud smile though it faded as he let out a tired breath. "I didn't know it was such hard work getting little sticks, if I had I would have just stayed here."

Tifa giggled, after all the fuss he'd made over going with Cloud and having a competition to see who was the better twig gatherer he was regretting it, she rolled her eyes amused and picked at her own pieces of food.

"I mean, Cloud made it look soooo easy," he said in-between bites that were too large for his mouth, the juice coming out of the corners and running down his chin. "He just went up to a tree and started pulling off branches!"

Cloud choked slightly on a piece of meat. "I didn't pull branches off of the trees…"

"He would like swing one arm and then all of the sticks would fall to the ground!" Billy junior kept going as he stood up and reenacted the motions that Cloud had used to get the sticks.

"I found them on the ground…" The blonde corrected, though had the feeling the young farmer boy wasn't listening.

"Then you know what happened Tifa?" he questioned while flailing his arms.

Tifa shook her head, the entire time she'd been glancing between the two Billy's face as excited as he recited the least likely thing to have happened and Cloud trying to explain how it really happened.

"No Billy what happened?" she finally responded.

A mysteriously large smirk crossed his face as he shook a finger, he glanced to Cloud and then to Tifa. "Cloud said something awfully…_sweet_."

That must have been true.

Tifa watched as Cloud's once peachy and rose tinted cheeks suddenly paled, the eyes on his head grew wider than plates. The once steady hand that had been holding the stone plate let go with a jerk and covered Billy junior's mouth in an instance.

"N-now, n-now," he quivered as he spoke.

Tifa's eyebrows slightly lifted as she watched Cloud's nervousness first start him to shake but then an enormous and completely obvious blush ran across his entire face. His neck even began to shift in color; its tint crawling down his fair skin was a light red. Curiosity would be in sighted into anyone who saw his reaction, so nervous so swift in keeping Billy's mouth covered.

Billy started giggling beneath Cloud's palm, his body shook with convulsions of laughter as he started mumble things behind the flesh that covered his mouth.

"Cloud what did you say that was so, _sweet?_" Tifa inquired though she became aware that an answer would most likely not come from him…

If possible the blush deepened on Cloud's face, his eyes shifted slightly off to look at nothing but he did not let Billy go an inch. "I d-didn't say a-anything like that!" he tried to shake it off but it was a little difficult with her eyes now staring him down for answers.

Billy's laughter stopped after a long silence, he seemed to have given up the goat as he waved his hand in defeat, and Cloud took a moment to double check to make sure that Billy junior wasn't feigning the surrender. He sighed with relief though cautiously started to slip his hand away. Cloud soon found that was the biggest mistake he could have ever made…

Billy junior gave out a gasp, playing as if he could have hardly breath, a devious smile cross his lips as they opened. "He said he loved you!" he screamed at the top of his lungs while flailing his body away.

Though it needn't have been done as Cloud made no move to stop him from running away, his face had shifted nearly all the way around and his body shook. Before he had completely turned away from her sight Tifa could have sworn she'd seen the most embarrassed look on his face that she'd ever seen on him. She glanced to Billy who seemed to congratulate himself on his wonderful scheme and sat himself down to chew on his victory meal. However between the two older companions of the small boy silence, an awkward silence enveloped the area it was a true and anxious air that shrouded their shoulders and kept from conversation to continue.

Billy junior having been dulled by the sudden lack of speech by both parties though he had been so that it was hilarious his joke lacked the reaction he'd hoped so he had decided to embark on a collecting quest once again. This time for mushrooms.

"Just be sure to stay in sight," Tifa remarked as she fastened a makeshift scarf, as the chill was setting over the mountainside and the darkness falling to quickly. "Only be out for a little bit, it'll be dark soon."

"I know!" Billy agreed as he waved and took off rolling down the hill on his side, giggling and making pained sounds as his body hit various obstructions.

Tifa sighed, he was so energetic and it seemed as if he could not let a thing get to him. Her eyes shifted to Cloud who remained for the rest of the evening with his back to her and not a single move of his neck. Though he was as if a part of these mountains, she shied away in asking or even merely speaking on the subject that Billy junior had lay in front of them…let alone speak at all.

Had it been true? Could Cloud, that wonderful beautiful handsome Cloud truly see her in a lovers way? Tifa had not honestly thought about it much…considering the circumstances as it were presently she hadn't had the time but…

If it were truly possible that even some sort of form of love could come from Cloud towards her…than happiness could evade her for the rest of her life.

For that was the only thing she desired, she desired his attention, his love more than anything.

"T-Tifa," his timid voice, the way it shuddered ever so slightly with a single word, he seemed breathless already. "Will you…do something for me?"

That single second that he had spoken had almost felt like a dream, as if she were concocting his elegant voice, that alluring sensation that made her body shiver simply from his speech.

It took a moment to regain her composure but she managed. "Y-yes?" she quickly blushed at the stutter that she too seemed to have dragged into the laces of her speech.

"Will you…uh," he seemed at a loss for words, while shifted his body to face her once again, surprising Tifa as she saw the crimson hue of color that was painting his cheeks, nose and ears. "D-dance with m-me?"

Tifa was at a loss.

He wanted to what!?


	24. A Dream I Had

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Chapter Twenty Four: A Dream I had.

* * *

Tifa glanced around, first to the right then to the left.

Her eyes shifted towards where Billy was collecting mushrooms, Red at his heels having returned from his mysterious expedition through the woods and was playing with the boy.

Cloud had left off down the mountainside and around the bed where Vincent, Cloud's personal butler had once departed to go back to the town and retrieve for them some sort of transportation. Tifa still sat dazed upon the hill where their once small dying fire was now revived with great enthusiasm, spreading its tendrils and hues of tangerine and crimson colors around the grassy area. The meat had been finished off by the hungry tiger and all that was left, was Tifa to sit by the warmth of the crackling flames and be accompanied by her thoughts.

An hour prior to her sudden solitude, Cloud had asked her a bizarre and disconcerting thing.

He'd asked her to dance.

Though there were several reasons that Tifa had to think that his request was odd, one in particular came to mind…though it wasn't a reason really more like a fear.

Tifa knew nothing, absolutely knew nothing about dancing. She must have been the worst of her sisters, not even that the worst in the entire world. Blushing at remembering that one single time in her life she had danced, with her father, her memories though fogged she remembered distinctly her parents remarking she should forget about it entirely. Nothing had made her happier to be disallowed to go to the small entertaining parties where her sisters would take part in the dances and she was left home to do chores…so to speak.

Her eyes shifted again as she noticed the figure climbing back up the hill the unmistakable beacon of blonde that spiked out from his head.

Tifa knew the blush that she had finally gotten to go away was carefully crawling its way back onto her face, she didn't want to reject him but she couldn't humiliate herself either. Embarrassing herself in front of him would condemn all hope she had in any affection he might be persuaded to give if any at all.

"It appears he is still not on his way." Cloud spoke out as he reached the top of the hill, his look was irritated and the way he stood scratching his neck she had learned was something he did when he was perturbed about something.

"Night has already fallen," she remarked though it was needless as the darkness was all too obvious around them. "I think we should prepare ourselves to sleep here tonight."

"I'm sorry." He confessed while kneeling down and stoking he fire while adding more twigs, the pile was beginning to dwindle again. "I had no idea it would take him this long…" Cloud's face had an annoyed air about it, he'd wanted to be out of here soon and he was angry that Vincent was taking so long.

"I'm sure something important must have happened to detain him," she opted for speaking on behalf of Vincent though she never even spoke with the man, she felt a sort of kinship with those who served under people.

"Or he fell asleep somewhere." He stated while folding his arms. "Vincent has a tendency to get sidetracked, the minute he sits down he'll fall right asleep and it takes very…bizarre things to wake him up." Cloud's eyes drifted for a moment as his thoughts must have wandered to those 'bizarre' things.

"I see." Tifa would take his word for it, for she had no grounds to know what happened outside her small little world and in Cloud's booming one…she wondered for a moment if she would ever understand his world…

"Tifa…" he spoke again though his voice had grown softer than his normal speech and his face slightly hung down as he played with a twig. "Do…ahem," he cleared his throat and stood up walking over to her side, his face quivered as she gazed up at him strangely before he cleared his throat again.

He held out his hand. "Would you do the honors of d-dancing with me?"

Tifa could have sworn that her face was as bright as the fire, which she too was adding to the colorful lights that danced on the ground. Her hand instantly came to her hair as she hand it hanging over her shoulder, twirling it around one finger she bit her lip. She wanted too…but she didn't want to break him, or harm him and surely it would happen if she were to accept but if she didn't would he think her rejecting him?

This was bad.

"Is it okay," he remarked while kneeling down and motioning towards her ankle. "If it's not well perhaps dancing would be bad…" he seemed as if he were trying so hard, and giving up the dancing almost looked as if it would pain him.

Tifa couldn't bare that look. "I'd like to dance v-very much…with you…my ankle is fine."

Cloud's icy gem eyes glanced up to her own; they gazed at one another for a moment before they immediately coughed out and looked away. He stood again, his hand held out for the second time but for the first, Tifa reached up with her own and in a happy nervous manner stood with his help. As though she were a leaf and he'd plucked her from the ground she felt one hand come to rest on her waist the other keeping a firm grip but incredibly soft as he lifted her other arm out.

They would dance, a waltz.

"I…can't…" she murmured while shrinking away from his stance, her hands coming together as she shook her head.

Tifa wasn't the type to shirk away from anything, that wasn't her personality that wasn't how she thought of things…but for some reason this was too hard, it made her pained to think of showing him…

"I'll teach you." He said simply, in an elegant swift motion had scooped her hands up and once again placed them in the stance for a waltz.

Blushing her head slightly hung though allowed him to position them, she couldn't believe she was going to try this again…after being told how completely incompetent and foolishness in this ability called dancing. Tifa tortured herself with the memories of her sisters saying that they could teach her, that they would help her and her rejection of them. She had thought in all her years there would be no need to learn to dance, that no one would wish for her to be their partner.

Yet here she stood in the arms of the one person she believed did not exist.

"Tifa…Tifa you're crying," he spoke so softly, as if his voice were little whispers of the cool air that filled the space between them.

His hand that trailed up her cheek to catch the falling tear, and remove it from blemishing her pale face, he was momentarily worried before his hand lifted her chin so that she make look upon him. Cloud had no trace of sadness or contempt; he had a powerful look of something Tifa had sworn never really existed but only in the fairytales and stories that her mother had given when they were young. Tifa knew from that look in those glossy sharp but somehow towards her they seemed…utterly kind.

"I had dream a few months ago," he spoke while raising her hands again and getting ready for the dance. "I remember it so clearly, usually I never remember my dreams but this one…was special."

Tifa was intrigued by his words, a special dream for a man who never dreamed what it had been of her curiosity drowned out anything else that was going on. Until she felt something soft but had a hard lacing underneath her boot…it was Cloud's foot. Her blush flashed bright as she aimed to release herself from him, but his grasp was unrelenting and she could not escape. He had tried to start the dance but even Cloud now could see why Tifa had been reluctant to partake in this trivial but meaningful oddity. He smiled and allowed her to apologize but refused more than one 'I'm sorry' he said that the first had been enough.

For the next little while the conversation was dropped and Cloud focused all attention on teaching her something that he himself, amazingly thought a crucial skill to have.

After the three steps and counting it out continuously with great encouragement Cloud had yet again taught Tifa how to do something…decently at least. Her thoughts of previous nervousness and embarrassment had completely faded away from mind and memory as she found such pleasure in the simple but amazing footwork, and how Cloud was so light of foot. He too had a smile on his face that was carefree of his normally stoic expression, his statuesque features had almost taken a complete turn and softened to the point where he seemed…different somehow.

"About your dream," she inquired while letting her blush slip up to her cheeks and biting the inside of her lip lightly. "What was it about?"

Cloud's turn to let a crimson hue taint his cheeks yet again, it seemed it would be an endless thing between the two of them the corners of his mouth upturned into a quiet smile.

"It was about, you." He stated with a little more force, as if it were hard for him to speak it normally and required an additional push. "I have to admit it was…strange."

"Er…strange?" she felt her heart suddenly skip a beat, his dream was about _her_ and it was _strange_ if that were a bad omen than she didn't know what was.

Cloud's momentary silence nearly confirmed her suspicion of it being a distasteful dream until his lips once again upturned into an alluring smile and she found herself drowning in his grace. "You must understand it was strange because…it felt very real to me, and when I awoke I was surprised that I was home instead of with you." He admitted while guiding her with such ease into a slow but graceful twirl beneath his hand.

Tifa blushed as she returned to his arms to find herself without words to respond, her eyes couldn't pry their ardent hold on his handsome facial appearance, since when had he been able to captivate her so? When had his magnanimous irises could inflict such an impression that would cleave her heart and hold it steady with a stray glance. His palms were so warm, his feet were so steady yet could move like this? Why hadn't she known…why didn't she see…

How much she loved him?

"C-Cloud?" she hesitated as his feet had stopped and their dance had ended abruptly as Cloud no longer moved.

"You've paled," he said softly while wrapping his arms around her and bringing her so close that his smell, his scent of the wild enveloped her entire senses. "You mustn't catch a cold, I should get more firewood and food…" he made a move to do just as he said but was retained by Tifa's hold.

Her arms instinctively tightened as she dug her face into his chest, her forehead rested against his solid collarbone, her hands crumpled up in his shirt adding to the wrinkles already in it. She nearly sobbed aloud though she managed to stifle that it was something she'd never even dreamed of because she had decided that long ago it would be impossible to match her with anyone…

"Cloud…" she bellowed out in a child-like but gracious and grateful, she had never thought that anyone would love her…including her defects, it never bothered her either but to lose or to gain _his_ love would mean everything.

"Cloud I love you." She spoke softly, as if a small ant were the one she spoke too, careful not to crush it under the weight of her breath.

In response to her breathless declaration his arms comfortingly wound their way against her back, and if possible bringing them even closer together than before. She couldn't help it any longer, tears poured from her eyes as if they were from a large pitcher her sobs were for more than just this…years of never shedding a single tear and here she was…He must think her a simple person, but whatever the reason he stood by her side, steady and firm Cloud was everything and more to Tifa he had become the reason she pushed on.

From tonight and onward…she would only dream of him.


	25. Epilogue

An Alternate Universe

By: Final Serenity

_---- __**A Daughters Love **__----_

----------------------------------

Epilogue: A Daughter's Love.

* * *

The morning greeted them yet again on top of this barren hill except for its unexpected visitors that still slept, save for one who had awoken earlier than the others.

Her eyes were rested upon a young boy who had a drooling smile sprawled out against a large red fur-ball. Red in his own interest seemed to like sleeping into the day but his head was positioned so that if he were to awaken, the first he would see was Tifa. She wondered if he was being more cautious around her since that terrible even two days ago. It was an odd feeling and it seemed a dream but the days passed and the little nightmare that had played itself out was gone and forgotten.

Tifa smiled as she saw one eye of the tiger peek open and gaze at her before closing again, Tifa imagined that Red liked to check up on her and make sure she wasn't in any danger. Last night was proof as he would constantly come over and circle her a few times before taking off in an unparallel speed to once again play with Billy junior.

Though her thoughts were really preoccupied and it wasn't by any of the above she had just given her mind too…no it was burning with the epic memory of the night, as she and Cloud had danced.

"Tifa?" Billy groaned as he scratched his grumbling stomach. "I'm hungry but I don't really want that stuff we had last night…"

"You should be grateful we had anything." Cloud stated, apparently he was fully awake though he was very still in the position of lying on his side propped up with one arm his eyes closed.

"I am grateful!" Billy blushed as he tried to correct himself on Cloud's condensation. Though he could not keep his 'adult' attitude as his stomach gurgled again and he whined. "I want eggs and bacon and potatoes, bread with butter and cheese and,"

Tifa felt her own stomach churn as he spoke of the delightful food spread, it seemed as if ages had passed since a real meal was decently eaten or prepared. She couldn't help but feel yet again responsible for their impossible situation and let her head hang slightly. Cloud sat up and kicked the small ashen wood; the firewood was out even though he'd gone for a second trip before they'd rested. His eyes shifted to the base of the hill, and just as he did Red immediately jumped to his feet with a low growl humming from him. Billy junior fell back, as now his backrest was getting ready for whatever may be on its way.

"Finally!" Cloud let out a relieved sigh as he went to grab his small pouches and strap them around his waist, the coat he'd had was currently draped on Tifa so he finished up with tugging his gloves tighter.

Tifa shifted herself so she could see it more easily though it was hardly to be missed. The foggy atmosphere did nothing to shield the ostentatious carriage that was bounding its way up the hill led by a team of two chocobo, and a man that Tifa recognized as Vincent sitting atop the driver's bench.

Cloud had vaguely spoken of what the carriage was like; though Tifa had her thoughts she never imagined it to be so…elegant. It was black based carriage, that she could believe after all it was his favorite color, it had silver linings with emblems on the doors, the wheels were powerful made of thick wood and a shining metal plating. Billy was just in as much awe at the sight, even in town there wasn't a carriage like it, a flag too sat on top on the front corner on the right with the same emblem that was on the door. Vincent stepped down.

"Forgive me my lord," he spoke in hushed ghostly whisper as he bowed, Tifa wondered if he was compelled to bow as low as he did because he was terribly late… "I was distracted and unaware of the time when I realized I should return."

Cloud for a moment kept to himself before folding his arm, his face had contorted into an annoyed angered expression as he tapped his foot. "Vincent I don't suppose you got drunk again and found yourself in debt at the local Tavern,"

"My lord I," he tried to interrupt.

But Cloud would not hear it. "Where you ran up a hefty debt and then tried to seduce the daughter of the man you lost your money too,"

Vincent scratched his head. "It wasn't too hefty…"

"Whereas the man found out and you suddenly found yourself running for your life and you wound up in the stables,"

"It was an awful smell in there really they should have someone cleaning those everyday as in Midgar," he remarked thoughtfully.

"This is when you remembered that we were here waiting for you to return." Cloud finished while giving a thoughtful face before nodding his conclusion.

Vincent sighed in defeat and apologized several times, he was forgiven quickly only on the condition he get them home quickly and update him on the events when he returned to town.

The settled themselves easily in the carriage, Red and Billy took up the front half while Cloud and Tifa sat next to each other on the other end. Vincent started them off and since it was a slow ride he began to express the details of the events that transpired when he returned. Biggs and Wedge as instructed were taken home, though Vincent admitted that the parents of the boys had found out about their criminal acts and were less than pleased. He assumed the worst for the boys. Rude was taken into custody by the town's law and he'd not seen Reno anywhere, the races were postponed for the lack of the event holder was missing, and lastly Billy senior was waiting anxiously for their return.

Vincent had the decency to at least stop in and inform the man of the events that had transpired and told him to wait, and not make a scene. It was vastly hard to keep both men at bay, as Cid tried to tackle him from behind and force him to tell him everything though he was half drunk…and Vincent commented that he smelled intolerably.

"It seems as if I caused too much trouble for everyone," Tifa stated at the conclusion of Vincent's reports, her eyes shifted towards the window. "I hope I can make it up somehow."

"Hey it wasn't your fault Tifa!" Billy revoked the idea that she had any pain or even thought in the slightest that it was her fault. "I'm really stupid I shouldn't have listened to those dumb guys!"

Cloud snorted as he rolled his eyes. "You're right about that."

Billy sneered while sticking his tongue out. "You shouldn't be saying anything grandpa."

"G-grandpa!?" Cloud stuttered as those impossible words came from his mouth, was this kid serious?

"That's right, you're an old fogy!" Billy stuck his nose up into the air, folded his arm and refused to speak any more.

Tifa covered her mouth as she tried truly hard to keep at bay the laughter that bubbled beneath her, Cloud looked nothing like a grandpa; in fact he was only a few years older than Billy but that boy…he used everything as an insult. She smiled when her eyes glanced over to Cloud who had a slight pout on his face, his arms folded as well, it was odd to see him so lively…but it was incredibly wonderful.

"What will you do?" Billy junior suddenly asked, his question directed to Tifa. "I mean…what's going to happen now?"

Tifa had been wondering the same thing since this morning mixed with the jumble of feelings from last night she wasn't entirely sure…but one thing was clear. She couldn't stay any longer. Her eyes looked over her smaller companion this boy was a wonderful example of pure joy, though the sadness that looms over him he perseveres and somehow…keeps smiling. Billy senior, Cid even Biggs and Wedge were here…but her _family_…

Cloud too seemed deeply interested in this topic and rightly so, everyone who was currently in the carriage was inkling to hear the outcome…

"I…can't stay here." She spoke softly and tried to use her words carefully. "My family is probably really worried…a letter isn't enough…I have to go to them."

Billy was already in tears; his sleeves were soaking as he tried to wipe them away quickly so that no one would notice…it was obvious though. Cloud had not lost his interest but his eyes had turned away from her, the bittersweet knowledge of how she even arrived in this place irked him and placed a great irritation upon his shoulders. Tifa's hands rolled around her lap as she twiddled her fingers, when she felt a small almost impossible droplet hit the back of her hand. Instantly she brought them to her face and felt it too, the unstoppable tears that once had loomed but spilled over.

Another hand came to her face to assist in the effort of removing the tears.

"I can't stand it…" he said quietly, the depressed look that he made as he spoke. "When you cry…it bothers me."

"S-sorry!" she quickly tried to stop as she swiped at the tears as fast as she could to make them disappear.

Cloud laughed momentarily before gripping her wrist and without thought pulled her next to him, he looked so serious when he made his fingers intertwine with hers and his face enclosed the space between them.

"My lord, don't do anything to rash in there," Vincent spoke up as his head quickly removed itself from hovering out the window. "I'm terribly afraid it would be inconvenient if an heir to the Strife family appeared before we arrived back to town."

"E-Excuse me!?" Cloud barked out horrified as he blushed and pushed himself away, as far away as the carriage would allow. His ears burned red as he grumbled something about how Vincent wasn't supposed to be so…so talkative.

Tifa giggled slightly but the words Vincent had spoken did take her by surprise though she knew she shouldn't take them seriously…it would be nice, to be with Cloud in all aspects. She let another happy giggle escape her as she amused herself with future thoughts of the two of them together happily as a family.

For Tifa, the next few hours were a complete blur.

To begin to even sum up the events she had to recollect her thoughts as she stroked Cloud's feathers, the golden chocobo had been extraordinarily epically overly excited and created quite the ruckus upon her return.

Though she was relieved that they had retrieved him from the mountainside, but it was nothing to the commotion that Cid caused. The catastrophic and embarrassing tears that poured out from this adult man were as if a flood released, he fell to his knees a lot and begged everyone to forgive him. After a while he was completely ignored because his rambling started to make no sense whatsoever, and once it started getting more out of hand when he wanted to sing his apology Vincent knocked him out with a bottle of liquor that had no label.

Tifa almost wanted to ask what it was, but as she gazed at Cid who was laying unconscious half-way on the large sofa she decided against it.

Billy senior had excitedly greeted us with hugs, kisses, and lots of scolding. He nearly barked their ears off and even started ranting at Cloud about this and that, but as he suddenly came to realize his old man rambling was getting off track he stopped.

Hours passed as the group settled themselves into the home again; Billy senior and Vincent went on a quick trip to town to pick up some food for a feast that Tifa insisted on cooking. Billy junior was keeping an eye on Red and golden chocobo, for it seemed they took a great disliking to one another. Cloud stayed inside with Tifa to help clean up messes around the house to bide time before starting getting ready for the feast.

What a feast it was. Tifa couldn't remember a time that she'd ever been this stuffed ever in her life. Her eyes glanced around at the equally happy faces that were dining with them; Billy senior had surprisingly invited Biggs and Wedge to dinner when he went into town. Though she had it on good suspicion that he wanted to give them a scolding as well…Vincent and Cloud were discussing this and that lowly over the table while Billy junior ate outside with Red as well.

"HEY!" the door swung wide open Billy junior dashed inside panting and heaving. "T-they're…c-can't…s-stop…R-Red…C-Cloud!"

For a moment the group inside the hand-built home gain a curious expression as they gazed at Cloud, who in was just a stupor as they were.

"O-outside quick!" he huffed while grabbing the closest person's hand, which happened to be Vincent, and pulling him towards the door.

The group at the table jumped from their seats to dash out the door and saw exactly what the younger boy was trying to say. Red the tiger and Cloud the chocobo were at odds, they'd been eyeing one another since they first met and now they were finally putting their powers to the test…

By racing.

"Whoo look at that tiger go!" Billy senior cheered as he saw the hefty beast with his powerful hind legs keeping at good pace with his prized chocobo.

"That tiger won't win," Cloud said as if he were condemning Red for other reasons. "He's too annoying, besides that chocobo looks like it was built for speed."

"I bet you…ten Gil that the little critter wins!" Billy senior amused as he slapped Cloud on the back.

Vincent disappeared as soon as the bet was mentioned, Cloud on the other hand smiled. "Billy senior I'll take that bet…and raise you ten thousand Gil."

For a moment Billy senior laughed at the supposed joke…only to find that the face on Cloud was all too serious. "Lad, you can't be serious."

Cloud smiled. "I think you and I should talk, you see I'm…"

Tifa was oblivious to the conversation as she had ran to the fence and started cheering for both of the participants her stomach no longer ached of the fullness but bubbled with excitement. Biggs and Wedge had shyly joined her but as soon as they did they too were quarreling over who the victor would be. Only the younger Billy seemed distracted by a new figure that he didn't recognize walking towards them. A bag was slung on his shoulder and he was moving quite slowly but he still…wondered…

"Hey, hey Tifa," Billy junior tugged on Tifa's collared shirt while pointing in the direction of the road. "Who's that man?"

Tifa did not look right away engulfed in the race she quickly gave a side glance but returned her sight to the race only to freeze.

Time had halted for that moment.

Disbelief ran through her as she turned her head again, this time slowly making sure not to suddenly move.

"…P…Papa!?" she cried, it was a deafening scream.

That was the only words spoke between the two, Tifa had immediately jumped from the fence posts and dashed to the man, his body had fallen to the ground he was on his knees as she rammed into him. His arms cradled her as she let her body completely sink into him. Tifa cried, she sobbed, her body shuddered and nearly let it fall apart but somehow she managed to keep from breaking apart.

Cloud clutched his chest as a pang of guilt, sadness and memories flooded to him all at once. Everything would change from this moment forward, nothing would be the same.

But…this was supposed to be the happy ending right?

You would think so would you?

Billy junior tugged on his grandfather's shirt. "Grandpa…that man is Tifa's father?"

"It would seem so." He said softly, his wrinkled leather face seemed to break slightly.

"But what's wrong with him…why is he so..." Billy didn't know how to put it into words.

"Billy that's…that's the power of it." Billy senior stated.

"Power…of what?"

"_A daughter's love."

* * *

_

**Authors Note:**

**AH! Forgive me. I know it's inexcusable but really I got distracted...marriage and all does that to you :D Now. Don't you dare go thinking this is the end, perhaps to this story but there will be a,**

**SEQUEL.**

**It's already in progress as should be added soon...What I really want to say is thank you! For everything and what not, I apprciate everything you've all done and if you're disappointed in the ending, then the next story will utterly make up for it.**

**I promise! Until then *kiss* *kiss* *hug* *hug* and keep an eye out for the sequel.**

**A Daughter's Love: The Lord's Love.  
**


End file.
